Αποκαΐδια
by AuraZero
Summary: "Τον είχε δει να παίρνει και ανθρώπινη μορφή πάντως, πότε-πότε, στο τέλος της ημέρας, όταν ο ήλιος έδυε κι ήταν όλα ήσυχα. Τότε είχε τα μάτια ανθρώπου κι ήταν κουρασμένος, οι γαλάζιες ίριδες ήταν λιγότερο ψυχρές και το βλέμμα του ταξίδευε αλλού, θλιμμένο, νοσταλγώντας ποιος ξέρει τι." Η Νόρα προσπαθεί να επιβιώσει σ' ένα τρομακτικό μέλλον, με τη βοήθεια ενός κυνικού μισθοφόρου.
1. Chapter 1

Ήταν χωμένοι σ' ένα παλιό γκαράζ κι είχαν κλείσει τη σιδερένια πόρτα. Απ' έξω έριχνε ραδιενεργή βροχή και δεν μπορούσαν να βγουν.

Η Νόρα πάτησε το κουμπί στα πλάγια του πιστολιού, αφαίρεσε τον άδειο γεμιστήρα και με μια αδέξια κίνηση γλίστρησε μέσα τον γεμάτο. Κάτι όμως έκανε στραβά κι ο γεμιστήρας δεν κούμπωσε με αποτέλεσμα να πέσει στο πάτωμα και να σκορπιστούν έξω κι όλες οι σφαίρες.

Ήταν γενικά ένα άχαρο θέαμα.

«Ξανά», μουρμούρισε μέσα από τα δόντια του ο μισθοφόρος που καθόταν χάμω, απέναντί της.

«Κάν' το ξανά μέχρι να το μάθεις. Και μάζεψε τις σφαίρες – τι χάλι.» Ήταν καθισμένος με το κεφάλι σκυφτό και το μισό του πρόσωπο κρυμμένο κάτω από το γείσο του φθαρμένου του καπέλου, και επιθεωρούσε την μπάζα από τους Επιδρομείς: ένα κουτάκι σφαίρες διαμετρήματος 308 χιλιοστών, τρία φλασκιά νερό, μια κονσέρβα ανανά (σε ζουμί), και δύο συσκευές που έμοιαζαν με εκείνους τους προπολεμικούς εισπνευστήρες άσθματος – Τζετ της είπε ότι ήταν, κι όταν τον ρώτησε τι είναι Τζετ τής είπε απλώς, «Θα το δοκιμάσεις».

Η Νόρα βάλθηκε να μαζεύει από χάμω τις σφαίρες συνοφρυωμένη. Το γέμισμα του πιστολιού δεν ήταν και τόσο δύσκολο – τουλάχιστον έτσι έλεγε εκείνος, αλλά εκείνος θεωρούσε ότι το γέμισμα των όπλων ήταν δύσκολο μόνο για τους χαζούς, οπότε δεν της άφηνε πολύ περιθώριο να μαντέψει τι ακριβώς πίστευε για την ίδια. Κι έτσι στρώθηκε στο να κουμπώνει και να ξεκουμπώνει τον γεμιστήρα, προσπαθώντας κάθε φορά να το κάνει λίγο πιο γρήγορα. «Κάθε δευτερόλεπτο που αργείς να γεμίσεις το όπλο, ίσως και να σου στοιχίσει τη ζωούλα σου», έτσι της είχε πει.

Μετά την εικοστή φορά, άρχισε να παίρνει το κολάι – ή αυτό τουλάχιστον ήθελε να πιστεύει – κι η κίνηση έγινε σχεδόν μηχανική και ο ήχος – κλικ, κλακ, κλικ, κλικ, κλακ – ήταν επαναλαμβανόμενος και τη νανούριζε.

Είχαν να φάνε από το προηγούμενο βράδυ και, κατά ένα περίεργο τρόπο, της ήρθε μια λαχτάρα να πιει μιλκ-σέηκ βανίλια στο diner του κυρίου Χώθορν. Τώρα πια δεν υπήρχαν μιλκ-σέηκ, ούτε diner. Πότε ήταν που έπινε μιλκ-σέηκ καθισμένη σε ένα από τα ψηλά σκαμπό στον πάγκο κι ανεμίζοντας τα μακριά της πόδια, με τα λευκά σοσονάκια και τα γαλάζια λουστρίνια, πέρα-δώθε; Θα 'ταν όταν πήγαινε γυμνάσιο.

Στο ίδιο diner είχε γνωρίσει και τον Νέητ, μια μέρα του Ιουλίου, μετά τις εξετάσεις της σχολής της, όταν είχε επιστρέψει στο Κόνκορντ για διακοπές. Αλλά εκείνη τη μέρα δεν καθόταν στο ψηλό σκαμπό στον πάγκο, ανεμίζοντας τις γάμπες της, γιατί πλέον ήταν κολεγιόπαις κι είχε πιάσει μια θέση στους καναπέδες μαζί με τη φίλη της τη Λόρυ. Και η Λόρυ της είχε πει, «Νόρα, θα έρθει ένας φίλος μου που γνώρισα χτες στο πάρτι της Σάρα και μου είπε ότι θα φέρει κι έναν κολλητό του, και ξέρεις είμαι τρελή για τον Τζέηκ, μ' αρέσει πάρα πολύ, και ξέχασα να σου πω, είναι μεγαλύτεροι βέβαια, και είναι στρατιώτες, ξέχασα να στο πω, αλλά έχουν άδεια τώρα» και συνέχισε να μιλάει έτσι ακατάπαυστα, χωρίς να παίρνει ανάσα, κι η Νόρα γέλασε γιατί τη συμπαθούσε πολύ τη Λόρυ.

Εκείνη λοιπόν την ηλιόλουστη ζεστή μέρα του Ιουλίου, ο κόσμος περιδιάβαινε χαρούμενος στα μαγαζιά έξω στο δρόμο, ή τουλάχιστον έτσι φάνταζε στη Νόρα, γιατί ήταν η ίδια χαρούμενη. Πού και πού ακουγόταν η φωνή του εκφωνητή από την τηλεόραση στον τοίχο πάνω από το μπαρ, περιγράφοντας τις εξελίξεις του πολέμου στην Αλάσκα. 'Άλλη μια νίκη ενάντια στην Κινέζικη Απειλή'. Μετά έπεφτε και καμιά διαφήμιση για όσους ήθελαν να πάνε στον πόλεμο ως μισθοφόροι και να πολεμήσουν ενάντια στους 'Κόκκινους Διαβόλους'. Αλλά η Νόρα ένιωθε ασφαλής στη Βοστώνη και η επιχείρηση του πατέρα της πήγαινε καλά και δεν τους είχε επηρεάσει τόσο η πετρελαϊκή κρίση, τουλάχιστον όχι όσο είχε επηρεάσει την Ευρωπαϊκή Κοινοπολιτεία, απ' όπου άλλωστε είχαν μετακομίσει όταν ήταν ακόμη η Νόρα στο δημοτικό. Κι έτσι η Νόρα εξακολουθούσε να πίνει το μιλκ-σέηκ βανίλια της στο diner του κυρίου Χώθορν, σχεδόν αγνοώντας το τι γινόταν στον υπόλοιπο κόσμο. Και στον υπόλοιπο κόσμο – γιατί θα έπρεπε κάποια στιγμή να αναγνωρίσει και να δει την αλήθεια κατάματα – τα πράγματα δεν πήγαιναν και πολύ καλά.

Ήταν καλοκαίρι του 2076. Η Νόρα ήταν δευτεροετής στη νομική, στο Κολέγιο της Βοστώνης.

Όταν είχε περάσει στη σχολή ήταν όλοι τόσο ενθουσιασμένοι, μαμά και μπαμπάς και θεία και ξαδέρφια, όλοι εκτός ίσως από την ίδια τη Νόρα, που είχε κλειστεί στο δωμάτιό της μετά το πάρτι εκείνο για την επιτυχία της και είχε κλάψει λίγο γιατί δεν ήταν σίγουρη – μετά από τόσο διάβασμα – ότι το κάλεσμα της ζωής της, ο σκοπός της σ' αυτόν τον κόσμο ήταν να σπουδάσει νομική στο Κολέγιο της Βοστώνης.

Αλλά παρόλ' αυτά, κι επειδή ήταν το καλό παιδί, το πολλά υποσχόμενο, φόρεσε το συνηθισμένο της γλυκό χαμόγελο και ταξίδεψε στο Νιούτον αφήνοντας την πατρική αγκαλιά για να ξεκινήσει τη φοιτητική της ζωή. 'Τουλάχιστον θα γνωρίσω αγόρια', έτσι είχε σκεφτεί.

Και τότε, πριν καλά-καλά νιώσει τα σκιρτήματα των φοιτητικών ερώτων, γνώρισε τον Νέητ στο diner του κυρίου Χώθορν, έξι χρόνια μεγαλυτέρου της, ψηλού και μελαχρινού και με μια ελαφριά μελαγχολία στα μάτια που τον έκανε τόσο γοητευτικό τότε στη δεκαεννιάχρονη Νόρα. Δεν φανταζόταν ότι εκείνη η μελαγχολία προερχόταν κυρίως από όσα είχε ο Νέητ δει – και ενδεχομένως κάνει – στον πόλεμο στην Αλάσκα και καμιά φορά του έφερναν εφιάλτες και ξυπνούσε κάθιδρος δίπλα της στο κρεβάτι, αλλά η Νόρα ακόμα και τότε ήταν λίγο αδαής ως προς τα προβλήματα του, γιατί όπως ήταν καλομαθημένη στην πατρική της αγκαλιά έτσι καλομαθημένη συνέχισε να είναι και στη συζυγική.

Βέβαια η, σχετικά καλομαθημένη, Ελεονόρα (γιατί αυτό ήταν το βαφτιστικό της), είχε κι εκείνη τα δικά της προβλήματα και τις δικές της έγνοιες. Τον Αύγουστο του 2076, ανακάλυψε ότι ήταν έγκυος και, με μισή χαρά και μισό τρόμο, το είπε στο Νέητ στο τηλέφωνο, αφού εκείνος είχε ήδη φύγει για ένα ακόμη εξάμηνο στην Αλάσκα. Τελικά κατάφερε να φύγει οριστικά από τον στρατό μετά από τρεις μήνες για να γυρίσει κοντά στη Νόρα – οπότε έγινε και ο γάμος τους – και να αναζητήσει δουλειά ως προγραμματιστής υπολογιστών.

Η Νόρα, εν τω μεταξύ, βρέθηκε έγκυος και παντρεμένη στα 19 της χρόνια, πράγμα λίγο-πολύ σκανδαλώδες. Στον πέμπτο μήνα της εγκυμοσύνης της αναγκάστηκε να σταματήσει τη σχολή της, αν και αυτό δεν τη στεναχώρεσε ιδιαίτερα, καθότι τελικά η νομική δεν την ενδιέφερε και πάρα πολύ, ούτε κι αισθανόταν ότι ταίριαζε στην εσωστρεφή της ιδιοσυγκρασία. Νοίκιασαν με τον Νέητ ένα όμορφο δυάρι στο Σένκτσουερι Χιλζ, με τη βοήθεια της οικογένειάς της που ήταν περισσότερο εύποροι από του Νέητ και δεδομένου ότι ο τελευταίος δεν είχε βρει ακόμα σταθερή δουλειά, αλλά ευτυχώς είχε μαζέψει αρκετά χρήματα από τη θητεία του στον στρατό, και το γαμήλιό τους δώρο ήταν ο Κόντσγουορθ, ένας ολοκαίνουργιος Κύριος Πρακτικός, ρόμπο-μπάτλερ.

Η Νόρα, τους τελευταίους μήνες πριν γεννηθεί ο γιος της, έπιανε τον εαυτό της να πηγαινοέρχεται στο δυάρι τους, μόνη, με μοναδική παρέα τον Κόντσγουορθ, κοιτάζοντας αφηρημένη έξω από το παράθυρο το ειδυλλιακό προάστιο του Σένκτσουερι Χιλζ, και πότε-πότε τη φουσκωμένη της κοιλιά. Ένιωθε θλίψη. Αισθανόταν ότι όλα είχαν πάει στραβά, αλλά δεν ήξερε τι να κάνει για να τα διορθώσει. Περνούσε τον καιρό της αλλάζοντας αφηρημένα τα κανάλια της τηλεόρασης στο σαλόνι και κατηγορούσε τον εαυτό της, τη δειλία της, και τα «Ναι, μπαμπά» της. Κοίταζε τη φουσκωμένη της κοιλιά με τρόμο. Έπινε λεμονάδες και ζητούσε πότε-πότε απ' τον Κόντσγουορθ να της πει κανένα ανέκδοτο.

Στο μεταξύ, η τηλεόραση αναμετέδιδε την καταστολή του πεινασμένου κι αγριεμένου πλήθους στην Καλιφόρνια, στο Τέξας και σ' άλλες πολιτείες, από τους στρατιώτες μέσα σ' εκείνες τις υπερπανοπλίες που έμοιαζαν με τεθωρακισμένα τανκς. Η ανεργία και ο πληθωρισμός είχαν φτάσει στα ύψη. Η εταιρεία που είχε βρει, τελικά, μια δουλειά ο Νέητ, έκανε μαζικές απολύσεις κι εκείνος φοβόταν ότι θα ερχόταν κι η σειρά του. Πυρηνικά καταφύγια είχαν ήδη χτιστεί σε διάφορες μεριές της Αμερικής, μέχρι και λίγα μόλις μέτρα από τη γειτονιά τους, το Σένκτσουερι Χιλζ. Η Κίνα, έλεγε ο εκφωνητής, μετά την ήττα στο Άνκορατζ της Αλάσκας, ετοίμαζε ισχυρή πυρηνική επίθεση. Αλλά το ίδιο και η Αμερική.

Το γαμήλιο δώρο των γονιών του Νέητ, που ήταν πρακτικοί τύποι, ήταν μια θέση και για τους τρεις τους στο καταφύγιο του Σένκτσουερι. Τους είχε κοστίσει αρκετά ακριβά και ο Νέητ είχε θυμώσει και τους είχε πει ότι δεν ήταν ανάγκη, αλλά το ίδιο το βράδυ του γάμου τους, στο κρεβάτι, της είχε πει ότι τελικά ήταν καλή ιδέα. Είχε ακουμπήσει το χέρι του πάνω στην τριών μηνών κοιλιά της και της είπε ότι ήθελε ένα μέλλον για τον γιο ή την κόρη τους κι ότι τα πράγματα ήταν δύσκολα και θα δυσκόλευαν περισσότερο. Στα καταφύγια της Βόλτεκ έμπαιναν όσοι πλήρωναν και κάμποσες θέσεις θα μοιράζονταν με εθνική λοταρία κι έπρεπε να αισθάνονται τυχεροί. Όσο της τα έλεγε αυτά, η Νόρα σκεφτόταν το τέλος του κόσμου κι ένιωθε μια ευχάριστη αναστάτωση.

Ένα πρωινό του Οκτωβρίου - ο Σον ήταν τότε έξι μηνών - ετοιμάζονταν να πάνε μαζί με τον Νέητ σε ένα γεύμα για τους βετεράνους του πολέμου της Αλάσκας, όταν το κουδούνι της πόρτας χτύπησε και εμφανίστηκε μπροστά τους ένας πλασιέ που επέμενε να τους πουλήσει μια σειρά από εγκυκλοπαίδειες. Η μέρα έξω ήταν ηλιόλουστη, είχαν αργήσει κι η Νόρα προσπαθούσε να σκεφτεί τι να πει για να τον ξεφορτωθεί όσο πιο ευγενικά μπορούσε. Τότε ήταν που η τηλεόραση έβγαλε έκτακτο ανακοινωθέν για επικείμενη ρίψη πυρηνικής βόμβας κι ο εκφωνητής επαναλάμβανε ότι «αυτό δεν είναι άσκηση» και «κατευθυνθείτε στο κοντινότερο καταφύγιο εσείς και η οικογένειά σας». Ο πλασιέ μάζεψε τις εγκυκλοπαίδειές του και το έβαλε στα πόδια. Ο Νέητ άρπαξε τον Σον από την κούνια του και άρχισε να τρέχει μαζί με τους υπόλοιπους γείτονες προς το λοφάκι που ήταν χτισμένο το καταφύγιο. Η Νόρα είχε σκεφτεί τότε ότι δεν ήταν και τόσο καλή μαμά, γιατί πρώτα σκέφτηκε ο Νέητ να πάρει αγκαλιά τον γιο τους και να φύγει αντί για την ίδια. Ίσως να μην ήταν καλή μαμά, όντως, αλλά τώρα πλησίαζε το τέλος του κόσμου ούτως ή άλλως και δεν είχε πολύ σημασία.

Στην είσοδο του καταφυγίου είχε συγκεντρωθεί κάμποσος πανικόβλητος κόσμος που φώναζε «Αφήστε μας να περάσουμε» αλλά υπήρχαν στρατιώτες εκεί κι είχαν κάνει γραμμή και έσπρωχναν τον κόσμο μακριά, λέγοντας, «Μόνο όσοι το όνομά τους είναι στη λίστα». Το δικό της το όνομα και του Νέητ και του Σον ήταν στη λίστα κι οι στρατιώτες άνοιξαν τη γραμμή για να περάσουν, αλλά μια γειτόνισσα με ξανθό πλατινέ μαλλί την τράβαγε απ' το χέρι και φώναζε, «Πάρτε με μέσα, πάρτε μέσα», και τότε ο Νέητ της άρπαξε το άλλο χέρι και την τράβηξε κοντά του κι η γειτόνισσα έμεινε πίσω κι έκλαιγε, φωνάζοντας ακόμα.

Όταν τελικά συγκεντρώθηκαν μαζί με κάμποσους άλλους στην πλατφόρμα με το νούμερο 111 που θα τους κατέβαζε κάτω από το έδαφος, είδαν την έκρηξη κάπου στο βάθος για λίγα δευτερόλεπτα. Μετά η πλατφόρμα χώθηκε μέσα στη γη κι ο κόσμος από πάνω χάθηκε στο σκοτάδι.

Ήταν 23 Οκτωβρίου του 2077.


	2. Chapter 2

Ο Μακ Κρήντι την παρατηρούσε καθώς προχωρούσε μπροστά του, αδύνατη και ψηλή, με το τουφέκι της κρεμασμένο με τόσο απαράδεκτο τρόπο που αν έπρεπε να το βγάλει τώρα να το χρησιμοποιήσει θα την προλάβαινε η σφαίρα στο κούτελο.

Τάχυνε το βήμα του και ήρθε δίπλα της, την έπιασε από τον ώμο και της είπε, «Ξεκρέμασε το τουφέκι», «Γιατί;», «Γιατί το έχεις βάλει ανάποδα και πρέπει να το βάλεις έτσι», κι έστρεψε το λουρί από την άλλη μεριά, περνώντας το πάνω από τον αριστερό της ώμο, «για να μπορείς να το φέρεις μπροστά σου με το σκοπευτικό σου χέρι. Γιατί αν δεν το πιάσεις γρήγορα, μπουμ» κι έφερε το χέρι του μπροστά στο πρόσωπό της και μετά με τον δείκτη του άγγιξε το μέτωπό της και την έσπρωξε ελαφρά. Εκείνη τον κοίταξε με γουρλωμένα μάτια και χαμογέλασε λίγο.

Ο Μακ Κρήντι αναρωτήθηκε γιατί χαμογελούσε όταν της έλεγε κάτι. Ξεφύσηξε ενοχλημένος και προχώρησε λίγο πιο μπροστά, δίνοντας της χώρο.

'Είναι μάταιο', σκέφτηκε. Απορούσε πώς το κορίτσι δεν είχε ακόμα σκοτωθεί και πώς στο καλό διέσχισε την έρημη γη από τον οικισμό εκεί βόρεια απ' όπου είπε ότι είχε έρθει μέχρι το κέντρο της Βοστώνης που ήταν κυριολεκτικά πεδίο μάχης. 'Όρθιο πτώμα', έτσι την είχε χαρακτηρίσει στον Τσάρλι λίγο μετά αφότου τον προσέλαβε. Έτσι ονόμαζε τους μαμμόθρεφτους που – σπάνια, είναι αλήθεια, αλλά συνέβαινε κι αυτό – τύχαινε να γνωρίσει και που, κατά την κρίση του, δεν είχαν στον ήλιο μοίρα. Και συνήθως δεν έπεφτε έξω.

Αλλά το κορίτσι, ως εκ του θαύματος, είχε καταφέρει να επιβιώσει την έξοδό της από το καταφύγιο και μάλιστα – άκουσον, άκουσον – να φτάσει μέχρι την Καλή Γειτονιά, όπου είχε ο Μακ Κρήντι το λημέρι του. Εντυπωσιακό.

Τη μέρα που είχε έρθει να τον βρει, καθόταν στο μπαρ στην Τρίτη Ράγα κι έπινε την τέταρτή του μπύρα. Είχε πει στον Τσάρλι να τα βάλει στο λογαριασμό του γιατί δεν είχε να τον πληρώσει κι εκείνος τον έβρισε και συνέχισε να σκουπίζει ποτήρια με το μεταλλικό του χέρι. Ένας τύπος δίπλα του τού είπε, «Κάποιος σε ζητάει», κι ο Μακ Κρήντι σηκώθηκε και πήγε τρεκλίζοντας μέχρι τα ιδιαίτερα διαμερίσματά του κι αντίκρισε στην είσοδο το ψηλόλιγνο κορίτσι μαζί με έναν Κύριο Πρακτικό κι έναν σκύλο και το πρώτο πράγμα που σκέφτηκε ήταν, 'Ποιος είναι τόσο ηλίθιος ώστε να φέρνει έναν ρόμπο-μπάτλερ στην Καλή Γειτονιά;'

Φορούσε μια βρώμικη καμπαρντίνα και ένα γαλάζιο πουκάμισο, καφέ παντελόνι και μπότες. Η καμπαρντίνα τής ήταν μεγάλη και την είχε δέσει πρόχειρα στη μέση με μια φθαρμένη δερμάτινη ζώνη και είχε διπλώσει τα μανίκια προς τα πάνω για να φαίνονται τα χέρια της. Το καφετί παντελόνι ήταν σκισμένο στο γόνατο, αφήνοντας να φανεί λίγο μελανιασμένο, λευκό δέρμα. Στο γαλάζιο πουκάμισο, στην περιοχή της κοιλιάς της και κρυμμένη από την καμπαρντίνα, υπήρχε μια υποψία ξεραμένου αίματος. Ναι, ήταν ολοφάνερο ότι είχε σουφρώσει τα ρούχα από κάποιον άλλο – κάποιον που δε ζούσε πια. Άλλωστε αυτό δεν είχαν κάνει όλοι τους, σκέφτηκε και γέλασε από μέσα του. Στο κεφάλι φορούσε ένα από εκείνα τα μεγάλα στρατιωτικά καπέλα με το φαρδύ γείσο ολόγυρα, αφήνοντας να ξεπροβάλλουν μακριές τούφες από καστανόξανθα μαλλιά. Καμπούριαζε λίγο και τα κουρασμένα της μάτια έμοιαζαν σα να ήταν στα πρόθυρα να κλάψει ή να τον ικετέψει για κάτι, ή κάτι τέτοιο λυπηρό τέλος πάντων.

Όμως κάτι δεν πήγαινε καλά και ήταν το εξής: έμοιαζε χορτάτη, ήταν καθαρή (πολύ καθαρή), είχε εκείνον τον αιωρούμενο στρογγυλό τενεκέ δίπλα της και, το κυριότερο, φορούσε εκείνο το υπερμέγεθες, φαντεζί ρολόι στο αριστερό της καρπό, το περιβόητο ΠΕΠ, που μόνο αν ήσουν τυχερός κι έβρισκες κανέναν άμοιρο επιζώντα των καταφυγίων θα μπορούσες να του το σουφρώσεις.

Τώρα ο Μακ Κρήντι είχε πολλά ελαττώματα – κυρίως την αναίδεια και την εξάρτησή του από το πιοτί – αλλά το μάτι του έκοβε κι ήξερε να κρίνει. Κι ένα ακόμα πράγμα που παρατήρησε, πριν καλά καλά το κορίτσι από το καταφύγιο – γιατί ήταν σίγουρος πλέον ότι από εκεί ερχόταν εκείνη η φοβισμένη γυναικούλα – ανοίξει το στόμα της να του μιλήσει, ήταν ότι ήταν παντρεμένη – ή έστω κάποια στιγμή στη ζωή της είχε παντρευτεί – διότι μαζί με το ΠΕΠ, στο αριστερό της χέρι γυάλιζε μια χρυσή βέρα. Πράγμα που τον κατέπληξε για τον απλούστατο λόγο ότι δεν την έκανε παραπάνω από 16 χρονών. Αλλά αυτό είχε λίγη σημασία· αυτό που είχε σημασία ήταν η φωνή από μέσα του που του έλεγε, 'τώρα ετοιμάσου Αρ Τζέι να τα κονομήσεις'. Κι ήταν πια ώρα, γιατί είχε μείνει εντελώς άφραγκος.

Ο σκύλος κούνησε χαρούμενος την ουρά του και προχώρησε μέσα στο δωμάτιο κι άρχισε να μυρίζει τον βρώμικο, κόκκινο καναπέ και μετά πλησίασε στο πόδι του Μακ Κρήντι για να το μυρίσει κι αυτό. Εκείνος του έδωσε μια – απαλή – σπρωξιά με την αρβύλα του.

«Λοιπόν. Πώς σου φαίνεται η ζωή στον πάνω κόσμο;» της είπε, κι άναψε τσιγάρο παριστάνοντας τον άνετο, γιατί δεν ήθελε να πάρει χαμπάρι ότι είχε αναδουλειές κι ήταν απελπισμένος για καπάκια.

Τον κοίταξε σαστισμένη, σα να μην καταλαβαίνει απολύτως τη γλώσσα του, ίσως προσπαθώντας να βρει τι την είχε προδώσει. Τελικά μίλησε και του είπε ότι ήθελε να νοικιάσει τις υπηρεσίες του για να τη μάθει να χρησιμοποιεί όπλα.

«Τι είδους όπλα;»

«Ό,τι να' ναι – τουφέκι, πιστόλι, μαχαίρι…»

«Σκοπεύεις να σκοτώσεις κάποιον;»

«Όχι - απλά η ζωή είναι δύσκολη όταν θέλουν οι άλλοι να σε σκοτώσουν».

«Αυτό ξαναπές το».

Ήταν πρωτοφανές αυτό για τον Μακ Κρήντι, να χρειάζεται να παραστήσει τον δάσκαλο, και του φάνηκε πολύ αστείο, αλλά το προσπέρασε και της είπε, «250 καπάκια. Χωρίς παζάρια. Για τρεις βδομάδες. Και βλέπουμε».

Το κορίτσι ολοφάνερα δεν είχε πάνω του αυτό το ποσό και άρχισε να ψαχουλεύει το σακίδιό της – μάλλον για το κουτί που φύλαγε τα καπάκια, αλλά περισσότερο από αμηχανία – και μετά του είπε, «Παίρνεις 100 τώρα και τα υπόλοιπα αργότερα;»

«Δεν κάνω ελεημοσύνες. Έλα ξανά όταν μαζέψεις 250». Ήταν όντως απελπισμένος και άφραγκος αλλά 100 ήταν πολύ χαμηλή ταρίφα, ακόμα και για τα δικά του στάνταρ.

Η περίεργη κομπανία που αποτελούνταν από το κορίτσι, τον αιωρούμενο μπάτλερ και τον σκύλο απομακρύνθηκε τότε, προσωρινά, και τους χάζεψε, καπνίζοντας, ενώ ανέβαιναν τα σκαλιά για να φύγουν από το μπαρ, ο μπάτλερ να μουρμουρίζει κάτι στην κυρά του κι ο σκύλος, αγνοώντας τις ανθρώπινες σκοτούρες, να ανεβαίνει τα σκαλοπάτια χοροπηδώντας χαρούμενος μπροστά τους. 'Ήρθε το τσίρκο στην πόλη', σκέφτηκε.

Απρόσμενα, το κορίτσι επέστρεψε μετά από μισή μόλις ώρα, με τον σκύλο μόνο.

«Πώς σου φαίνονται 200 καπάκια;», τον ρώτησε διστακτικά. Τα κουρασμένα της μάτια εκλιπαρούσαν σχεδόν κι εκείνος κατάλαβε ότι πιθανότατα αν ξόδευε αυτά τα 200 θα είχε ελάχιστα ακόμα για να τα βγάλει πέρα.

Ήταν σχεδόν έτοιμος να της δώσει το ΟΚ – τα 200 ήταν αρκετά για να βγάλει κάποια έξοδα που είχε κι άλλωστε 250 έλεγε για να αρχίσουν τα παζάρια οι πελάτες, παρόλο που δήλωνε αυστηρά ότι τα ποσά δεν είναι διαπραγματεύσιμα κι άλλες τέτοιες βλακείες.

Αλλά τότε – να ήταν άραγε απληστία, η προσωπική του αίσθηση του δικαίου, ή ο φθόνος για κάποιον που μέχρι τώρα τα είχε βρει εύκολα στη ζωή; Οτιδήποτε ήταν τέλος πάντων, ο Μακ Κρήντι ξανακοίταξε το χορτάτο κορίτσι και τον σκύλο και το ΠΕΠ, και λογάριασε από μέσα του, 'Και γιατί να κάνω σκόντο στο πλυμένο πλουσιόπαιδο απ' τα καταφύγια; Όχι – να μάθει πώς είναι η πραγματική ζωή, εδώ έξω, με τη λέρα. Αρχίζοντας με 'μένα'.

Κι έτσι της είπε, «Η τιμή είναι 250 – είπα: παζάρια δεν κάνω».

Το κορίτσι συνοφρυώθηκε και χαμήλωσε το βλέμμα και μετά έβγαλε ένα πουγκί που είχε μέσα στο σακίδιό της και άρχισε να μετράει καπάκια, ένα-ένα. 'Χα', σκέφτηκε ο Μακ Κρήντι, 'Το ήξερα ότι είχε κι άλλα κάπου εκεί μέσα'.

«248 είναι όλα όσα έχω', είπε χαμηλόφωνα και σύσπασε τα χείλη της ενοχλημένη.

«Καλά είναι - φέρ' τα».

Όταν άπλωσε το χέρι της για να του δώσει τα καπάκια, παρατήρησε ότι δεν φορούσε πια τη βέρα της.


	3. Chapter 3

Η πόρτα του κρυοθαλάμου άνοιξε με ένα δυνατό σφύριγμα κι η Νόρα σωριάστηκε στο πάτωμα, σύρθηκε στα τέσσερα λίγο παραπέρα και έκανε εμετό. Μετά αναδιπλώθηκε σε εμβρυακή στάση, τουρτουρίζοντας, μουσκεμένη ως το κόκκαλο, κι έμεινε έτσι για κάμποση ώρα. Όταν τελικά βρήκε τη δύναμη να σηκωθεί, προχώρησε τρεκλίζοντας μέχρι τον κρυοθάλαμο που βρισκόταν απέναντι από τον δικό της, σκούπισε το θολωμένο τζάμι με το μανίκι της και κοίταξε μέσα. Ο Νέητ αγκαλιά με τον Σον κοιμόντουσαν γαλήνιοι. Ήταν χλωμοί , πολύ χλωμοί, με πιτσιλιές πάγου εδώ κι εκεί.

Μια γυναικεία φωνή ακουγόταν από τα μεγάφωνα, επαναλαμβάνοντας ξανά και ξανά, «Κρίσιμη βλάβη – Κρίσιμη βλάβη». Πότε-πότε ο ήχος έκανε παράσιτα ή σταματούσε τελείως. Υπήρχε ένας μοχλός δίπλα από κάθε κρυοθάλαμο και η Νόρα τράβηξε εκείνον που ήταν δίπλα στου Νέητ προς τα κάτω. Μια άλλη φωνή ακούστηκε από ένα μικρό μεγάφωνο κάτω από τον μοχλό: «Χειροκίνητη παράκαμψη: μη επιτρεπτή».

'Σκατά, σκατά, σκατά…'

Η Νόρα σύρθηκε μέχρι το τερματικό που υπήρχε στη γωνία. Ήταν καλυμμένο με ένα παχύ στρώμα σκόνης που το έκανε στην άκρη με τα χέρια της.

'Πόσος καιρός έχει περάσει;'

Πάτησε μερικά κουμπιά στο πληκτρολόγιο και το τερματικό ενεργοποιήθηκε, βγάζοντας κοφτούς συνεχόμενους κρότους, και στην οθόνη η Νόρα διάβασε τα εξής:

 _***Διαγνωστικά***_

 _ **ΚΑΤΑΣΤΑΣΗ ΥΠΟΚΕΙΜΕΝΩΝ ΚΑΤΑΦΥΓΙΟΥ: 111**_

 _Κρυοθάλαμος 6: Νίκυ Σήμουρ. Κατάσταση: Μη ζωτικές λειτουργίες. Διάγνωση: Ασφυξία_

 _Κρυοθάλαμος 7: Τσάντγουϊκ Σήμουρ. Κατάσταση: Μη ζωτικές λειτουργίες. Διάγνωση: Ασφυξία_

 _Κρυοθάλαμος 8: Κλίφορντ Γκάρλαντ Ότις. Κατάσταση: Μη ζωτικές λειτουργίες. Διάγνωση: Ασφυξία_

 _Κρυοθάλαμος 9: Ανίτα Νέβιλ. Κατάσταση: Μη ζωτικές λειτουργίες. Διάγνωση: Ασφυξία_

 _Κρυοθάλαμος 10: Νέητ Κασάμπιαν. Κατάσταση: Μη ζωτικές λειτουργίες. Διάγνωση: Ασφυξία_

 _Κρυοθάλαμος 10: Σον Κασάμπιαν. Κατάσταση: Μη ζωτικές λειτουργίες. Διάγνωση: Ασφυξία_

 _Κρυοθάλαμος 11: Ελεονόρα Άντριους. Κατάσταση: Κενός κρυοθάλαμος_

Η Νόρα, με αναφιλητά, έτρεξε προς τα διπλανά δωμάτια. Κάθε δωμάτιο είχε έξι κρυοθαλάμους, τρεις στην δεξιά και τρεις στην αριστερή μεριά, ο ένας απέναντι από τον άλλο. Και σε κάθε δωμάτιο ήταν κλειστοί. Σε κάθε δωμάτιο υπήρχε ένα σκονισμένο τερματικό όπου επαναλαμβάνονταν τα λόγια, _Κατάσταση: Μη ζωτικές λειτουργίες. Διάγνωση: Ασφυξία._ Η γυναικεία φωνή από τα μεγάφωνα συνέχιζε να μιλάει.

Η Νόρα έκρυψε το πρόσωπό της με τα χέρια της κι έκλαψε σιωπηλά. Το καταφύγιο ήταν ένας υπόγειος παγωμένος τάφος κι εκείνη μια παραφωνία, γιατί ήταν ζεστή και ζωντανή. Θα μπορούσε να συρθεί μέχρι τον κρυοθάλαμό της, τον μοναδικό που ήταν ανοιχτός, και να πεθάνει εκεί, ήσυχα, ταιριάζοντας με το υπόλοιπο σκηνικό. Ή θα μπορούσε να βρει τρόπο να βγει. Έτσι όπως είχαν τα πράγματα, είχε αυτές τις δύο επιλογές. Αργότερα στη ζωή της θα ανακάλυπτε ότι σε πολλά πράγματα οι επιλογές ήταν απλές κι ήταν μόνο δύο: μένεις ή φεύγεις, μιλάς ή σωπαίνεις, πατάς τη σκανδάλη ή πεθαίνεις.

Κι η Ελεονόρα δεν ήθελε να πεθάνει. Όχι ακόμα.

Προσπέρασε τα δωμάτια των κρυοθαλάμων, άνοιξε την βαριά κυκλική πόρτα, σύρθηκε κατά μήκος του μεταλλικού διαδρόμου, περνώντας δίπλα από το δωμάτιο του αντιδραστήρα και, τελικά, έφτασε σ' εκείνο το δωμάτιο που όταν είχαν κατέβει για πρώτη φορά με την πλατφόρμα-ασανσέρ τους είχαν δώσει να φορέσουν από μια μπλε στολή με το νούμερο 111. Η πλατφόρμα ήταν εκεί και πάνω της υπήρχε μια κονσόλα και δίπλα στην κονσόλα, σωριασμένος στο πάτωμα, ένας σκελετός μέσα σε λευκή στολή.

'Πόσος καιρός έχει περάσει;'

Γύρω από ό,τι παλιότερα ήταν ένα αριστερό χέρι – τώρα πια κόκκαλα – υπήρχε ένας Προσωπικός Επεξεργαστής Πληροφοριών. Η Νόρα θυμήθηκε το ενημερωτικό φυλλάδιο που είχαν λάβει με το ταχυδρομείο όταν οι πεθεροί της αγόρασαν τη θέση στο καταφύγιο: 'Με την είσοδό σας στο καταφύγιο Βόλτεκ σας δίδεται ένας Προσωπικός Επεξεργαστής Πληροφοριών™ (ΠΕΠ). Μόνον οι κάτοχοι ΠΕΠ μπορούν να εξέλθουν εκ των καταφυγίων και να εισέλθουν εις αυτά'.

Σήκωσε το ΠΕΠ από το πάτωμα, το έχωσε στο χέρι της, τράβηξε ένα κυλινδρικό λευκό εξάρτημα που έγραφε 'ΣΥΝΔΕΣΤΕ ΜΕ ΚΟΝΣΟΛΑ ΕΙΣΟΔΟΥ/ΕΞΟΔΟΥ' και το έχωσε σε μια υποδοχή πάνω στην κονσόλα που έμοιαζε να έχει το ίδιο σχήμα. Τυχαία πάτησε το μεγάλο κόκκινο κουμπί ακριβώς δίπλα και η πλατφόρμα άρχισε να κινείται προς τα πάνω.

Όταν τελικά βγήκε στην επιφάνεια, η Νόρα περίμενε να αντικρύσει μια ραδιενεργή κόλαση, με μαυρισμένο έδαφος και σκοτεινό ουρανό. Αντ' αυτού, ανάσανε τον φρέσκο, δροσερό αέρα και είδε κάποια λιγοστά σύννεφα να ταξιδεύουν νωχελικά στον γαλανό ουρανό. Ήταν ακόμα μούσκεμα και έτρεμε ανεξέλεγκτα. Κατεβαίνοντας αργά από το λοφάκι, παρατήρησε ότι το γρασίδι ήταν καφετί και ξερό και τα λιγοστά δέντρα ήταν γκρίζα και σκελετωμένα, χωρίς φύλλα. Σκορπισμένα εδώ κι εκεί, κατά μήκος του δρόμου προς την παλιά της γειτονιά, παρατημένα τρέιλερ, λερωμένα με σκουριά και καπνό, πεταμένα ξύλινα καφάσια, τώρα το ξύλο τους μαυρισμένο και σάπιο, σπασμένοι ανεμιστήρες, μπουκαλάκια με φάρμακα, τα απομεινάρια από κάτι που έμοιαζε με καμένο βιβλίο, μια κλειστή βαλίτσα. Λίγο παραπέρα, ανάμεσα στα καφετί βάτα και το ξερό, άγριο χορτάρι, ξαπλωμένοι δύο σκελετοί, τα κιτρινισμένα κόκκαλα ξεπρόβαλλαν μέσα από λιωμένες στρατιωτικές φόρμες. Κάποτε είχαν κάνει πικνίκ εδώ με τον Νέητ, όταν ο Σον ήταν 4 μηνών. Θυμήθηκε το πρόσωπο του μωρού μέσα στον κρυοθάλαμο κι έβαλε τα κλάματα. Έμοιαζε σαν να κοιμάται. ' _Σον Κασάμπιαν: Μη ζωτικές λειτουργίες. Διάγνωση: Ασφυξία'._

Καθώς κατέβαινε τον λοφίσκο με τα νεκρά δέντρα είδε, γύρω στα 200 μέτρα μακριά, σε ένα σημείο όπου το έδαφος ήταν επίπεδο και τα δέντρα λιγοστά, ένα φως που τρεμόπαιζε κάτω από τον μεσημεριανό ήλιο κι αυτό το φως, είδε ένα λεπτό αργότερα, ήταν μια μικρή φωτιά και γύρω από τη φωτιά ήταν άνθρωποι. Κοντοστάθηκε λίγο, διστακτική, και μετά συνέχισε να τους πλησιάζει, προσπαθώντας να μένει κρυμμένη πίσω από τα ξεραμένα δέντρα. Αλλά, απ' όσο μπορούσε να καταλάβει, ήταν απλά τέσσερις άνθρωποι, οι δύο κάθονταν στο έδαφος γύρω από τη φωτιά και οι άλλοι δύο ήταν όρθιοι. Οι όρθιοι κρατούσαν κάτι στα χέρια, κάτι μακρύ σαν κοντάρι, κι η Νόρα σκέφτηκε 'Τι σημασία έχει;' κι η καρδιά της ήδη χτυπούσε πιο γρήγορα γιατί ήθελε απεγνωσμένα να συναντήσει κάποιον ζωντανό και να ξεχάσει για λίγο τον θάνατο.

Η εμφάνιση τους ήταν αλλόκοτη. Οι τρεις φορούσαν εφαρμοστά μαύρα παντελόνια αλλά, παρόλο που έκανε λίγο κρύο, δεν φορούσαν τίποτα από πάνω, παρά μόνο, όσο μπορούσε να διακρίνει, τιράντες ή λωρίδες λοξά και κατά μήκος του κορμού τους και κάποια μεταλλικά εξαρτήματα στους ώμους, στα χέρια και στα γόνατα. Της φάνηκε ότι ο ένας τους είχε στερεωμένο στο στήθος κάτι που έμοιαζε με τρυπητό για μακαρόνια, αλλά δεν μπορούσε να είναι σίγουρη. Ο τέταρτος άνδρας φορούσε μια υπόλευκη ολόσωμη φόρμα, μια καφέ πλατιά ζώνη και μια δερμάτινη λωρίδα που ξεκίναγε από την αριστερή μεριά της ζώνης και ανέβαινε μέχρι πάνω στον δεξί του ώμο. Το κεφάλι του ήταν ξυρισμένο (ή ήταν φαλακρός;), ενώ οι υπόλοιποι είχαν ξυρισμένη τη μια πλευρά του κεφαλιού τους, αφήνοντας μια περίεργη χαίτη να κρέμεται στην άλλη πλευρά. Της φάνηκαν σαν μια αλλόκοτη φυλή ιθαγενών, από αυτούς που είχε δει μια φορά στην εγκυκλοπαίδεια τους σπιτιού τους, στημένους μπροστά από τις πρόχειρες καλύβες τους με τα κοντάρια τους στα χέρια.

Η Νόρα δεν είχε δει πότε κάτι τέτοιο. Πόσο μάλλον δεν είχε δει να κυκλοφορούν κοντά στη γειτονιά της ιθαγενείς με τουφέκια. Γιατί τουφέκια ήταν αυτά που κρατούσαν οι δύο όρθιοι, μπορούσε τώρα να τα διακρίνει καθαρά. Έκανε ένα βήμα προς τα αριστερά και βγήκε από την κρυψώνα που της πρόσφερε το δέντρο και, μόλις ο ένας τους την πήρε χαμπάρι φώναξε κάτι στους υπόλοιπους, οι οποίοι σηκώθηκαν από τη φωτιά και στράφηκαν προς το μέρος της. Ο άνδρας με την υπόλευκη φόρμα έκανε λίγα βήματα μπροστά κι η Νόρα διαπίστωσε ότι, στην πραγματικότητα, δεν ήταν άνδρας αλλά γυναίκα. Εκείνη η καφετί λωρίδα που φόραγε στο στήθος ήταν το λουρί του τουφεκιού που είχε κρεμασμένο στον ώμο. Μάταια περίμενε μια φράση ή έναν χαιρετισμό, κάτι που τέλος πάντων κάνουν οι άνθρωποι όταν συναντούν άλλους ανθρώπους. Αντ' αυτού, η γυναίκα που φορούσε τη λευκή φόρμα έβαλε το τουφέκι σε θέση βολής, μισόκλεισε το μάτι, κοιτάζοντας από το σκόπευτρο, και πυροβόλησε. Η Νόρα έσκυψε και μετακινήθηκε στο πλάι και η σφαίρα, ευτυχώς, δεν την πέτυχε.

Παρόλο που το σώμα της πονούσε και τα πόδια της ήταν ακόμα αδύναμα κι έτρεμαν, έκανε στροφή κι άρχισε να τρέχει φρενιασμένα, κι ενώ έτρεχε μια άλλη φωνή, όχι η φωνή της προπολεμικής της λογικής, αλλά μια άλλη, εκείνη που είχε ακούσει για πρώτη φορά μέσα στο καταφύγιο, της έλεγε ξανά και ξανά: 'Όχι, ακόμα, όχι ακόμα'. Κι όσο η Νόρα υπάκουε στην προσταγή αυτής της φωνής, θα έμενε ζωντανή.

Έφτασε τελικά στην άλλη πλευρά της λίμνης που περιτριγύριζε τη μικρή κοινότητα όπου κάποτε ήταν το σπίτι της. Οι ιθαγενείς που ήθελαν να τη σκοτώσουν δεν την ακολούθησαν. Της είχε κοπεί η ανάσα και γονάτισε στο ξερό χορτάρι εξουθενωμένη. Είκοσι περίπου μέτρα μακριά, κοντά στην όχθη της λίμνης, ξεχώρισε ένα ελάφι που έπινε νερό. Όταν εκείνο την αντιλήφθηκε, όμως, και γύρισε προς το μέρος της, η Νόρα διαπίστωσε με τρόμο ότι είχε δύο κεφάλια.

Βρήκε τελικά ένα εγκαταλελειμμένο τροχόσπιτο λίγα μέτρα πιο πέρα και χώθηκε μέσα. Έκλεισε την πόρτα. Κάτι ιπτάμενο που βούιζε έκανε δυο-τρεις κύκλους γύρω από το τροχόσπιτο και μετά την άφησε στην ησυχία της. Όταν άρχισε να πέφτει ο ήλιος κουλουριάστηκε σε μια γωνιά, αγκάλιασε με τα χέρια της τα γόνατά της, κι άρχισε να κλαίει, κουνώντας το σώμα της μπρος-πίσω, μπρος-πίσω. Έμεινε εκεί μέχρι το επόμενο πρωί.

Κατάφερε να φτάσει μέχρι την παλιά της γειτονιά, μόνο και μόνο για να διαπιστώσει ότι δεν είχε μείνει τίποτα σχεδόν όρθιο. Κάποια σπίτια στέκονταν ακόμα, αλλά οι σκεπές είχαν διαλυθεί, τα κουφώματα έχασκαν χωρίς πατζούρια ή τζάμια και οι περισσότεροι τοίχοι είχαν πέσει. Ο δρόμος είχε ραγίσματα και καφετί χορτάρια ξεπρόβαλλαν μέσα από τις σχισμές. Οι στύλοι με τα φώτα είχαν στραβώσει κι έστεκαν αλλόκοτα, σκουριασμένοι. Αντικείμενα που μαρτυρούσαν ίχνη από μια παλιότερη ζωή, σπασμένες λεκάνες από νιπτήρες, διαλυμένες ντουλάπες, σαραβαλιασμένες καρέκλες, ένα σκουριασμένο παιδικό τρίκυκλο, σκορπισμένα τώρα εδώ κι εκεί, ανάμεσα στα χαλάσματα.

'Πόσος καιρός έχει περάσει;'

Διστακτικά προχώρησε στον ραγισμένο δρόμο, κρυφοκοιτάζοντας μέσα από τα ερείπια μήπως υπήρχε κάτι ακόμα ζωντανό, φιλικό ή εχθρικό – δεν ήξερε τι να περιμένει. Αλλά δεν υπήρχε τίποτα. Όσοι ζούσαν κάποτε σ' εκείνα τα σπίτια είτε είχαν πεθάνει από την έκρηξη ή είχαν μπει στο καταφύγιο, όπου είχαν πάλι βρει τον θάνατο. Βρήκε το παλιό της σπίτι και μπήκε μέσα. Ένα τμήμα του στεκόταν ακόμα. Το υπνοδωμάτιο και ο πίσω τοίχος της κουζίνας είχαν διαλυθεί, αλλά το δωματιάκι του Σον είχε παραδόξως διατηρηθεί. Άγγιξε το κάγκελο από την ξύλινη κούνια του, που ήταν γαλάζια όταν την είχαν αγοράσει. Τώρα ήταν ανοιχτό καφέ του ξύλου με γαλάζια μπαλώματα εδώ κι εκεί. Στο πάτωμα υπήρχαν λίγοι κύβοι με το αλφάβητο, το Α και το Φ, το Γ και το Ο. 'Μην κλάψεις πάλι', σκέφτηκε, αλλά ζεστά δάκρυα κύλησαν στο μάγουλό της και δεν μπορούσε να τα συγκρατήσει.

' _Μη ζωτικές λειτουργίες. Διάγνωση: Ασφυξία'._ Λόγια ψυχρά, σαν τον τάφο του.

Υπήρχε όμως και κάτι άλλο. Το άκουσε στην αρχή σαν σούρισμα και μετά σαν σφύριγμα από έναν αόρατο ατμομάγειρα και της ήταν τόσο γνώριμο, ήξερε ακριβώς τι ήταν. Έτρεξε στην μισοδιαλυμένη κουζίνα και, πίσω από τον πλαϊνό τοίχο που στεκόταν ακόμα όρθιος, ξεπρόβαλλε διστακτικά και έπλευσε άτσαλα προς το μέρος της, ανεμίζοντας τα τέσσερα μηχανικά του χέρια, ο Κόντσγουορθ, ο ρόμπο-μπάτλερ. Μπορεί ο άντρας και ο γιος της να είχαν χαθεί, οι γείτονες και όλοι όσοι είχαν χωθεί μέσα στο καταραμένο καταφύγιο νεκροί, αλλά ο Κόντσγουορθ είχε με κάποιο τρόπο επιβιώσει από την έκρηξη και αιωρούνταν εκεί, μπροστά της. Λίγο σκουριασμένος, ήταν η αλήθεια, το σύστημα πλοήγησης του δεν δούλευε και τόσο καλά γιατί κατά καιρούς έπεφτε και σερνόταν στο πάτωμα και η φωνή του ακουγόταν σαν κρώξιμο και δεν πρόφερε όλες τις λέξεις καθαρά. Το πρώτο πράγμα που της είπε ήταν:

«Κ…ρρρρρρ….ία έεεεεχ…..τε αργήσει για μεση….μερρρρρρ…ιανό: διακόοοοοοσσσσια – δέκα - χρόνια – έναν – μήνα – και – ππππππέντε – μέρες».

Η Νόρα στεκόταν και τον κοίταζε αποσβολωμένη, με ξεραμένα δάκρυα στα χλωμά της μάγουλα, με τη μπλε της φόρμα και το ΠΕΠ στο χέρι. 'Πόσος καιρός έχει περάσει;'

«Ποια είναι η ημερομηνία σήμερα, Κόντσγουορθ;» του είπε επιτακτικά κι απότομα.

Ήταν 10 Νοεμβρίου του 2287. Είχε κοιμηθεί στον κρυοθάλαμο για 210 χρόνια.


	4. Chapter 4

Ο Μακ Κρήντι στερέωσε το πίσω μέρος του τουφεκιού λίγο χαμηλότερα από τον δεξί του ώμο και πάνω από το στήθος, κρατώντας την κάνη με το αριστερό του χέρι που το είχε ακουμπισμένο στο λυγισμένο του πόδι. Ακούμπησε το μάγουλό του στη ξύλινη λαβή του όπλου, κλείνοντας το ένα του μάτι, ενώ με το άλλο εστίασε το βλέμμα του στον στόχο που έβλεπε μέσα από τον φακό. Κράτησε την ανάσα του. Πάτησε την σκανδάλη και το μπουκάλι της μπύρας, που βρισκόταν περίπου 200 μέτρα μακριά, έγινε κομμάτια. Χωρίς να αλλάξει θέση κι ακουμπώντας την κάνη του όπλου στο γόνατό του, σήκωσε το αριστερό χέρι, τράβηξε μια σφαίρα απ' αυτές που είχε στερεωμένες στο στρατιωτικό του καπέλο και την έχωσε επιδέξια στην ειδική υποδοχή του όπλου. Όπλισε και στόχευσε το επόμενο μπουκάλι που το είχε τοποθετήσει λίγα μέτρα μακριά από το πρώτο. Ακούστηκε ένας ανεπαίσθητος ήχος από γυαλί που σπάει, μέτρα μακριά.

Ήταν ωραίες οι στιγμές που η προσοχή του ήταν συγκεντρωμένη στον στόχο, δεν άκουγε και δεν έβλεπε τίποτα άλλο και το μυαλό του άδειαζε από τις σκέψεις. Η μόνη άλλη στιγμή που το μυαλό του άδειαζε έτσι ήταν όταν είχε πιει πολύ, που κι αυτό ήταν ωραίο, γιατί όταν ερχόταν η ώρα να κάνει σκέψεις, ήταν δυσάρεστες και δεν τις ήθελε. Γι' αυτό προσπαθούσε πάντα ή να πίνει ή να πυροβολεί. Και διάολε, γιατί όχι; Ήταν πολύ καλός και στα δύο, ειδικά στο δεύτερο!

Όλη αυτήν την παράσταση με τα μπουκάλια την είχε στήσει για να δείξει στο κορίτσι την τεχνική του σκοπευτικού τουφεκιού, αν και δεν ήταν σίγουρος πότε είχε σταματήσει να της δείχνει και πότε είχε αρχίσει να επιδεικνύει τις ικανότητές του στο σημάδι.

«Εντυπωσιάστηκες;», γύρισε και ρώτησε με αυταρέσκεια το κορίτσι, που στεκόταν λίγο πιο πίσω. Εκείνη του έγνεψε καταφατικά, με ένα ευγενικό χαμόγελο.

Το κορίτσι παραήταν ευγενικό για τον πάνω κόσμο, σκέφτηκε ενοχλημένος. Είχε περάσει λίγες μέρες μαζί της, σκαλίζοντας μέσα στα απομεινάρια των εγκαταλελειμμένων κτηρίων για προμήθειες, προσπαθώντας να βρουν καμιά μικροδουλειά για να αγοράσουν πυρομαχικά και όπλα, και σε όλες τις συνδιαλλαγές τους με τον υπόλοιπο κόσμο – πλανόδιους εμπόρους, το αλλόκοτο μωσαϊκό των κατοίκων της Καλής Γειτονιάς – το κορίτσι έδινε κάτι γλυκερές απαντήσεις, κούναγε το κεφάλι της με συμπόνια και χαμογελούσε – πάντα χαμογελούσε – ευγενικά. Ήταν κάτι που τον εκνεύριζε αφάνταστα. Ούτε καν προσπαθούσε να παζαρέψει την πληρωμή της για τα θελήματα που την έβαζαν να κάνει οι κάθε λογής αργόσχολοι, για όνομα του θεού! Κάθε φορά, μετά, της έκανε κήρυγμα, προσπαθούσε να της δώσει να καταλάβει ότι δεν έπρεπε να μιλάει έτσι στους βρωμιάρηδες, δεν έπρεπε να τους λυπάται, ούτε να τους χαμογελάει. Της είχε πει πολλές φορές ότι όσοι τους ζητούσαν κάποιο θέλημα – ειδικά ο καλοταϊσμένος κόσμος στο Διαμάντι – είχαν περισσότερα καπάκια απ' όσα ήταν διατεθειμένοι να την πληρώσουν κι έτσι έπρεπε να επιμένει όσο την έπαιρνε στα παζάρια για να βγάλει το μεγαλύτερο δυνατό κέρδος. Της είχε πει ακόμα – κι αυτό το είχε τονίσει – ότι εδώ - σε αντίθεση με ό,τι είχε μάθει απ' τη ζωή της στο καταφύγιο – η συμπόνια, η ευγένεια και η καλοσύνη σήμαιναν ανοησία και αδυναμία· ο κόσμος ήταν αχάριστος και συμφεροντολόγος κι αν συνέχιζε έτσι, αργά ή γρήγορα, αυτός ο ίδιος κόσμος θα την ποδοπατούσε, θα την έκλεβε και θα τη σκότωνε.

Το κορίτσι άκουγε προσεκτικά αυτά που της έλεγε και μερικές φορές λογομαχούσαν γιατί εκείνη επέμενε ότι δεν ήταν όλοι οι άνθρωποι έτσι κι ότι τάχα μου κάποιοι την είχαν βοηθήσει και της είχαν συμπαρασταθεί μέχρι τώρα, κι ότι, ακόμα, αν οι άνθρωποι συνεργάζονταν μεταξύ τους σ' αυτόν τον μισοκατεστραμμένο κόσμο, αντί να σκοτώνονται και να κλέβουν ο ένας τον άλλο, θα μπορούσαν να έχουν «αμοιβαίο όφελος». Έτσι ακριβώς το είχε πει. Εκείνος την κοίταγε με απορία τότε γιατί, εκτός του ότι πέταγε κι αυτές τις λέξεις που δυσκολευόταν να τις καταλάβει, του φαινόταν ότι μιλούσε με ένα πεντάχρονο παιδί – όχι, ακόμα χειρότερα: όσα πεντάχρονα είχε γνωρίσει είχαν μεγαλύτερη σοφία από αυτήν εδώ την κοπέλα.

Αλλά σε γενικές γραμμές το κορίτσι προσπαθούσε να κάνει αυτά που της έλεγε, πραγματικά της το αναγνώριζε, αν και πολλές φορές υποπτευόταν ότι άλλαζε τη συμπεριφορά της όταν εκείνος ήταν μπροστά, για να τον ευχαριστήσει, σα να ήταν μαθήτρια μπροστά στο δάσκαλο, κι ότι αν ήταν μόνη της θα κατέφευγε στις γλυκανάλατες ευγένειές της.

Όση προσπάθεια κι αν κατέβαλλε βέβαια, έκανε μπαμ από μακριά ότι ήταν διαφορετική κι αλλόκοτη, κι αυτό εξαιρώντας εκείνο το φαντεζί ρολόι που φόραγε στο χέρι της. Διάολε, ακόμα κι η προφορά της ήταν αλλόκοτη κι όταν την είχε ρωτήσει είχε μουρμουρίσει κάτι του στυλ ότι οι γονείς της ήταν από ένα άλλο μέρος, 'Εβρόπη' του φαίνεται είχε πει, και σκέφτηκε ότι του έλεγε αρλούμπες γιατί πώς οι γονείς της ήταν από άλλο μέρος αφού είχαν γεννηθεί μέσα στο καταφύγιο κι εν πάση περιπτώσει, αν δεχτούμε ότι αναφερόταν στους προ-προ-προ-παππούδες της, μήπως περίμενε να πιστέψει ότι είχε κρατηθεί η γλώσσα του αναθεματισμένου τόπου τους από γενιά σε γενιά; Αλλά ήταν κουρασμένος τότε που του το είχε πει και το άφησε να περάσει. Απλά σκέφτηκε ότι το κορίτσι δεν είχε ταλέντο στο να λέει ψέματα, κάτι που πάλι ήταν εναντίον της.

Η αλήθεια ήταν το κορίτσι δεν είχε κανένα ταλέντο που μπορούσε να τη βοηθήσει να επιβιώσει στην Κοινοπολιτεία. Όταν την πρωτογνώρισε δεν ήξερε καν να πιάνει το όπλο, πόσο μάλλον να πυροβολεί. Όταν τη ρώτησε πώς τα είχε καταφέρει να φτάσει ως την Καλή Γειτονιά του είχε πει πως έτρεχε και πως κρυβόταν τον περισσότερο καιρό και στα σκούρα την είχε βοηθήσει το ρομπότ κι ο σκύλος. Κι ότι μάλλον ήταν τυχερή. Γι' αυτό το τελευταίο ο Μακ Κρήντι δεν είχε καμιά αμφιβολία, κι εξάλλου πίστευε πολύ στην τύχη – στην τύχη και στα καπάκια - γιατί είχαν υπάρξει άπειρες φορές που η θεά τύχη τον είχε βοηθήσει – και μία φορά που δεν τον βοήθησε. Αλλά επιστρέφοντας στην απόλυτη έλλειψη ταλέντου του κοριτσιού, δεν ήξερε να πολεμά ούτε να πυροβολεί, δεν ήταν καλή στον στόχο, ήταν αργή και απρόσεκτη, επιπόλαιη, φοβητσιάρα και αφελής. Κι έτσι ο Μακ Κρήντι αισθανόταν πάλι ότι συνόδευε μικρό παιδί, που μόλις τώρα έβγαινε στον αληθινό κόσμο και τον κοίταγε σαστισμένο, κι ότι ο ίδιος ήταν ο πατέρας που του εξηγούσε τι πρέπει να κάνει και τι να πει. Γι' αυτό κι από πολύ νωρίς είχε σταματήσει να τη λέει 'αφεντικό' – γιατί άλλωστε ΗΤΑΝ το αφεντικό του, αυτό ήταν αλήθεια – και τη φώναζε 'μικρή' αντ' αυτού, εξαιτίας αυτής της αφέλειας που είχε αλλά και του γεγονότος ότι του φαινόταν πάρα πολύ νέα, παρόλο που όταν την είχε ρωτήσει του είχε πει ότι ήταν 20 χρονών. Σ' αυτό πάντως την πίστεψε λόγω του ύψους της κι επειδή σκέφτηκε ότι μια ζωή χωρίς κακουχίες και ραδιενέργεια μάλλον σε κάνει να δείχνεις μικρότερος – ή μάλλον, το αντίθετο, όλοι τους εκεί έξω, στον από πάνω κόσμο, έδειχναν μεγαλύτεροι απ' ό,τι πραγματικά ήταν. Και σκεφτόταν με περιφρόνηση, αλλά και με λίγο φθόνο, για να είναι ειλικρινής, πόσο άνετα την έβγαζαν όλοι αυτοί οι τύποι στα καταφύγια – δεν ήταν κι άσχημα να μη χρειάζεται να κοιμάσαι με το ένα μάτι ανοιχτό μήπως σου τη φέρει κανένας πισώπλατα.

Αυτό το 'πισώπλατα' σκεφτόταν ο μισθοφόρος Μακ Κρήντι ένα βράδυ που είχαν βρει καταφύγιο μέσα σε ένα ερειπωμένο σπίτι και κάθονταν γύρω από μια πρόχειρη φωτιά κι έτρωγαν φασόλια από κάτι προπολεμικές κονσέρβες που κουβάλαγαν μαζί τους. Ήταν κακόκεφος επειδή ήθελε να πιει και να καπνίσει και δεν είχε ούτε ποτό, ούτε τσιγάρο. Κι έτσι μόλις τέλειωσε το φαΐ του, πέταξε το άδειο κουτί της κονσέρβας παραπέρα με θόρυβο, την κοίταξε συνοφρυωμένος και της είπε:

«Ώρα είναι να μου πεις την αλήθεια, γιατί μέχρι τώρα το μόνο που έχεις κάνει είναι να μου αραδιάζεις ψευτιές και μισόλογα. Και μην κάνεις τον κόπο να το αρνηθείς». Και πρόσθεσε, κάπως πιο μαλακά, «Αν είναι να ταξιδεύουμε μαζί, πρέπει να σε εμπιστεύομαι».

Το κορίτσι ολοφάνερα δεν την περίμενε αυτήν τη συζήτηση και στραβοκατάπιε την ώρα που έτρωγε την μπουκιά από τα φασόλια της και τον κοίταξε με γουρλωμένα μάτια. Ο σκύλος είχε κάτσει παραπέρα και σκάλιζε την άδεια κονσέρβα με τη γλώσσα του, προσπαθώντας να βρει κάτι να φάει.

«Για να δούμε τι ξέρουμε μέχρι τώρα λοιπόν: ότι ζούσες σε ένα απ' αυτά τα υπόγεια καταφύγια - αυτό το κατάλαβα από μόνος μου κι εσύ το παραδέχτηκες - κι ότι δεν έχεις ιδέα πώς να χρησιμοποιείς όπλο και θέλεις να σε διδάξω. Ως εδώ καλά, αλλά υπάρχουν διάφορες τρύπες και η πρώτη και καλύτερη είναι πώς στο καλό αποφάσισες να βγεις από το καταφύγιο χωρίς να έχεις τον παραμικρό εξοπλισμό ή έστω κάποια ιδέα του πώς θα επιβιώσεις στον πάνω κόσμο. Δηλαδή, δεν είναι ότι αυτοί οι φλώροι από κάτω δεν έχουν ιδέα τι γίνεται πάνω. Είχα γνωρίσει άλλον έναν σαν κι εσένα, ένα πλουσιόπαιδο που ζούσε σε καταφύγιο και, πίστεψέ με, δεν είχε καμία σχέση με του λόγου σου. Μάλιστα ήταν πολύ καπάτσος και στα λόγια και στο πιστόλι». Ο Μακ Κρήντι έσκυψε λίγο μπροστά, κοιτάζοντάς την με καχυποψία πίσω από τη μικρή φωτιά, με το δείκτη του δεξιού του χεριού στραμμένο πάνω της καθώς μίλαγε. «Το δεύτερο είναι, είχα δει τη χρυσή σου βέρα όταν με προσέλαβες, για την ακρίβεια, λίγο προτού με προσλάβεις, κι επειδή δε μου φαίνεσαι ο τύπος που κλέβει βέρες, θέλω να μου πεις τώρα, ειλικρινά, αν περιμένεις να ξεφυτρώσει από κάπου κανένας οργισμένος σύζυγος, γιατί αν είναι έτσι, μπορείς να πάρεις πίσω τα μισά καπάκια σου και δρόμο – σε τέτοιες ιστορίες δεν μπλέκω κι επιπλέον θέλω να κοιμάμαι ήσυχος».

Το κορίτσι τον κοίταξε σκυθρωπό, έσκυψε για λίγο και σκάλισε τη μισοφαγωμένη της κονσέρβα και μετά σήκωσε το κεφάλι και του είπε:

«Το περίμενα ότι αργά ή γρήγορα θα κάναμε αυτή τη συζήτηση – δεν έχεις άδικο».

«Φυσικά και δεν έχω», έκανε αυθάδικα.

«Για σύζυγο δε χρειάζεται να φοβάσαι», έκανε, με ένα πικρό χαμόγελο. «Έχει σκοτωθεί».

'Τι γάιδαρος', σκέφτηκε τότε ο Μακ Κρήντι για τον εαυτό του, αλλά πριν προλάβει να μουρμουρίσει συγνώμη το κορίτσι τον πρόλαβε και του είπε, «Δεν πειράζει, δεν μπορούσες να το ξέρεις». Ανακάθισε κι έκανε μια παύση, κοιτάζοντας τον διερευνητικά και φάνηκε ότι δυσκολευόταν να συνεχίσει. Αλλά συνέχισε.

Τον ρώτησε τότε αν μπορούσε να τον εμπιστευτεί και η ίδια κι εκείνος της απάντησε ότι ναι, μπορούσε, αλλά η ερώτηση ήταν μάταιη ούτως ή άλλως, σωστά; Δεν είχε κι άλλη επιλογή εκείνη τη στιγμή.

«Έχω όντως έρθει από καταφύγιο – αλλά δεν έχω ζήσει καθόλου μέσα. Μας βάλανε σε κρυοθαλάμους αμέσως μόλις μπήκαμε. Ξύπνησα περίπου πριν ένα μήνα. Ξύπνησα 210 χρόνια μετά. Είμαι η μοναδική επιζήσασα από το καταφύγιο – όλοι οι υπόλοιποι είναι νεκροί».

Ο Μακ Κρήντι δυσκολεύτηκε ιδιαίτερα να βρει κάτι να πει. Καθόταν και την κοίταγε ακίνητος, με το στόμα μισάνοιχτο, προσπαθώντας να κατανοήσει αυτά που του έλεγε, που τα επαναλάμβανε λέξη-λέξη μέσα στο μυαλό του. Είχε απλωμένα τα χέρια του, με ακουμπισμένους τους αγκώνες στα γόνατά του, και στο ένα χέρι κρατούσε το πιρούνι, με το οποίο είχε φάει τα φασόλια. Τελικά είπε, κατάπληκτος, «Κοίτα να δεις…»

Και μετά:

«Θες να μου πεις ότι είδες τον Μεγάλο Πόλεμο; Είδες το μεγάλο μπουμ;»

«Ναι – θέλω να πω, λίγο. Είδαμε τη λάμψη της έκρηξης καθώς το ασανσέρ μάς κατέβαζε στο καταφύγιο».

Η νύχτα απ' έξω από το πρόχειρο καταφύγιό τους ήταν ήσυχη και μόνο λίγα τριξίματα από τα κλαριά των νεκρών δέντρων ακούγονταν. Πού και πού κανένα αγριόσκυλο να αλυχτάει.

Οι ερωτήσεις που ακολούθησαν ήταν αναμενόμενες για το κορίτσι και τις απαντούσε με ευγενική υπομονή. Ο Μακ Κρήντι ήταν ξαναμμένος τώρα με τον ενθουσιασμό της νέας αποκάλυψης, ήθελε να τη ρωτήσει πώς ήταν οι δρόμοι με τα αυτοκίνητα στον παλιό κόσμο (μιας και τώρα είχαν απομείνει μονάχα τα κουφάρια των αυτοκινήτων σκορπισμένα εδώ κι εκεί στην ραγισμένη άσφαλτο), πώς ήταν οι πόλεις, τι δουλειές έκαναν οι άνθρωποι κι αν έβγαζαν πολλά καπάκια.

«Ξέρεις», του έκανε το κορίτσι, χαμογελώντας, «τότε δεν χρησιμοποιούσαμε καπάκια από Νούκα-Κόλα για χρήμα – αυτό είναι μεταπολεμική καινοτομία.»

«Ναι, ξέχασα, χρησιμοποιούσατε αυτά τα χάρτινα που τα μαζεύουμε για να γεμίζουμε στρώματα», απάντησε με ένα ειρωνικό χαμόγελο.

Όχι ότι ο Μακ Κρήντι δεν είχε κάποια ιδέα για το πώς ήταν ο κόσμος πριν τη μεγάλη έκρηξη, από τα ψήγματα πληροφοριών που υπήρχαν εδώ κι εκεί στον μεταπολεμικό κόσμο, κάτι ολοταινίες προπολεμικές, μισοκαμένα βιβλία, φωτογραφίες και, φυσικά, τις κάθε λογής αντίκες που είχαν σωθεί, σκορπισμένες σαν δυστυχισμένα κουφάρια στα ερείπια. Αλλά δεν του συνέβαινε και κάθε μέρα να μιλάει με ένα ζωντανό λείψανο!

Από τις απαντήσεις που του έδινε το κορίτσι, εκείνη που του είχε αρέσει περισσότερο ήταν όταν τη ρώτησε πώς της φαινόταν ο κόσμος στον οποίο είχε ξυπνήσει μετά τη χειμερία νάρκη της κι εκείνη, εν ολίγοις, του είχε πει ότι ήταν για γέλια και σκατένιος. Το κορίτσι δεν είχε χρησιμοποιήσει αυτές ακριβώς τις εκφράσεις, για να λέμε την αλήθεια, αλλά του είχε πετάξει μια από εκείνες τις ακαταλαβίστικες λέξεις που συνήθιζε να χρησιμοποιεί – δεν το έκανε για επίδειξη, το καταλάβαινε τώρα πια – και μετά του το εξήγησε, στη γλώσσα του, και τέλος πάντων αυτό ήθελε να πει, ίσως χρησιμοποιώντας πιο κομψές εκφράσεις. Αισθάνθηκε απέραντη ικανοποίηση που είτε επρόκειτο για τους φαντασμένους στο Διαμάντι, ή τους λεχρίτες στην Καλή Γειτονιά, για το κορίτσι ήταν ένα και το αυτό – μια βρωμερή αθλιότητα. Χάρηκε επειδή αυτό ακριβώς πίστευε κι αυτός, γιατί ήταν πραγματιστής κι απαισιόδοξος κι έβλεπε τον κόσμο όπως πραγματικά ήταν, χωρίς ψευδαισθήσεις. 'Ας το άκουγαν τώρα αυτό οι βλάκες στο Διαμάντι' – το 'Κόσμημα της Κοινοπολιτείας', έτσι το ονόμαζαν.

'Μη χέσω'.

Η ώρα είχε περάσει όμως κι αποφάσισε ν' αφήσει το κορίτσι στην ησυχία του – θα είχαν χρόνο να του λύσει τις απορίες του για τον παλιό κόσμο αργότερα. Εκείνη σκαρφάλωσε κουρασμένη στον φθαρμένο καναπέ που βρισκόταν στο δωμάτιο και μετά από λίγο αποκοιμήθηκε. Ο σκύλος κουλουριάστηκε στο πάτωμα, δίπλα στα πόδια της, κι έμεινε έτσι, ήσυχος. Εκείνος θα κράταγε για λίγο τσίλιες, και μετά θα έπαιρνε έναν υπνάκο καθιστός στο ξύλινο πάτωμα. Ήταν συνηθισμένος άλλωστε.

Τώρα που το κορίτσι είχε αποκοιμηθεί, το πρόσωπό της προς το μέρος του, κουλουριασμένη πάνω στο καναπέ με τις δυο της παλάμες κάτω από το μάγουλό της, σαν μαξιλάρι, έμεινε λίγο να την κοιτάζει σκεφτικός. Ήταν δύσκολο να χωνέψει αυτά που του είχε πει κι ακόμα πιο δύσκολο να αποφασίσει τι να κάνει. Έβγαλε για λίγο το καπέλο του και ανακάτεψε τα μαλλιά του και μετά έτριψε τα μάτια του και σηκώθηκε και πήγε προς το παράθυρο. Καταράστηκε για άλλη μια φορά την τύχη του που δεν του είχε μείνει ούτε ένα τσιγάρο και γύρισε και ξανακοίταξε το κορίτσι που κοιμόταν τώρα βαθειά.

Αισθάνθηκε το βάρος μιας απέραντης ευθύνης τότε. Στα 23 χρόνια που ζούσε στον κόσμο αυτό, δεν είχε ποτέ ακούσει για κάποιον που να έχει έρθει, ολοζώντανος και άθικτος, από το παρελθόν. Ήταν ασύλληπτο σχεδόν, ένας ταξιδιώτης στο χρόνο. Αυτό σήμαινε ότι αν το μυστικό του κοριτσιού μαθευόταν – και αργά ή γρήγορα θα γινόταν κι αυτό – η ίδια θα αποτελούσε ένα από τα πολυτιμότερα αγαθά της Κοινοπολιτείας. Όλοι, για κάποιο λόγο, θα ήθελαν ένα κομμάτι της. Κι εκείνος θα έπρεπε να μπει ανάμεσα για να μην την κατασπαράξουν.

Σκέφτηκε προς στιγμή να της αφήσει τα καπάκια – όχι όλα, θα κράταγε κι ο ίδιος μια μικρή προμήθεια – και να φύγει σαν κλέφτης μέσα στη νύχτα. Τα είχε καταφέρει μέχρι τώρα, θα έβρισκε κάποιον άλλο. Αισθάνθηκε γρήγορα άσχημα για τις σκέψεις του αυτές κι αναλογίστηκε πως αν δεν επιζούσε εκείνη, θα χανόταν κάτι αξιοθαύμαστο – μια ζωντανή ανάμνηση ενός φωτεινού παρελθόντος. Αν δεν την προστάτευε εκείνος, τότε ποιος;

Εξάλλου, η αλήθεια ήταν ότι δεν ήθελε να επιστρέψει στην Τρίτη Ράγα και να αρχίσει να ξοδεύει τα καπάκια του στο ποτό, άπραγος πάλι και χωρίς δουλειά. Η αλήθεια ήταν ότι δεν είχε κάτι καλύτερο να κάνει. Αλλά δεν ήταν μόνο αυτό. Τώρα που είχε μάθει ποια ήταν στ' αλήθεια, του άρεσε που το κορίτσι είχε επιλέξει εκείνον για να τη βοηθήσει – του άρεσε η ιδέα να σουλατσάρει στα ρυπαρά σοκάκια της Καλής Γειτονιάς μ' εκείνη πλάι του και όλοι να βλέπουν πόσο διαφορετική ήταν κι ότι, το κυριότερο, ήταν μαζί μ' εκείνον, τον Μακ Κρήντι, και με κανέναν άλλο.

Ακουμπούσε τώρα με τον ένα του ώμο στο ξύλινο πλαίσιο του παραθύρου και την κοιτούσε, τα πλευρά της να ανεβοκατεβαίνουν ρυθμικά, ακολουθώντας την αναπνοή της. Δεν ήταν καμιά εντυπωσιακή ομορφιά (όπως η Λούσι, η γυναίκα του, με τα γαλάζια μάτια της και το χαριτωμένο της πρόσωπο), αλλά είχε ευγενικά χαρακτηριστικά και, παραδέχτηκε, ένα φωτεινό χαμόγελο που, όσο κι αν της γκρίνιαζε ότι το χρησιμοποιούσε τη λάθος στιγμή και στους λάθους ανθρώπους, τον έκανε να αισθάνεται μια χαρούμενη ξεγνοιασιά, ένα αίσθημα χωμένο πια βαθειά, πνιγμένο από τον κυνισμό και την απαισιοδοξία και την πίκρα, κάτι που του θύμιζε τα χρόνια που ήταν παιδί, μαζί με όλα εκείνα τα άλλα παιδιά, τους φίλους του, μακριά από τη βρωμιά των μεγάλων.

Είχε βρει κάποτε, όταν ήταν 16 χρονών κι έπρεπε να τα βγάλει πέρα μόνος του στην Έρημη Γη, με μοναδικό σύντροφο το τουφέκι του και την καπατσοσύνη του, κάτι μισοκατεστραμμένα προπολεμικά περιοδικά με ημίγυμνες γυναίκες, κι είχε κάτσει και τις χάζευε, κάτι ζουμερές καμπύλες και λευκά καθαρά δέρματα και λαμπερά μαλλιά, βρωμισμένες τώρα κι αυτές, από χώμα και καπνό και στάχτη, αλλά σίγουρα ό,τι πιο εντυπωσιακό είχε δει ποτέ του σε σχέση με τους άπλυτους, κακομοιριασμένους ανθρώπους γύρω του. Αν του έλεγε λοιπόν κάποιος ότι θα συναντούσε κάποτε στη ζωή του μια προπολεμική γυναίκα, αυτήν την εικόνα θα είχε ο Μακ Κρήντι στο μυαλό του, λες και όλες οι προπολεμικές γυναίκες έπρεπε σώνει και καλά να είναι ίδιες κι απαράλλαχτες μ' εκείνες τις μισοντυμένες σεξοβόμβες στα περιοδικά. Ευτυχώς λοιπόν που δεν είχε τέτοιες προσδοκίες εξαρχής, μιας και το κορίτσι απείχε παρασάγγας από τις όμορφες στις προπολεμικές φυλλάδες – τα μαλλιά της ήταν ίσια και αχτένιστα, ήταν αδύνατη και το στήθος της σχεδόν ανύπαρκτο. Ο Μακ Κρήντι τα σκέφτηκε όλα αυτά γελώντας από μέσα του και κουνώντας το κεφάλι.

Αισθάνθηκε μια θλίψη όμως τότε, κοιτάζοντας ακόμα το κορίτσι, κι αναρωτήθηκε γιατί. Ήταν άραγε το ότι τελικά ανακάλυψε πως δεν ήταν όλα και τόσο ρόδινα στη ζωή της, όπως εκείνος τα είχε φανταστεί; Ήταν άδικος, αυτό ήταν αλήθεια, να την κρίνει τόσο αυστηρά στην αρχή κι ένιωσε άσχημα μετά που την ανάγκασε να θυσιάσει τη μικρή, πολύτιμη ανάμνηση που είχε απ' την παλιά της ζωή, εκείνη που φόραγε στο δάχτυλό της, για να τον πληρώσει. Είχε και το κορίτσι χάσει κάποιον που αγαπούσε κι όχι μόνο αυτό, αλλά είχε χάσει ολόκληρο τον κόσμο της, τη ζωή της, κι είχε προσγειωθεί απότομα σ' ετούτον εδώ, που μάλλον έμοιαζε με κόλαση μπροστά σε ό,τι είχε αφήσει πίσω.

Αλλά δεν ήταν αυτό που του προκαλούσε θλίψη, δεν ήταν η δυστυχία της, που δεν ήταν ούτε μεγαλύτερη, ούτε και μικρότερη από οποιουδήποτε άλλου που γνώριζε – ήταν κάτι άλλο. Ήταν το άθροισμα της όψης της, της ευγένειας και της αφέλειάς της, της άγνοιας και του χαμόγελου της, όλων εκείνων των πραγμάτων που την έκαναν αυτό που είναι. Ήταν κάτι που μόνο στα μάτια του γιου του το είχε δει τελευταία φορά, λίγο πριν τον αφήσει και φύγει. Ήταν η αθωότητά της.

Αυτό σκέφτηκε ο Μακ Κρήντι καθώς βημάτιζε σιγανά, πάνω κάτω, στο σκονισμένο ξύλινο πάτωμα, με τα χέρια διπλωμένα στο στήθος μπροστά του.

Κοίταξε το πρόσωπό της, ακόμα σχετικά λευκό και καθαρό, αλλά λίγο πιο κουρασμένο, λίγο πιο οστεώδες από τότε που την είχε πρωτοδεί. Τα λεπτεπίλεπτα χέρια της, τώρα λίγο μαυρισμένα από τη σκόνη και το χώμα και την απλυσιά, ακόμα χωρίς κάλλους και σημάδια από τις μάχες και τις κακουχίες. Τα δανεικά της ρούχα, που μέρα με τη μέρα σκίζονταν ένα κομματάκι παραπάνω, βρόμιζαν με μια πιτσιλιά λάσπης περισσότερη. Ήξερε ότι το τίμημα αυτού του ραδιενεργού κόσμου, που δεν συγχωρούσε, θα ήταν βαρύ για το κορίτσι: το πρόσωπό της θα μουτζουρωνόταν από χώμα και ιδρώτα κι από αίμα, τα λευκά της δόντια θα μαύριζαν και θα 'πεφταν, τα χέρια της θα γέμιζαν αμυχές και ρόζους, τα μάγουλα της θα χώνονταν ολοένα και πιο βαθειά. Δεν είχε κλέψει ποτέ, αλλά θα 'πρεπε να κλέψει, δεν έλεγε ψέματα, αλλά θα 'πρεπε να πει – δεν είχε σκοτώσει, αλλά θα 'πρεπε να σκοτώσει. Στο τέλος, ο μύλος αυτού του αμείλικτου κόσμου θα την άλεθε και θα την έκανε όπως και όλους τους υπόλοιπους - όπως και τον ίδιο. Άλλωστε, αυτό δεν της μάθαινε τόσο καιρό; Πώς να είναι ίδια μ' εκείνον;

Γι΄αυτό, σκέφτηκε, σκουπίζοντας τα μάτια του με την παλάμη του χεριού του, θα έπρεπε να μείνει μαζί της. Όχι για την απίστευτή της ιστορία, ούτε για το μέρος - ή μάλλον το χρόνο - απ' το οποίο ερχόταν, ούτε για τη δυστυχία και τα βάσανά της. Έπρεπε να μείνει μαζί της για να κρατήσει ζωντανή την τελευταία, ίσως, αθωότητα που είχε απομείνει στον κόσμο, κι είχε συγκεντρωθεί σ' αυτό το νεαρό κορίτσι που κοιμόταν τώρα μπροστά του.

«Αυτό νομίζεις πως είσαι λοιπόν; Ο προστάτης της αθωότητας;» κάγχασε εκείνη η φωνή μέσα του, που την άκουγε όταν ήταν ξεμέθυστος κι έμενε μόνος με τις σκέψεις του, εκείνη η φωνή που ήταν ένας άλλος Μακ Κρήντι, αλλά ο ίδιος ταυτόχρονα, κάποιος που ήθελε να τον ξεχάσει και να τον σκοτώσει, αλλά δεν μπορούσε. Ήταν ο Μακ Κρήντι που είχε γίνει αρχηγός εκείνων των παιδιών, μ' ένα τουφέκι στον ώμο, μόλις δέκα χρονών, εκείνος που είχε ρίξει την πέτρα στον γέρο και του είχε πάρει όλα τα καπάκια και το νερό, εκείνος που τον είχε βοηθήσει να τα βγάλει πέρα στην Έρημη Γη και μετά στην Κοινοπολιτεία, εκείνος που τον έβαζε να σκοτώνει και να ληστεύει όταν ήταν στους Οπλίτες, εκείνος που ήταν κυνικός και αμείλικτος. Που επιβίωνε.

«Εσύ, που δεν μπόρεσες ούτε την οικογένειά σου να σώσεις; Εκείνοι δεν ήταν αθώοι; Αθώο δεν ήταν κι εκείνο το άλλο κορίτσι, που σε εκλιπαρούσε να τη βοηθήσεις – ποιος ξέρει γιατί εσένα – αλλά εσύ είχες ήδη τα χέρια σου λερωμένα με το αίμα των δικών της, που τους είχατε σφάξει με τους Οπλίτες και μετά βάλατε φωτιά στο σπίτι τους και το κάψατε, μαζί με τους πεθαμένους; Τις ακούς ακόμα τις φωνές του κοριτσιού που το έσερναν ο Φιντς και ο Κρας σ'εκείνες τις σκηνές, απ' όπου πέρναγαν διάφορα κορίτσια, κατά καιρούς; Τη θυμάσαι;»

'Σκάσε. Σταμάτα'.

«Ή μήπως είχε περάσει κι απ' το δικό σου μυαλό, Μακ Κρήντι, να μπεις σ' εκείνες τις σκηνές, μετά από το αίμα και το μακελειό; Χαχαχα…»

'Σκάσε! Ποτέ δεν μου πέρασε απ' το μυαλό – ποτέ! Ακούς;'

«Και τώρα παριστάνεις τον προστάτη της αθωότητας; Είναι αργά, Μακ Κρήντι. Είναι αργά…»

Ο Μακ Κρήντι βγήκε έξω τώρα, στη νύχτα. Ήθελε να σταματήσει η φωνή και βρήκε τον ξερό κορμό ενός δέντρου και τον χτύπησε με τη γροθιά του, και μετά ξανά και ξανά, μέχρι που το δέρμα του σκίστηκε και μάτωσε, κι εκείνος κάθισε κάτω, μισολυπόθημος, ακουμπώντας την πλάτη του στο δέντρο. Η φωνή σταμάτησε. Ήταν ωραίος ο πόνος, γιατί τον έκανε να μη σκέφτεται. Να μη θυμάται.


	5. Chapter 5

Ξύπνησε ιδρωμένη, είδε τον αρχαίο ανεμιστήρα να περιστρέφεται αργά στο φθαρμένο ταβάνι και θυμήθηκε πού ήταν. Είχε δει στο όνειρό της τον Σον. Ήταν σε ένα σκοτεινό κτήριο, με μεταλλικούς διαδρόμους, κάπως σαν το καταφύγιο 111 απ' όπου είχε έρθει, και άκουγε το κλάμα του Σον κι έτρεχε να τον φτάσει. Τον κρατούσε σφιχτά στο στήθος της μια γυναίκα που φορούσε λευκή στολή γιατρού κι έτρεχε μπροστά της, κι όποτε πήγαινε να την προφτάσει εκείνη κατάφερνε και ξεγλιστρούσε, στρίβοντας σε έναν άλλο σκοτεινό διάδρομο. Ο Σον έκλαιγε. 'Σον! Μην κλαις Σον, έρχομαι!' Προσπαθούσε να τρέξει αλλά δεν μπορούσε, ήταν σαν να περπατάει μέσα σε νερό, κι όταν κοίταξε κάτω τα πόδια της, είδε ότι ήταν χωμένα σε παχύ χιόνι.

Σηκώθηκε αργά και κάθισε στο κρεβάτι και με τα δάχτυλα της ψηλάφησε την πρησμένη πληγή στο κούτελό της, εκεί που ήταν τα ράμματα. Κοίταξε τριγύρω. Ξενοδοχείο Ρέξφορντ. Ίσως να το θυμόταν αμυδρά, δεν ήταν σίγουρη γιατί δεν πήγαινε συχνά στο κέντρο της Βοστώνης όταν ήταν νεότερη, αλλά σίγουρα είχε περάσει απ' αυτό το μέρος, το επονομαζόμενο τώρα 'Καλή Γειτονιά' – ένας θεός ξέρει γιατί, επειδή σίγουρα καλή δεν ήταν. Τώρα το ξενοδοχείο λειτουργούσε ακόμα, όσο είχε απομείνει δηλαδή, και πρόσφερε αμφιβόλου ποιότητας δωμάτια για 10 καπάκια τη βραδιά. Το δωμάτιο που είχε νοικιάσει εκείνη ήταν στο δεύτερο όροφο (πιο πάνω δεν υπήρχε τίποτα, μέχρι εκεί έφτανε). Είχε ένα παμπάλαιο, σαρακοφαγωμένο πλαίσιο κρεβατιού, πάνω στο οποίο ήταν πεταμένα κάτι λερωμένα στρώματα – για σεντόνια ή μαξιλάρια ούτε λόγος, και μάλλον καλύτερα έτσι – και μερικά σκόρπια προπολεμικά έπιπλα εδώ κι εκεί: μια συρταριέρα που στεκόταν λοξά, πάνω σε τρία μόνο πόδια, ένα ξύλινο τραπεζάκι πάνω στο οποίο υπήρχαν ένα σταχτοδοχείο με τρία αποτσίγαρα κι ένα άδειο μπουκάλι μπύρας, έναν ξεφτισμένο τριθέσιο καναπέ, που του έλειπε το ένα μαξιλάρι κι εξείχαν τα σκουριασμένα ελατήρια από μέσα. Η πόρτα – και όλες οι υπόλοιπες πόρτες στο ξενοδοχείο – δεν κλείδωνε, κι είχαν σπρώξει με τον Μακ Κρήντι την άθλια συρταριέρα μπροστά της σαν έναν πρόχειρο τρόπο να την κλειδώσουν, πιο πολύ επειδή η ίδια φοβόταν μην έμπαινε κανείς το βράδυ. «Να μας πάρει τι; Δυο κομμένα τσιγάρα κι ένα μπουκάλι Νούκα Κόλα;», κάγχασε ο Μακ Κρήντι, «Εξάλλου, έπρεπε να το έχεις καταλάβει ότι δεν χρειάζεται να φοβάσαι όταν είμαι εγώ εδώ», πρόσθεσε πειραχτικά, κάνοντας ότι την κοιτάει αφ' υψηλού. Αλλά μάλλον το βλέμμα της ήταν ανήσυχο και της έκανε τη χάρη.

Τώρα κοιμόταν ανάσκελα στον φθαρμένο καναπέ, τα πόδια σταυρωμένα, το ένα του χέρι πάνω στα μάτια και το άλλο αγκαλιά με το τουφέκι, που το είχε στριμώξει στην εσωτερική πλευρά εκείνης της φαιδρής απομίμησης κρεβατιού. Οι μπότες του ακουμπούσαν στα σκουριασμένα ελατήρια, αλλά δε φαινόταν να τον ενοχλεί ιδιαίτερα. Στο δεξί του χέρι, λίγο πιο κάτω από τον καρπό, ήταν τυλιγμένος ο επίδεσμος από το τραύμα της προηγούμενης μέρας, κι ήταν ματωμένος.

Η Νόρα σκέφτηκε ότι δεν τον είχε δει ποτέ να μην αγγίζει το τουφέκι, με τον έναν ή τον άλλο τρόπο. Ο άνθρωπος ήταν δολοφόνος, δεν υπήρχε αμφιβολία γι' αυτό. Το είχε δει στα μάτια του, λίγο πριν πατήσει τη σκανδάλη του όπλου, στο βλέμμα του που γινόταν το βλέμμα αιλουροειδούς δευτερόλεπτα προτού χιμήξει και πιάσει τη λεία του, στους τένοντες των χεριών του που σφίγγονταν πριν το τελειωτικό χτύπημα, στην ανάσα του που έπαυε σε μια στιγμή απόλυτης συγκέντρωσης. Κάποτε είχε πει ότι θα σκότωνε για να πιει και μετά πρόσθεσε, «Βασικά, το έχω κάνει». Η Νόρα προσπάθησε τότε να καταλάβει αν σοβαρολογούσε ή έλεγε εκείνες τις συνηθισμένες του εξυπνάδες κι εκείνος είχε γελάσει με το απορημένο της βλέμμα κι είχε πει, «Μην ανησυχείς μικρή. Δεν έχω σκοτώσει ποτέ κάποιον που δεν το άξιζε». Πώς μπορεί να αξίζει κάποιος να πεθάνει; «Πώς;», συνοφρυώθηκε τότε, «Δεν έχεις την παραμικρή ιδέα. Υπάρχουν πολλά καθάρματα που αξίζει να πεθάνουν – ανθρώπινα σκουπίδια. Δεν έχω σκοτώσει ποτέ κάποιον αθώο». Και μετά, σαν να ήθελε να της εξομολογηθεί κάτι, άγνωστο γιατί, πρόσθεσε, «Γι' αυτό έφυγα απ' τους Οπλίτες. Ήταν ζώα – σκότωναν ό,τι έβρισκαν μπροστά τους». Τα μάτια του αρπακτικού σκοτείνιασαν, έβαλε κάτω το κεφάλι και προχώρησε μπροστά. Ήταν σαν να θυμήθηκε κάτι που δεν ήθελε κι έτσι η Νόρα τον ακολούθησε χωρίς να μιλάει, κοιτάζοντας το σκοπευτικό τουφέκι που – με λατρεία σχεδόν – κουβαλούσε. Στις δουλειές που έκανε ως μισθοφόρος ήταν κυρίως ελεύθερος σκοπευτής, της είχε πει. Τα έβγαζε πέρα κι από κοντά, αλλά προτιμούσε να μη ρισκάρει.

Συλλογίστηκε το όνειρο κι ένιωσε πάλι εκείνο το σφίξιμο στην καρδιά, τη λαχτάρα να αγκαλιάσει το ζεστό δέρμα του μωρού, να ακουμπήσει το πρόσωπό της στο μαλακό του μάγουλο και να το μυρίσει. Ήταν αστείο το πως όταν ήταν έγκυος, αλλά και μετά, αφότου είχε γεννήσει, είχε ανάμικτα αισθήματα για το παιδί. Όχι ότι δεν αισθανόταν αγάπη ή τρυφερότητα, αλλά η φροντίδα του τη γέμιζε άγχος και δυσφορία αρκετές φορές, πού και πού έπιανε τον εαυτό της να εύχεται να υπήρχε τρόπος να το αναλάβει κάποιος άλλος για να μπορεί εκείνη να κάνει αυτά που ήθελε, παρόλο που, στην πραγματικότητα, δεν ήταν απολύτως βέβαιη ποια ήταν αυτά. Ο ερχομός του παιδιού ήταν εντελώς άκαιρος, είχε έρθει πολύ νωρίς και απρογραμμάτιστα.

Τώρα όμως - τώρα ήθελε απεγνωσμένα να σφίξει για άλλη μια φορά στην αγκαλιά της εκείνο το παιδί, ίσως επειδή απλά δεν μπορούσε πια να το κάνει. Τη βασάνιζε η σκέψη ότι αν το είχε η ίδια στην αγκαλιά της – όπως θα έπρεπε, όπως θα είχε κάνει κάθε καλή μάνα – τώρα θα ήταν ζωντανό. Στον Μακ Κρήντι είχε πει μονάχα για τους κρυοθαλάμους και τον Νέητ κι η σκέψη του μωρού βάραινε την ίδια και μόνο, στριφογυρίζοντας στο μυαλό της όταν όλα ήταν ήσυχα και δεν χρειαζόταν να το βάλει στα πόδια ή να κρυφτεί ή να βρει φαγητό και νερό. Θα μπορούσε να του το είχε πει τότε, εκείνο το βράδυ στο εγκαταλελειμμένο σπίτι. Δεν ήταν όμως σίγουρη σε τι θα την ωφελούσε - σε λίγο καιρό εκείνος θα έφευγε από κοντά της και θα έμενε μόνη. Ήταν αρκετό που είχε μάθει για την ιστορία με την κρυοστάση διακοσίων χρόνων και δεν το είχε βάλει στα πόδια, του ήταν ευγνώμων γι' αυτό. Παρ' όλες τις διαφωνίες τους και την γκρίνια του (ήξερε ότι τον εκνεύριζε), της είχε φερθεί πολύ εντάξει μέχρι τώρα. Ήταν, στην πραγματικότητα, ο μοναδικός της φίλος – έστω επί πληρωμή. Αυτός κι ο σκύλος.

Σηκώθηκε διστακτικά και περπάτησε σιγανά προς τον καναπέ και άπλωσε το χέρι της για να αγγίξει τον ώμο του μισθοφόρου, αλλά ενώ η παλάμη της αιωρούνταν λίγα εκατοστά από πάνω του εκείνος τίναξε το κεφάλι απότομα προς το μέρος της, άνοιξε τα μάτια και ανασηκώθηκε σβέλτα. Ήταν πάντα έτοιμος να ξυπνήσει. «Είναι ώρα να φύγουμε; Γαμ… Κρίμα, κι έβλεπα ένα ωραίο όνειρο», έκανε και χασμουρήθηκε χαμογελώντας. Η Νόρα είχε ένα δευτερόλεπτο να ρίξει μια ματιά στα δόντια του πριν κλείσει το στόμα. Ήταν βρώμικα, με μαύρα στίγματα, και του έλειπαν δύο μπροστινά. Έστρεψε όμως το βλέμμα της αλλού για να μην την πάρει χαμπάρι.

«Πραγματικά χρειάζομαι ένα ποτό τώρα», μουρμούρισε, ακόμα καθισμένος στον καναπέ, προσπαθώντας να προσαρμοστεί στο αχνό φως που έμπαινε από τις χαραμάδες και στο ξύπνημα.

«Μα είναι ακόμα πρωί!», έκανε με απορία η Νόρα.

«Γι' αυτό θέλω να πιω, για να ξυπνήσω…» της έκανε, κλείνοντάς της το μάτι παιχνιδιάρικα.

Η Νόρα συνοφρυώθηκε και χαμήλωσε το κεφάλι και του είπε, «Πρέπει να βρούμε τον Βάλενταϊν. Δεν χωράει άλλη καθυστέρηση…»

«Ναι, ναι, μην ανησυχείς – σήμερα είναι η μέρα. Απλά θα πιω μια μπύρα στου Τσάρλι και μετά θα ξεκινήσουμε – για να έχω καλό σημάδι. Είμαστε εντάξει, μικρή;»

Είχε τώρα το συνήθειο να τη φωνάζει 'μικρή', για κάποιο λόγο, κι είχε εγκαταλείψει σχεδόν το 'αφεντικό', που ήταν η πρώτη του προσφώνηση, παρόλο που του είχε πει την ηλικία της. Ήταν πατερναλιστικό, είναι αλήθεια, αλλά τη Νόρα δεν την ενοχλούσε και τόσο γιατί της θύμιζε την παλιά της ζωή, αυτό που είχε πάντα συνηθίσει. Σχεδόν τη βόλευε - ήταν παιδί στον παλιό κόσμο, και πάλι παιδί στον καινούργιο. Πάντως σίγουρα δεν την είχε φωνάξει ποτέ με το όνομά της, μάλιστα, αν το καλοσκεφτόταν, δεν το ήξερε καν. Δεν την είχε ρωτήσει ποτέ. Τον Μακ Κρήντι δεν τον ένοιαζαν τα ονόματα – τον ένοιαζαν τα καπάκια και ποιος θα ήταν ο επόμενός του στόχος.

Βρέθηκαν λοιπόν οι δυο τους σ' εκείνο το υπόγειο μπαρ που το ονόμαζαν Τρίτη Ράγα και ήταν, στην ουσία, η είσοδος του παλιού μετρό που υπήρχε κάποτε εκεί, εγκαταλελειμμένο τώρα πια από τρένα και ταξιδιώτες, με μπάζα να φράζουν και τις δυο εισόδους των γραμμών. Εκείνη την ώρα το μπαρ ήταν άδειο, εκτός από το ρομπότ-μπάρμαν κι εκείνη τη γυναίκα που τραγουδούσε τα βράδια και που, υποπτευόταν η Νόρα, ίσως να έμενε κι εκεί, κάπου. Ο Μακ Κρήντι κάθισε δίπλα της στο μπαρ και της είπε, «Τι γίνεται, όμορφη;», κι η Νόρα αισθάνθηκε άβολα, χωρίς να μπορεί ακόμα να καταλάβει το γιατί. Κάθισε κι εκείνη δίπλα στον Μακ Κρήντι, που τώρα της είχε γυρισμένη την πλάτη, έβγαλε το πουγκί της από το σακίδιο και μέτρησε κάτι λιγοστά καπάκια που είχε βρει εδώ κι εκεί – δεν έφταναν ούτε για να αγοράσει ένα μπουκάλι απεσταγμένο νερό. Ο Μακ Κρήντι, λες και διάβασε τη σκέψη της, παράγγειλε μια μπύρα για τον ίδιο κι έσπρωξε μια Νούκα Κόλα προς το μέρος της – με τα δικά της καπάκια, άλλωστε – και συνέχισε να χαριτολογεί με την τραγουδίστρια, η οποία κράταγε κι αυτή ένα ποτήρι με αλκοόλ με το ένα χέρι και με το άλλο ένα τσιγάρο. 'Ποιος ξέρει που το βρήκε το τσιγάρο, ή τι έκανε για να της το δώσουν', σκέφτηκε η Νόρα.

Όλοι οι άνθρωποι της φαινόντουσαν αξιοπερίεργοι σ' αυτό το μέλλον, κι ο Μακ Κρήντι δεν αποτελούσε εξαίρεση. Φόραγε εκείνη τη δερμάτινη καμπαρντίνα, με τις αμέτρητες αμυχές και τα σκισίματα, λες και είχε γνωρίσει δύο πυρηνικούς πολέμους. Το ένα μανίκι της ήταν ανύπαρκτο, κι εκεί ο Μακ Κρήντι – ή κάποιος άλλος – είχε ράψει ένα βαμβακερό μανίκι από άλλο ρούχο. Το κάτω μέρος της καμπαρντίνας είχε κουρελιαστεί τελείως στην μπροστινή πλευρά κι έτσι ο μόνος τρόπος να τη στερεώσει, αφού και τα περισσότερα κουμπιά έλειπαν, ήταν με μια φαρδιά δερμάτινη ζώνη και μια δεύτερη λωρίδα υφάσματος, πάνω στην οποία είχε στερεώσει κάτι μικρά κιάλια. Στο παντελόνι του είχε στερεώσει με μια άλλη λωρίδα δυο σειρές από σφαίρες για το τουφέκι του κι είχε κι άλλες τρεις στερεωμένες στο γείσο του πράσινου στρατιωτικού του καπέλου, 'για να μη χάνω χρόνο να τις ψάχνω', έτσι της είχε πει. Το χέρι του, που έσφιγγε το μπουκάλι της μπύρας δίπλα της, ήταν αδύνατο και νευρώδες, μουτζουρωμένο εδώ κι εκεί και με μαύρα νύχια, άπλυτο ένας θεός ξέρει για πόσο καιρό. Η Νόρα σκέφτηκε πως ο Μακ Κρήντι είχε βαπτιστεί στη σκόνη και τη βρωμιά του νέου κόσμου κι είχε γίνει τώρα το άξιο τέκνο του.

Εξακολουθούσε να είναι αιλουροειδές, ακόμα κι εκεί, σ' εκείνο το ξεχασμένο μπαρ, όχι όμως εκείνο που συγκεντρώνεται για να κατασπαράξει το θύμα του· πιο πολύ έμοιαζε με γάτα που απολαμβάνει τη ζέστη του ήλιου. Τον είχε δει να παίρνει και ανθρώπινη μορφή πάντως, πότε-πότε, στο τέλος της ημέρας, όταν ο ήλιος έδυε κι ήταν όλα ήσυχα. Τότε είχε τα μάτια ανθρώπου κι ήταν κουρασμένος, οι γαλάζιες ίριδες ήταν λιγότερο ψυχρές και το βλέμμα του ταξίδευε αλλού, θλιμμένο, νοσταλγώντας ποιος ξέρει τι.

Μια μέρα είχαν μπει σε ένα παλιό κομιξάδικο για να βρουν ένα αντικείμενο που προφανώς είχε αξία για έναν από τους κατοίκους της Καλής Γειτονιάς και θα τους πλήρωνε καλά, κι εκεί η Νόρα είχε αντιληφθεί τις αντιθέσεις του. Το μαγαζί ήταν γεμάτο σκόνη και σκουπίδια και τα λίγα περιοδικά που είχαν απομείνει στα φαγωμένα ράφια ήταν μαύρα αποκαΐδια που μόλις τα άγγιζες διαλύονταν και οι στάχτες τους αιωρούνταν απαλά μαζί με τη σκόνη, ανάμεσα στις λιγοστές ηλιαχτίδες που έμπαιναν μέσα από τα σφραγισμένα παράθυρα. Ενώ ψαχούλευε στα σκονισμένα απομεινάρια η Νόρα άκουσε τον άνδρα πίσω της να αναφωνεί, «Γκρόγκνακ και ο Νόθος Κοπρίτης!» Γύρισε το κεφάλι της προς τα πίσω και τον είδε να κρατάει θριαμβευτικά ένα άθικτο τεύχος του 'Γκρόγκνακ ο Βάρβαρος'. Ήταν λίγο ξεθωριασμένο και είχε σκιστεί στις γωνίες, αλλά κατά τα άλλα ήταν μια απόλυτα αξιοπρεπής έκδοση. Το ήξερε αυτό το κόμικ η Νόρα. Το είχε δει να πουλιέται στα ψιλικατζίδικα σωρηδόν, τα πιτσιρίκια έκαναν σαν τρελά για τον πολεμιστή με την ξανθιά χαίτη. Η ίδια δεν το είχε αγοράσει ποτέ, γιατί το έβρισκε πολύ αγορίστικο για τα γούστα της κι άλλωστε ποτέ δεν της είχαν αρέσει οι υπερήρωες, παρόλο που αγαπούσε τα κόμικς γενικά.

Το πράγμα λοιπόν που θεώρησε σωστό να κάνει ο Μακ Κρήντι εκείνη τη στιγμή ήταν να θρονιαστεί φαρδύς πλατύς σε μια μισοχαλασμένη καρέκλα με ξεβιδωμένη πλάτη και να αρχίσει να ξεφυλλίζει το κόμικ. Η Νόρα γέλασε. Γύρισε και την κοίταξε χαμογελώντας, με γουρλωμένα μάτια από τον ενθουσιασμό, σήκωσε το ένα χέρι και της ανέμισε το περιοδικό πέρα-δώθε και είπε, «Ξέρεις τι σημαίνει αυτό; Φίλε, τα λατρεύω τα κόμικς! Τα μάζευα παλιά, όταν ήμουν μικρός». Είχε γίνει αγόρι.

«Πόσο χρονών είπαμε ότι είσαι;», τον ρώτησε τότε η Νόρα, πιο πολύ παιχνιδιάρικα κι όχι για να μάθει την ηλικία του, γιατί υπέθετε ότι την είχε ήδη μαντέψει σωστά.

«Είκοσι-τρία», της είπε μέσα από τα δόντια του, απορροφημένος τώρα στις πρώτες σελίδες της ιστορίας, θεωρώντας ότι η ερώτηση ήταν κυριολεκτική.

Το πρόσωπό του ήταν ισχνό και ηλιοκαμένο και γύρω απ' τα μάτια του υπήρχαν λεπτές, μικρές ρυτίδες και, όταν δεν ήταν αρπακτικό, το βλέμμα του ήταν συνήθως κουρασμένο, σα να κουβάλαγε το βάρος μιας ζωής, και εξαιτίας όλων αυτών, και των δοντιών, η Νόρα δεν τον έκανε μικρότερο από τριάντα, Τελικά, ήταν μόνο τρία χρόνια μεγαλύτερός της – ποιος να το 'λεγε.

Είχε τελειώσει τώρα τη Νούκα Κόλα της και κοίταξε την ώρα ΠΕΠ γύρω απ' τον καρπό της. Ήταν εννιά το πρωί και οκτώ λεπτά. Δεν ήταν σίγουρη αν αυτή ήταν η σωστή ώρα, γιατί δεν υπήρχαν ρολόγια που να δουλεύουν στη Κοινοπολιτεία – ή τουλάχιστον η ίδια δεν είχε βρει κανένα. Υπήρχαν σκόρπια ρολόγια και ξυπνητήρια στα ερείπια και μέσα στις κατοικημένες περιοχές, αλλά είχαν διακοσμητικό ρόλο – όπως κι αυτό το ρολόι χειρός που φορούσε ο Μακ Κρήντι, γύρω από ένα δερμάτινο περιβραχιόνιο. Έτσι η Νόρα είχε ρυθμίσει την ώρα στο περίπου, σύμφωνα με την ανατολή του ήλιου.

Πολλά αντικείμενα είχαν διακοσμητικό ρόλο στον νέο κόσμο, σκονισμένες αντίκες που θύμιζαν στους ανθρώπους ότι η ζωή ήταν κάποτε διαφορετική. Οι λιγοστοί άνθρωποι που είχαν απομείνει μετά την πυρηνική καταστροφή ζούσαν αναπόφευκτα ανάμεσα στα συντρίμμια του παρελθόντος. Κάποιοι έμεναν στα μισοκατεστραμμένα κτήρια, κάθονταν στις χαλασμένες καρέκλες και κοιμόντουσαν στους ξεχαρβαλωμένους καναπέδες. Όσα αντικείμενα δεν είχαν καμιά πρακτική αξία προσπαθούσαν να τα διαλύσουν για πολύτιμα υλικά, όπως ξύλο, βίδες και μέταλλα. Γιατί ο κόσμος έχτιζε, ο κόσμος έσπερνε λαχανικά και φρούτα στο άρρωστο χώμα, ο κόσμος προσπαθούσε να κρατήσει την αδύναμη φλόγα της ελπίδας ζωντανή – το είχε δει η Νόρα, όταν περνούσαν μπροστά από κάτι μισοχαλασμένες φάρμες και μαυρισμένες αποθήκες με σπασμένα τζάμια. Όταν τους έπαιρναν χαμπάρι οι άνθρωποι, έβγαιναν από τα γέρικα σπίτια και τους κοίταζαν, γιατί δεν έβλεπαν πολύ συχνά ταξιδιώτες (αλλά και για τον λόγο ότι η Νόρα είχε ακόμα τη λουστραρισμένη όψη του παλιού κόσμου, αλλά τότε δεν το καταλάβαινε αμέσως ότι αυτή ήταν η αιτία που την κοίταγε ο κόσμος με θαυμασμό και με θλίψη και, ενίοτε, με φθόνο). Στέκονταν στην άκρη του δρόμου, συνήθως ένας άντρας και μια γυναίκα, μερικές φορές και κάποιο παιδί, κι έμοιαζαν με λερωμένα σκιάχτρα, αδύνατοι και κουρασμένοι, με ρούχα κουρελιασμένα και αταίριαστα, άρρωστοι από τις κακουχίες και το ραδιενεργό νερό.

Υπήρχαν διάφοροι τέτοιοι καταυλισμοί, σκορπισμένοι στην πρώην Βοστώνη, που τώρα της είχαν δώσει το γενικό όνομα 'Κοινοπολιτεία', αλλά οι δύο μεγαλύτεροι ήταν στο κέντρο της πρώην πρωτεύουσας, κι αυτοί ήταν το επονομαζόμενο 'Διαμάντι' και η 'Καλή Γειτονιά', κάποια τετράγωνα παρακάτω. Τώρα το Διαμάντι ήταν απλώς το παλιό γήπεδο του μπέιζμπολ κι η Νόρα υπέθεσε ότι οι κάτοικοι το ονόμαζαν έτσι εξαιτίας των λευκών ρόμβων που ήταν σχεδιασμένοι στους πράσινους εξωτερικούς τοίχους. Οι άνθρωποι που έμεναν εδώ δεν ήξεραν σε τι χρησίμευε το κατασκεύασμα παλιότερα, ούτε τι σήμαινε γήπεδο και μπέιζμπολ – κι ούτε τους ενδιέφερε να μάθουν. Είχαν βρει προστασία πίσω από το πελώριο τοίχο που περιέκλειε το στάδιο, ο οποίος είχε μείνει, παραδόξως, άθικτος μετά την καταστροφή, κι ένιωθαν ασφαλείς. Μέσα στο κτίσμα υπήρχαν τώρα παράγκες από μέταλλο και ξύλο που χρησίμευαν ως κατοικίες, έμποροι, ένας γιατρός, ένα πρόχειρο σχολείο μέσα σε ένα παλιό σχολικό λεωφορείο, ακόμα και φρουροί που είχαν βρει κάποιες παλιές στολές παικτών και τις χρησιμοποιούσαν σαν αλεξίσφαιρα γιλέκα.

Η Νόρα ανακάλυψε γρήγορα ότι εκτός από τη φτωχή απομίμηση κοινωνικής οργάνωσης, οι κάτοικοι του Διαμαντιού διατηρούσαν μια μισαλλοδοξία που δεν είχε πλέον θέση σ' εκείνον τον μισοκατεστραμμένο κόσμο. Κι έτσι οι προνομιούχοι ζούσαν στα πάνω διαζώματα, ενώ οι φτωχοί βιοπαλαιστές στην παραγκούπολη που ήταν χτισμένη πάνω στο πρώην ταρτάν. Λίγα χρόνια προτού δραπετεύσει η Νόρα από την παγωμένη φυλακή της, όσοι θεωρήθηκαν κακοποιά στοιχεία για τους αγνούς κατοίκους του Διαμαντιού εξορίστηκαν και ίδρυσαν τον δικό τους οικισμό κοντά στο ιστορικό Κτήριο της Κυβερνήσεως της Μασαχουσέτης, τον οποίο και ονόμασαν 'Καλή Γειτονιά'. Σ' αυτήν την 'καλή' γειτονιά μαζεύτηκαν οι κάθε λογής απόκληροι, οι περιθωριακοί, οι εγκληματίες, οι αταίριαστοι, οι παραμορφωμένοι κι οι μεταλλαγμένοι – όσοι τέλος πάντων θεωρούνταν βδελύγματα και προσβολή για το 'Πράσινο Κόσμημα της Κοινοπολιτείας'.

Για τη Νόρα όλα αυτά ήταν τουλάχιστον φαιδρά, γιατί και οι δύο οικισμοί της φαινόντουσαν βρωμερά παραπήγματα, με μηδαμινές διαφορές το ένα απ' το άλλο, γελοίες αντιγραφές του παλιού κόσμου σε μια απεγνωσμένη προσπάθεια των ανθρώπων να ξαναχτίσουν τη ζωή τους πάνω στα ερείπια και στον θάνατο. Αυτό ακριβώς είχε πει όταν ο Μακ Κρήντι την είχε ρωτήσει πώς της φαίνονταν όλα αυτά, 'μια παρωδία του παλιού κόσμου' του είχε πει, αλλά οι λέξεις που χρησιμοποιούσε ήταν συχνά ακατανόητες για 'κείνον και προσπάθησε να του δώσει να καταλάβει. Του είπε ότι δεν ήταν συνηθισμένη να βλέπει μέρη και κτήρια που γνώριζε πριν τον πόλεμο στη σημερινή τους κατάντια και της φαινόταν αστείος ο τρόπος που οι άνθρωποι τα χρησιμοποιούσαν τώρα – ποιος να το 'λεγε ότι το παλιό μετρό της πλατείας Σκάλι θα γινόταν μπαρ και τα αποδυτήρια του γηπέδου ξενώνας; Όχι βέβαια ότι τους κατηγορούσε, όχι, όχι, κάθε άλλο. Αν όμως αυτό ήταν αστείο, ήταν τουλάχιστον εξωφρενικό να γίνονται διακρίσεις τώρα πια που όλοι οι άνθρωποι μοιράζονταν την ίδια εξαθλιωμένη μοίρα – τι σήμαινε να είσαι προνομιούχος όταν έτρωγες από προπολεμικές κονσέρβες κι έπινες μολυσμένο νερό; Και τι να πει κανείς για τα καπάκια της Νούκα Κόλα, που είχαν εξελιχθεί στο πολυτιμότερο αγαθό του νέου κόσμου; Δεν μπορούσε να το χωνέψει, όσο κι αν εκείνος της εξηγούσε ότι το προπολεμικό αναψυκτικό είχε τέτοια απειράριθμη παραγωγή που οι επιβιώσαντες το θεώρησαν λογικότερο να συνδιαλλάσσονται με καπάκια παρά με τα παλιά χαρτονομίσματα.

Αυτά του είχε πει και για μια στιγμή φοβήθηκε ότι τον πρόσβαλε, αφού εξάλλου κι ο ίδιος ήταν παιδί του νέου κόσμου που εκείνη είχε αποκαλέσει αστείο και παράλογο κι εξαθλιωμένο. Αλλά εκείνος απλά έσκυψε το κεφάλι και χασκογέλασε, εμφανώς ευχαριστημένος απ' όσα του είχε πει. Κι η Νόρα ανακουφίστηκε με την αποδοχή του, μιας και ήταν κάτι πολύ σπάνιο.

Η αλήθεια ήταν ότι σχεδόν ποτέ δεν τον ευχαριστούσε η συμπεριφορά της κι όταν συνέβαινε αυτό τα γατίσια μάτια του στένευαν και ξεφυσούσε δυσαρεστημένος και της έλεγε κάτι απότομο, είτε για το αδέξιο σημάδι της, ή για τον τρόπο που κρατούσε το τουφέκι, ή για το πώς μιλούσε στους ανθρώπους που συναντούσαν τυχαία στον δρόμο τους. Μια φορά, όταν ήταν στο Διαμάντι, τους είχε βρει ένας ηλικιωμένος μάστορας και της είχε ζητήσει να του φέρει ένα-δυο κουτιά μπογιά, αν έβρισκε καθόλου, σ'ένα κοντινό, εγκαταλελειμμένο χρωματοπωλείο, έξω από το τείχος. Το έκανε αυτό ο κόσμος, να τους ζητάει πράγματα, γιατί εκείνοι είχαν όπλα και ταξίδευαν ενώ οι υπόλοιποι κάθονταν δειλά πίσω απ' τα τείχη ή μέσα στις παράγκες τους ή σε οτιδήποτε τους πρόσφερε μια ψευδαίσθηση ασφάλειας. Τα πράγματα που ζητούσαν ήταν συνήθως τρόφιμα, ή νερό, ή παλιοσίδερα, πράγματα που τα είχαν ανάγκη για να επιβιώσουν, αλλά πότε-πότε ο κόσμος ζητούσε και κάποια αντικείμενα φαινομενικά ασήμαντα, μηδαμινής αξίας – σαπούνι, λίγη οδοντόπαστα, κανένα περιοδικό ή βιβλίο που να μην είναι τελείως καμένο, κάποιο προπολεμικό φόρεμα. Η Νόρα έβλεπε μια απεγνωσμένη ελπίδα στα μάτια των ανθρώπων όταν την παρακαλούσαν και καταλάβαινε ότι μια από τις ελάχιστες πολυτέλειες που τους είχε απομείνει ήταν να αλείψουν τα σαπισμένα τους δόντια με λίγη οδοντόκρεμα ή να βάψουν τον ξεθωριασμένο τοίχο του γηπέδου, κάτι που τέλος πάντων να τους θυμίζει ότι ήταν ακόμα ζωντανοί. Πώς μπορούσε να τους αρνηθεί; Ο ηλικιωμένος μάστορας της είπε ότι θα την πλήρωνε μερικά καπάκια κι εκείνη είχε δεχτεί, αλλά μετά γύρισε και είδε πίσω της τον μισθοφόρο να κατσουφιάζει και κατάλαβε ότι δεν την περίμενε κάτι καλό.

«Πώς μπορείς να είσαι τόσο αφελής;», της άρπαξε το μπράτσο και της είπε, τραβώντας την παραπέρα για να μην τους ακούσει ο γέρος.

«Το έχεις βάλει σκοπό να ξοδέψεις τον χρόνο μου και τον δικό σου και να ρισκάρουμε τα κεφάλια μας – γιατί ποιος ξέρει τι θα βρούμε μέσα στο αναθεματισμένο μαγαζί – για να φέρεις μπογιά σ' αυτόν εδώ τον ξεκούτη; Και γιατί; Για να κοκορεύονται οι ψωροπερήφανοι του Διαμαντιού ότι έβαψαν τον σκατ…. – τον τοίχο τους;»

Η Νόρα ψέλλισε κάτι αλλά το απότομο σφίξιμο του μπράτσου της από τον άνδρα την έκανε να χάσει το πάτημά της. Ήθελε να του πει να σταματήσει να της μιλάει έτσι, κι ότι εκείνη ήταν το αφεντικό κι εκείνη έπαιρνε τις αποφάσεις εδώ πέρα, αλλά τα μάτια του αιλουροειδούς την κοίταγαν αγριεμένα και δεν μπορούσε να βρει τις λέξεις.

«Και σου έχω ξαναπεί να κάνεις παζάρια μ' αυτούς τους ηλίθιους, γιατί έχουν πολλά περισσότερα καπάκια απ' όσα σου τάζουν».

Τα πάντα ήταν καπάκια για τον Μακ Κρήντι.

Πότε-πότε τον άκουγε η Νόρα, ή μάλλον, πιο πολύ αποζητούσε την αποδοχή του για κάποιον άγνωστο λόγο, κι έκανε άχαρες προσπάθειες να εκβιάσει τον κόσμο για περισσότερα λεφτά. Μερικές φορές έπιανε κι άλλες όχι. Πάντα όμως ένιωθε ένοχη μετά – πώς μπορούσε να ζητάει περισσότερα απ' αυτούς τους κουρελιάρηδες; Τι σημασία είχε το χρήμα – καπάκια, δολάρια – τώρα πια;

Και τώρα ένιωθε πάλι να την αρπάζει από το μπράτσο, πιο μαλακά αυτή τη φορά, κι είδε τα γαλάζια μάτια του αιλουροειδούς να την περιεργάζονται, ψυχρά και αλαζονικά, με την καπατσοσύνη του δρόμου, προτού ακούσει τι της έλεγε.

«Ε αστροναύτη, σκοπεύεις να κατεβείς σύντομα στη γη;» της έκανε, μ' ένα στραβό χαμόγελο. «Λέω: Πώς σε λένε; Η Μανόλια από 'δω θέλει σώνει και καλά να σε γνωρίσει».

«Νόρα. Με λένε Νόρα…»


	6. Chapter 6

«Θέλεις να κάνεις ένα ταξίδι στις αναμνήσεις σου; Σαν αυτό το τριπάκι δε θα βρεις άλλο, κορίτσι», της είχε πει με βραχνή φωνή ένας γλοιώδης τύπος με γαμψή μύτη και μάτια κοκκινισμένα απ' το Τζετ, αρπάζοντάς την απ' το μπράτσο. Έμοιαζε με σαύρα.

Ο Μακ Κρήντι του είχε δώσει τότε μια σπρωξιά που τον έριξε κάτω στο χώμα και του είπε, «Χάσου από 'δω, βρωμιάρη». Εκείνος, ακόμα ζαλισμένος από τη σπρωξιά, άρχισε να βήχει και να φτύνει φλέματα, με το κεφάλι σκυφτό.

Το κορίτσι όμως τον αγριοκοίταξε κι εκείνη την στιγμή ήξερε ακριβώς τι θα του έλεγε. 'Δεν ήταν ανάγκη να το κάνεις αυτό'. Δεν το είπε τελικά, αλλά ήξερε ότι αυτό είχε στο μυαλό της και στην άκρη της γλώσσας της, και του το έλεγε άλλωστε το βλέμμα της.

Κάθισε ανακούρκουδα και πλησίασε τη μούρη της στη σαύρα, που ήταν ακόμα καθισμένη στο χώμα, και τη ρώτησε, «Τι πουλάς;»

'Αρχίσαμε…', σκέφτηκε κι ήξερε ότι η κατάληξη δεν θα ήταν καλή, αλλά τι να της έλεγε; Δικά της ήταν τα καπάκια.

«Το καλύτερο τριπάκι, κορίτσι – γκούχου, γκούχου – το καλύτερο. Ξέχνα το Τζετ και το Ψυχώ. Το καλύτερο».

Της άπλωσε τότε ένα λιγδιασμένο χέρι για να τον βοηθήσει να σηκωθεί, τίναξε τα χώματα από το σκισμένο του μπουφάν κι έριξε ένα φοβισμένο βλέμμα στον Μακ Κρήντι που στεκόταν από πίσω, κι ήταν νευριασμένος.

«Για μια λογική τιμή», και ξερόγλειψε τα σκασμένα του χείλια, «θα ξαναζήσεις το παρελθόν κορίτσι. Για μια λογική τιμή. Έλα, έλα, το πρώτο ταξίδι έχει έκπτωση. Έλα μέσα και θα δεις.»

Και της έπιασε το μπράτσο τραβώντας την προς τη μεγάλη διπλή πόρτα με την φανφαρόνικη πινακίδα 'Ο Οίκος των Αναμνήσεων' από πάνω. Το βράδυ τα γράμματα της πινακίδας ανέδυαν ένα θαμπό κόκκινο χρώμα, σαν φώτα σε μπουρδέλο. Ο Μακ Κρήντι σκέφτηκε ότι ίσως παλιά να έλεγε 'Οίκος Ανοχής' - που σήμαινε μπουρδέλο στην παλιά γλώσσα - και το είχαν αλλάξει τώρα. Αλλά δεν τον ένοιαζε και πολύ κι ούτε σκόπευε να μπει ποτέ του.

«Άκου να σου πω, μικρή», της είχε πει πριν να ακολουθήσει τη σαύρα. «Εντάξει, δοκιμάσαμε Τζετ, δοκιμάσαμε και Ψυχώ, κι είχε πλάκα, και σου είπα, μην το παρακάνεις γιατί θα καταντήσεις σαν αυτούς τους κοκκινομάτηδες και μετά μάλλον νεκρή σε κανένα σοκάκι με κατρουλιά – και ξέρεις ότι ξέρω τι σου λέω. Αλλά αυτό εδώ είναι άλλο. Θα σου τάξουν λαγούς με πετραχήλια και θα σε κλέψουν και θα σου πειράξουν το κεφάλι, μικρή. Ήξερα κάποιον που άρχισε να μπαίνει εδώ μέσα κάθε βδομάδα, μετά κάθε μέρα, και μετά του είχαν τελειώσει όλα τα καπάκια κι είχε και μόνιμη εγκεφαλική βλάβη. Με το μυαλό σου θέλεις να παίξεις;»

Το κορίτσι έκανε μια απότομη κίνηση για να ελευθερώσει το μπράτσο του από το χέρι του και του είπε συνοφρυωμένη, «Θέλω να θυμηθώ. Το έχω ανάγκη», και τον κοίταξε με ένα αυθάδικο βλέμμα του στυλ, 'δεν είσαι ο πατέρας μου', ή κάτι τέτοιο.

«Όπως θες», έκανε εκείνος, ανασηκώνοντας τους ώμους. «Δεν είναι δικιά μου δουλειά αν θες το κάψεις τελείως», και με τον δείκτη του άγγιξε το κούτελό του.

Το μετάνιωσε που δεν επέμεινε περισσότερο, καθώς την παρακολουθούσε να φεύγει και να κλείνει τη διπλή πόρτα από πίσω της, που δεν είχε βρει κάτι καλύτερο να της πει. Το μετάνιωσε και που της είχε δώσει να δοκιμάσει εκείνο το Τζετ που είχε βρει πάνω σ' εκείνους τους Επιδρομείς, αλλά είχε να βρει Τζετ καιρό κι ήθελε κι εκείνος να φτιαχτεί λίγο κι ήταν ωραιότερο όταν είχε παρέα. Και πράγματι νόμιζε ότι θα της έκανε κι εκείνης καλό, γιατί είχε αρχίσει να πέφτει επικίνδυνα, πολλές φορές την έπιανε να κοιτάει το κενό, χαμένη στις σκέψεις. Και το καταλάβαινε· ο κόσμος όπου είχε ξυπνήσει ήταν πολύ τραχύς και βρωμερός και το κορίτσι ήταν μαλακό και απαλό κι είχε χάσει όλα όσα αγαπούσε. Όμως μετά το φτιάξιμο της πρώτης τζούρας είχε πέσει σε μεγάλα βάθη μελαγχολίας κι είχε κάτσει να την περιμένει να ξελαμπικάρει, ώρες αφού είχε σταματήσει η ραδιενεργή βροχή και μπορούσαν πια να φύγουν από εκείνο το αναθεματισμένο γκαράζ. Του θύμισε πώς ήταν εκείνος όταν έπινε και φτιαχνόταν με Ψυχώ μετά το θάνατο της Λούσι, αλλά είχε αντοχές και δεν είχε αφήσει ποτέ να τον πάρει τελείως από κάτω. Ίσως είχε βοηθήσει και το γεγονός ότι έπρεπε να φροντίσει ένα μωρό παιδί ή απλά ήταν τέτοια η πάστα του. Ποιος ξέρει. Κι εκείνος ήθελε όσο τίποτε άλλο να ξαναδεί το πρόσωπό της και το πρόσωπο του Ντάνκαν σαν σε ταινία, στο μυαλό του, αλλά καλώδια στο κεφάλι του δεν υπήρχε περίπτωση να βάλει. Του αρκούσαν οι αναμνήσεις κι ας γίνονταν ολοένα και πιο θολές μέρα με τη μέρα.

Αλλά τέλος πάντων, τον πλήρωνε για να τη μάθει να κρατάει το πιστόλι, όχι για να το παίζει ο κηδεμόνας της. Ας έκανε ό,τι καταλάβαινε.

Έβαλε τα χέρια στις τσέπες του παντελονιού του και κλώτσησε βαριεστημένα ένα αλουμινένιο τενεκεδάκι που ήταν πεταμένο κάτω στο χώμα. Σκεφτόταν τι να κάνει για να περάσει η ώρα όταν άκουσε το κλαψούρισμά του κάτω κοντά στο χέρι του. 'Α, ωραία, μου άφησε και το κοπρόσκυλο', σκέφτηκε, αλλά παρόλ' αυτά τον χάιδεψε στο κεφάλι και του είπε, «Πάμε Σκυλόκρεας». Ήταν καλό σκυλί και χρήσιμο. Το όνομα ήταν δικιά του ιδέα. Σκαρφάλωσαν τη μεταλλική σκάλα στο πίσω μέρος της παλιάς τράπεζας και ανέβηκαν στην ταράτσα. Κάθισε κάτω, στο κρύο μέταλλο κοντά στα κάγκελα της εξέδρας, εκεί που τελείωνε η σκάλα, με τα πόδια να κρέμονται στο κενό και τους αγκώνες του ακουμπισμένους στο σκουριασμένο σίδερο. Ο ήλιος έδυε σιγά-σιγά και κάποια λαμπιόνια κάτω, στην παραγκούπολη, άρχισαν να ανάβουν. Λιγοστοί άνθρωποι περιδιάβαιναν τον σκονισμένο δρόμο, κάποιοι μαστόρευαν πρόχειρα, μπαλώνοντας τρύπες στις προχειροφτιαγμένες κατοικίες τους, άλλοι προσπαθούσαν να ανταλλάξουν το κάθε λογής σκουπιδαριό που είχαν μαζέψει εδώ κι εκεί για καμιά ληγμένη κονσέρβα ή ένα κομμάτι κρέας ή νερό. Κάπου ακουγόταν κλασική μουσική από κάποιο αρχαίο ράδιο, μπλεγμένη με τους βόμβους από τις γεννήτριες.

Ο Μακ Κρήντι ανασκάλεψε την εσωτερική τσέπη της καμπαρντίνας του για τσιγάρα – του είχαν μείνει δύο, άκοπα, και χάρηκε. Γαμώτο, γινόταν ολοένα και πιο δύσκολο να βρει κανείς τσιγάρα σ' εκείνο το μπουρδέλο κι είχαν καταντήσει πια είδη πολυτελείας. Το κορίτσι πού και πού σούφρωνε μερικά και του τα έδινε – μπορεί να κράταγε και κανένα για την ίδια, δεν κάπνιζε πολύ – πράγμα που τον χαροποιούσε ιδιαιτέρως και, η αλήθεια είναι, το έβρισκε κάπως χαριτωμένο. Γιατί, παρά τις προτροπές και τις υποδείξεις του, το κορίτσι αρνούνταν πεισματικά να κλέψει οτιδήποτε άλλο, ακόμα κι όταν παρουσιαζόταν μια μοναδική ευκαιρία - καμιά Τονωσύριγγα, ένα μπουκαλάκι απεσταγμένο νερό, παρατημένα σε κανένα πάγκο χωρίς να είναι ορατός ο ιδιοκτήτης τους εκεί κοντά. Μόνο στα τσιγάρα έκανε εξαίρεση κι αυτά δεν τα κράταγε για τον εαυτό της. Ο Μακ Κρήντι κούνησε το κεφάλι του χαμογελώντας. Ήταν όντως παράξενη. Αναρωτήθηκε αν το έκανε για να τον καλοπιάσει, να τον έχει με το μέρος της αν τυχόν παρουσιαζόταν καμιά αναποδιά, ή απλά προσπαθούσε να μπαλαντζάρει τις συνεχείς αποδοκιμασίες του όταν δεν έκανε τα πράγματα έτσι όπως τα ήθελε ο ίδιος. Ή και τα δύο. Ή ίσως απλά της είχε πάρει τ' αυτιά με τη μόνιμη γκρίνια του.

Ήταν αυστηρός μαζί της, ήταν αλήθεια, αλλά δεν ήταν αυτός ο μόνος τρόπος να την κάνει να καταλάβει, να την κάνει να επιβιώσει; Και δεν τα είχε πάει άσχημα – όχι, όχι, δεν τα είχε πάει καθόλου άσχημα. Την πρώτη φορά που είχαν πάει να αναζητήσουν τον Βάλενταϊν, περπατώντας στα μουλωχτά ανάμεσα απ' τα ερείπια της Βοστώνης, έστριψαν σ' ένα φαινομενικά έρημο σοκάκι και τους πήραν χαμπάρι κάτι αγριόσκυλα που ψαχούλευαν για τροφή μέσα σ' ένα σωρό από χώματα και μπάζα. Ήταν τρία κι ήταν σκελετωμένα και αποκρουστικά, με ανοιχτές πληγές και με τα κρέατά τους να κρέμονται σαν κουρέλια από τα πλευρά τους, σάλια να στάζουν από τα στόματα τους που γρύλιζαν, αφήνοντας να φανούν μυτεροί κυνόδοντες. Ο Μακ Κρήντι ευχόταν η πρώτη τους συνάντηση με τις φρίκες της Κοινοπολιτείας να ήταν ντοπαρισμένοι Επιδρομείς για να τους ξεπάστρευαν έναν-έναν, από μακριά, με το σκοπευτικό τουφέκι – αλλά η Κοινοπολιτεία είχε προφανώς άλλα σχέδια και τους έστειλε αγριόσκυλα. Με αγριόσκυλα θα 'πρεπε να τα βάλουν λοιπόν. Δεν του άρεσε γιατί δεν ήξερε πώς θα αντιδρούσε το κορίτσι σε μια μάχη σώμα με σώμα κι ήταν πολύ αργά για να το βάλουν στα πόδια – τα σκυλιά ήταν έτοιμα τώρα να επιτεθούν σε αυτό που αντιλαμβάνονταν ότι ήταν η τροφή τους – κι έτσι την άρπαξε απ' το μπράτσο απότομα, τραβώντας την, και της είπε, «Στάσου πίσω μου!»

Έβγαλε το περίστροφο από τη θήκη που κρεμόταν στη ζώνη του και σημάδεψε το ένα σκυλί, πριν προλάβει να κουνηθεί, κι εκείνο έπεσε κάτω αλυχτώντας. Τα δυο άλλα όρμηξαν κατά πάνω τους. Ήταν γρήγορος ο Μακ Κρήντι, χωρίς αμφιβολία, αλλά όχι τόσο γρήγορος όσο δύο λυσσαλέα αγριόσκυλα σε κοντινή απόσταση, κι όταν μάλιστα έπρεπε να κατεβάσει τον κόκορα σ' εκείνο το παμπάλαιο περίστροφο – αν είχε το ημιαυτόματο θα ήταν διαφορετικά, αλλά το είχε αφήσει στο κορίτσι γιατί σκέφτηκε ότι ήταν ευκολότερο για 'κείνη. Το ένα σκυλί τον έπιασε απ' το πόδι κι ο Μακ Κρήντι φώναξε απ' τον πόνο, προτού του φυτέψει μια σφαίρα στο κεφάλι. Δεν είχε υπολογίσει όμως ότι το πρώτο σκυλί, εκείνο που είχε πυροβολήσει στην αρχή, είχε φάει τη σφαίρα στα πλευρά κι ήταν ακόμα ζωντανό και του όρμησε στο δεξί χέρι, που κρατούσε το όπλο, κάνοντάς τον να το ρίξει στο έδαφος. Ο πόνος τον έκαιγε, αλλά άρπαξε το αυτί του σκύλου, σχεδόν ξεριζώνοντάς το, και τον τράβηξε βίαια προς τα πίσω, λίγες πιθαμές μόνο από το ματωμένο του χέρι. Τον έβλεπε τώρα μπροστά του, να ουρλιάζει, με τα μυτερά του δόντια και τα κόκκινα ούλα και τα ματωμένα του κίτρινα μάτια. Τον πέταξε ένα μέτρο μακριά και του έδωσε μια κλωτσιά στη μουσούδα με την μπότα του και μετά γρήγορα έσκυψε, πήρε το όπλο από χάμω και τον πυροβόλησε στο ανοιχτό στόμα.

Τότε πια κατάφερε να γυρίσει και να δει το άλλο γρύλισμα που ακουγόταν από πίσω του, κι αντίκρισε τον τρίτο σκύλο να παλεύει πάνω απ' το κορίτσι, που ήταν ξαπλωμένο ανάσκελα και με το ένα χέρι κρατούσε τον σκύλο απ' το λαιμό, λίγα μόνο εκατοστά μπροστά από το πρόσωπό της που ήταν έτοιμος να κατασπαράξει, ενώ με το άλλο προσπαθούσε να τραβήξει κάτι από τη ζώνη της. Τα μπροστινά πόδια του σκύλου της έσκιζαν το δέρμα μανιασμένα, στο λαιμό και στα μάγουλα και στο στήθος.

Στα λίγα δευτερόλεπτα που πέρασαν μέχρι το τέλος, θα μπορούσε ο Μακ Κρήντι να είχε πάει και να τραβήξει τον σκύλο από πάνω της. Αλλά δεν πήγε. Τώρα που τα σκεφτόταν όλα αυτά, καταλάβαινε ότι ήταν κάτι μελετημένο, εσκεμμένο, χωρίς τότε να το συνειδητοποιεί ξεκάθαρα στο μυαλό του. Εκείνη τη στιγμή δεν σχεδίαζε κάτι – απλά στεκόταν ακίνητος και περίμενε. Ήθελε να δει. Ήθελε να δει τι θα έκανε εκείνη.

Και το κορίτσι τράβηξε τελικά το μαχαίρι απ' τη ζώνη της και το έχωσε στο κούτελο του σκυλιού, κι εκείνο έπεσε νεκρό πάνω της, πιτσιλίζοντας το ήδη ματωμένο πρόσωπο της. Το έσπρωξε στο πλάι και σηκώθηκε γρήγορα, απελπισμένη, φουντωμένη με αδρεναλίνη και τρόμο, κοιτώντας πρώτα το κουφάρι του σκύλου κάτω και μετά τον άντρα απέναντί της που την κοίταζε, ευχαριστημένος, χωρίς όμως να τον βλέπει πραγματικά. Στο δεξί της χέρι κρατούσε σφιχτά το στρατιωτικό μαχαίρι, που ήταν γεμάτο με το κόκκινο αίμα του σκύλου τώρα. Όχι, δεν τα είχε πάει καθόλου άσχημα, για πρωτάρα.

Την έπιασε από τους ώμους για να την κάνει να σταματήσει να τρέμει και την πήγε παραπέρα, κρατώντας την συνέχεια, και την έβαλε να κάτσει πάνω σε έναν κλειστό κάδο απορριμμάτων.

«Για να δούμε λίγο πώς είσαι– στάσου ακίνητη», της έκανε ενώ γύρναγε το κεφάλι του δεξιά κι αριστερά, και με τα χέρια του ψαχούλευε αγγίζοντας ανεπαίσθητα το λαιμό της και τα χέρια της, εκεί που το ύφασμα από την καμπαρντίνα της είχε σκιστεί, και μετά την έπιασε από το σαγόνι για να κρατήσει το κεφάλι της σταθερό και κοίταξε με μισόκλειστα μάτια το κούτελό της. Τα υπόλοιπα γδαρσίματα ήταν επιφανειακά, τίποτα το σοβαρό, αλλά στο κούτελο είχε ένα καλό σκίσιμο, και ζεστό κόκκινο αίμα κύλαγε, περνούσε δίπλα από το δεξί της μάτι και ταξίδευε στο λαιμό της και στο μισάνοιχτο γιακά του πουκαμίσου της. Ήθελε ράψιμο.

Θα μπορούσαν να γυρίσουν κουτσά-στραβά στην Καλή Γειτονιά κι εκεί να τους φροντίσει ο Μπεν, αλλά μέχρι τότε λογάριασε πως το κορίτσι θα είχε χάσει ένα σωρό αίμα κι άλλωστε πάντα κουβάλαγε μαζί του βελόνα και κλωστή για τέτοια ατυχήματα, οπότε αποφάσισε να το κάνει ο ίδιος επί τόπου.

Έβγαλε ένα μαντήλι απ' τη τσέπη του και το μισοάδειο μπουκάλι με το ουίσκι που κουβαλούσε, πότισε το μαντήλι με αλκοόλ και της καθάρισε το πρόσωπο με αυτό. Το κορίτσι φώναξε και ζεστά δάκρυα κύλησαν προς τα κάτω πάνω στα μάγουλά της κι έκανε προς τα πίσω, αλλά της έπιασε πάλι το σαγόνι και της είπε, «Κάνε υπομονή, πρέπει να το κάνουμε αυτό τώρα – μην κουνιέσαι, διάολε!»

Άναψε μετά ένα απ' τα σπίρτα του κι έβαλε τη φλόγα πάνω στη μύτη της βελόνας, μετά σάλιωσε την κλωστή και την πέρασε επιδέξια μέσα απ' την τρύπα. Γύρισε και την είδε να κάθεται καμπουριασμένη, με τις άκρες των χειλιών της πεσμένες προς τα κάτω, τόσο δυστυχισμένη.

«Θα πονέσει λίγο αλλά δεν είναι κάτι που δεν μπορείς ν' αντέξεις. Να, πιες λίγο απ' αυτό», της έκανε και της έβαλε το μπουκάλι με το ουίσκι μπροστά στα μούτρα της. Υπακούοντας, όπως έκανε πάντα, το πήρε και ήπιε μια γουλιά, μισοκλείνοντας τα μάτια της με μια έκφραση αηδίας.

Ήρθε και στάθηκε τότε πολύ κοντά της, το πρόσωπό του λίγες μονάχα σπιθαμές μακριά από το δικό της, η ανάσα του – ήταν σίγουρος – να πέφτει πάνω στο δέρμα της. Καταλάβαινε ότι το κορίτσι αισθανόταν άβολα, όχι μόνο γι' αυτό που πήγαινε να κάνει αλλά και για την εγγύτητα μεταξύ τους, κι έκανε μια ανεπαίσθητη κίνηση προς τα πίσω, αλλά εκείνος την τράβηξε πάλι κοντά του.

«Γαμώτο, θα σταθείς ακίνητη να τελειώνουμε;»

Η δουλειά με τη βελόνα ήταν απλή, τέλειωσε σε ένα λεπτό, αλλά για μερικά δευτερόλεπτα, εκεί που έσκυψε κι έκοψε την κλωστή με τα δόντια του και σχεδόν τα χείλια του άγγιξαν το δέρμα της και μετά στάθηκε λίγο και κοίταζε το ράψιμο που της είχε κάνει - εκείνες τις λιγοστές στιγμές, του ήρθε να σκύψει και να τη φιλήσει. Ήταν αξιολύπητη, με ξεραμένα αίματα και χώματα, τα μαλλιά της ανακατεμένα και στα ελαφρώς ηλιοκαμένα μάγουλά της κάποια καθαρά αυλάκια πάνω στο βρώμικο δέρμα, εκεί που κυλούσαν τα δάκρυά. Τα χείλια της ήταν κατακόκκινα και πρησμένα. Αξιολύπητη κι αξιαγάπητη.

Αλλά απλά της έδωσε ένα χτυπηματάκι στο μπράτσο και της είπε, «Τα πήγες καλά, μονάχα πρέπει να είσαι πιο γρήγορη», και πήγε παραπέρα να κοιτάξει τα δικά του τραύματα. Ο ήλιος είχε αρχίσει να δύει κι αποφάσισαν ότι ήταν πλέον πολύ αργά και ξεκίνησαν να επιστρέφουν στη βάση τους. Θα έβρισκαν τον Βάλενταϊν την επόμενη μέρα - «Κι αύριο μέρα είναι», της είπε.

Ανασήκωσε τώρα το μανίκι του στο δεξί του χέρι. Ό,τι είχε απομείνει από εκείνο το δάγκωμα ήταν κάτι πρησμένα, κόκκινα εξογκώματα, που με τον καιρό θα γίνονταν λευκότερα απ' το υπόλοιπο δέρμα, θα γίνονταν ουλές. 'Ωραία, άλλο ένα σημάδι να προσθέσω στη συλλογή μου', σκέφτηκε πικρόχολα.

Μια άλλη φορά, πιο πριν απ' τα σκυλιά, το ξημέρωμα τους είχε βρει σ' εκείνο το ερειπωμένο σπίτι όπου είχαν βρει καταφύγιο για τη νύχτα, εκείνον στο πάτωμα κι εκείνη στον ξεχαρβαλωμένο καναπέ, και την είχε δει να σηκώνεται ξαφνικά, να ψαχουλεύει στο σακίδιό της και να χάνεται μέσα στην κουζίνα. Κοίταξε λίγο προς το μέρος του, αλλά ήταν σκοτεινά εκεί που είχε ξαπλώσει και με το κεφάλι του μισοχωμένο πίσω απ' τα χέρια του δεν μπόρεσε να καταλάβει αν ήταν ξύπνιος ή όχι. Άκουσε ένα σούρσιμο κι ένα τουρτούρισμα και ρούχα να ξεφοριούνται και να φοριούνται μέσα απ' την κουζίνα. Τελικά το κορίτσι επέστρεψε, φορώντας εκείνη την μπλε εφαρμοστή στολή που φορούσαν όλοι εκείνοι οι φλώροι μέσα στα καταφύγια. Τη θυμόταν πολύ καλά εκείνη τη στολή των καταφυγίων, με το νούμερο στην πλάτη. Όταν την είχε πρωτοδεί είχε το νούμερο 101, κι αυτή εδώ τώρα ήταν το 111. Και τι δε θα 'διναν κάποιοι Επιδρομείς – αλλά και κάτοικοι, γιατί όχι – για να την αποκτήσουν, αν και δε σε συνέφερε πραγματικά να την φοράς και να την τρίβεις στα μούτρα του έξω κόσμου, γιατί ίσως και να κατέληγες σύντομα νεκρός. Το κορίτσι το είχε καταλάβει προφανώς και την κουβάλαγε μέσα στο σακίδιό του, οπότε ο Μακ Κρήντι αναρωτήθηκε τι την είχε πιάσει και τη φόρεσε τώρα. Σύντομα όμως αισθάνθηκε τον τσουχτερό αέρα, που είχε δυναμώσει απ' έξω κι έμπαινε με φόρα από τις χαραμάδες των ξύλινων τοίχων, και κατάλαβε. Το κορίτσι κρύωνε.

Είχε κουβαλήσει το πουκάμισο και το παντελόνι της, κι εκείνη την καμπαρντίνα που φορούσε και της ήταν υπερβολικά μεγάλη, κι ετοιμαζόταν τώρα να τα φορέσει όλα αυτά από πάνω από την μπλε ολόσωμη φόρμα αλλά, πριν προλάβει να το κάνει, ο Μακ Κρήντι είχε την ευκαιρία, απαρατήρητος καθώς ήταν, να κοιτάξει τη φιγούρα της που διαγραφόταν ολοκάθαρα στο αχνό φως. Οι άνθρωποι δεν φορούσαν πια τέτοια ρούχα, μονάχα κουρέλια και αταίριαστα παντελόνια και σακάκια και παλτά, ό,τι τέλος πάντων έβρισκαν από δω κι από 'κει, μέσα σε ξεχασμένες ντουλάπες ή πάνω σε ξεχασμένους ανθρώπους που δεν ζούσαν. Τα σώματά τους δεν ξεχώριζαν μέσα από το μωσαϊκό των παρδαλών ρούχων, αλλά και τι μ' αυτό, μήπως ήταν ανάγκη να ξεχωρίζουν σκελετωμένα, άρρωστα κορμιά;

Αλλά αυτή εδώ ήταν όμορφη, αδύνατη μα με ωραίες θηλυκές καμπύλες , κι ο Μακ Κρήντι έπιασε τον εαυτό να θέλει να βάλει το χέρι του εκεί όπου ο γοφός της έκανε ένα ελαφρό βαθούλωμα στο πλάι, έτσι όπως λύγιζε τον κορμό της στα δεξιά εκείνη τη στιγμή. Δεν ήταν κάτι ερωτικό – ή τουλάχιστον έτσι ήθελε να πιστεύει – απλά τον είχε καταβάλει μια περίεργη επιθυμία να δει αν θα εφάρμοζε η παλάμη του εκεί, σ' εκείνο το μικρό σημείο πάνω στο σώμα της. Το κορίτσι έσκυψε κι έχωσε ένα-ένα τα πόδια της στο παντελόνι, κούμπωσε το πουκάμισο και φόρεσε γρήγορα την υπερμεγέθη καμπαρντίνα από πάνω, και η σιλουέτα της χάθηκε. Ο Μακ Κρήντι έκανε πως κοιμόταν.

Κοίταξε τα χέρια του κάτω από το τρεμουλιαστό φως απ' τα λαμπιόνια της Καλής Γειτονιάς. Ήταν βρώμικα, με σκόνη, χώμα, ιδρώτα - αίμα. Πώς θα άγγιζε το κορίτσι μ' εκείνα τα χέρια, πώς τολμούσε καν να του περάσει απ' το μυαλό; Της είχε αγγίξει το χέρι κάποιες φορές, όταν της έδειχνε πώς να σημαδεύει, κι είχε δει τη διαφορά ολοκάθαρα – εκεινής το χέρι ήταν λεπτεπίλεπτο, λευκό και καθαρό. Αμόλυντο.

'Δε γαμιέται'.

Ψαχούλεψε πάλι στην εσωτερική τσέπη της καμπαρντίνας του, όχι εκεί που φύλαγε τα τσιγάρα, σε μια άλλη τσέπη που είχε ράψει ο ίδιος, πιο κρυφή, κι από 'κει έβγαλε το ξύλινο στρατιωτάκι που του είχε χαρίσει εκείνη, λίγο μετά αφότου είχαν γνωριστεί. Το έβαλε μπροστά του για να το βλέπει καλύτερα στο θαμπό φως και το χάιδεψε λίγο εδώ κι εκεί με τον τραχύ του αντίχειρα. Το χρώμα είχε φύγει σε λίγα σημεία. Ένιωσε τη θλίψη να κυλάει αργά μέσα στο άδειο πηγάδι που ήταν τα σωθικά του και σκέφτηκε, γαμώτο, γιατί το κρατούσε ακόμα αυτό το ενθύμιο, γιατί έβαζε τον εαυτό του να θυμάται; Είχε σκεφτεί πολλές φορές να το ξεφορτωθεί, αλλά όποτε πήγαινε να το κάνει ένιωθε τύψεις και δεν μπορούσε. Ήταν σα να την πρόδινε, όλα όσα είχαν ζήσει μαζί, σα να έλεγε οριστικά αντίο σ' εκείνη και στον γιο τους – να ήταν άραγε ακόμα ζωντανός; Δεν μπορούσε να πει αντίο, όχι ακόμα, όχι όσο ήλπιζε ότι θα υπήρχε εκείνο το παιδί. Είχε καιρό να πιάσει το στρατιωτάκι στα χέρια του, είχε μάθει να αντέχει το άδειο πηγάδι μετά από κάποιο καιρό, όσο είχε δουλειά να κάνει και πιοτί να τον κρατάει σε λήθη, αλλά τώρα, έστω και μ' αυτές τις λίγες μέρες που είχαν περάσει μαζί, είχε συνηθίσει στην παρουσία του κοριτσιού πλάι του, και, παραδόξως, το να της μιλάει και να της δείχνει και να της μαθαίνει, του φαινόταν πιο αποτελεσματικό και απ' το τουφέκι και απ' το πιοτί.

Λογάριασε πρόχειρα πόσες μέρες έμεναν μέχρι να τελειώσει το άτυπο συμβόλαιό τους, και τις έβγαλε πέντε. Σε πέντε μέρες λοιπόν. Τα λιγοστά καπάκια που του είχαν μείνει θα τα έδινε πιθανότατα σ' αυτόν τον τύπο, τον Σινκλαίρ, και για το κορίτσι δεν υπήρχε λόγος, ήταν άφραγκο, χωρίς αμφιβολία. Κι έτσι θα έληγε η συνεργασία τους κι ο καθένας θα τράβαγε το δρόμο του, όπου κι αν έβγαζε.

'Θα μπορούσα και να την κρατήσω', σκέφτηκε, κι εκείνη την ώρα είδε τον σκύλο να ανασηκώνεται και να κουνάει την ουρά του μυρίζοντας κάτι που ο ίδιος δεν μπορούσε, κι άκουσε βήματα στην μεταλλική σκάλα και να που εμφανίστηκε το κορίτσι με κοκκινισμένα μάτια και – ήταν σίγουρος – αρκετά καπάκια ελαφρότερη.

'Μερικές φορές καλύτερα να μη θυμάσαι', ήθελε να της πει. Αλλά δεν είπε τίποτα.


	7. Chapter 7

Μια φορά τον είχε ρωτήσει γιατί εκείνοι οι άνθρωποι της είχαν επιτεθεί όταν είχε πρωτοβγεί από το καταφύγιο κι εκείνος της είχε πει:

«Γιατί ήταν Επιδρομείς. Κι οι Επιδρομείς κάνουν αυτό: σε σκοτώνουν και παίρνουν ό,τι είναι δικό σου. Και ειδικά αν σε είδαν μ' εκείνη την μπλε φόρμα και το ΠΕΠ, τότε είναι που θα θέλανε στα σίγουρα να στην ανάψουν».

«Ποιοι είναι οι Επιδρομείς;»

«Είναι κάθε λογής άχρηστο, τζάνκι πανκιό, πολύ άναρχοι για να ζουν σε οικισμούς, πολύ ατίθασοι για να γίνουν Οπλίτες. Το μόνο που καταλαβαίνουν είναι μια ωραία σφαίρα στο κεφάλι, κι αυτό ήταν – η μόνη συνδιαλλαγή που χρειάζεται να έχεις με τέτοιους σκατιάρ….», σταμάτησε πριν πει τη λέξη, «… με του λόγου τους. Κι είσαι τυχερή, μικρή, που δεν σ' έπιασαν στα βρωμόχερά τους, γιατί το λιγότερο που θα σου έκαναν θα ήταν να σε σκοτώσουν. Αν με πιάνεις».

Μια μέρα είχαν περάσει δίπλα από το ισόγειο μιας πολυκατοικίας που παλιά ήταν ενοικιαζόμενα διαμερίσματα – γιατί υπήρχε μια μισοκαμένη στραβή πινακίδα πάνω ψηλά στον δεύτερο όροφο κι έλεγε 'Εν….ζονται …μερίσματα' – κι όλος ο όροφος ήταν αμπαρωμένος από τοίχους φτιαγμένους από ξύλο και λαμαρίνα και συρματόπλεγμα και λάστιχα αυτοκινήτων, και η Νόρα είδε, με τρόμο, ότι πάνω σ' έναν απ' τους τοίχους ήταν στερεωμένο, με αλυσίδες απ' τα χέρια και τα πόδια που ήταν ορθάνοιχτα, σαν μια φριχτή παρωδία του Βιτρουβιανού ανθρώπου του Ντα Βίντσι, ένα ακέφαλο πτώμα. Ο Μακ Κρήντι τότε την έπιασε απ' το χέρι και την τράβηξε να σκύψει προς τα κάτω για να περάσουν από 'κει στα μουλωχτά, και της ψιθύρισε, «Να, αυτοί είναι οι Επιδρομείς».

Ο Μακ Κρήντι μίλαγε γι' αυτούς και τους αντιμετώπιζε σαν ζώα κι αν τύχαινε να συναντηθούν οι δρόμοι τους και να σκοτώσει μερικούς από δαύτους – και είχε χρειαστεί – δεν ένιωθε στο ελάχιστο κάποιου είδους λύπηση. Κι ίσως, έτσι όπως είχαν τα πράγματα, να είχε δίκιο. Κάποτε όμως, πολύ αργότερα στη ζωή της, η Νόρα θα ανακάλυπτε ότι οι Επιδρομείς δεν ήταν ζώα, αλλά άνθρωποι· μονάχα άνθρωποι που ήταν περισσότερο τσακισμένοι από τους υπόλοιπους, άνθρωποι που πίστευαν ότι ο θάνατος θα έδινε την ευκαιρία στους αγαπημένους τους να ζήσουν, άνθρωποι που έπρεπε να τρυπάνε τις φλέβες τους με Ψυχώ για να αντέξουν εκείνον τον σαραβαλιασμένο κόσμο γύρω τους – μήπως δεν είχαν όλοι τους τα δικά τους 'ναρκωτικά'; Κάποτε η Νόρα θα έβρισκε ένα τερματικό, ενώ τριγύρω της θα κείτονταν τα πτώματα τριών ανθρώπων, και στο τερματικό αυτό κάποιος είχε γράψει σκόρπιες σκέψεις σε σκόρπιες ημερομηνίες που πήγαιναν κάπως έτσι:

 _12/03/2286: Το μόνο που θέλω είναι η μικρή μου Σούζαν να τα καταφέρει. Ο Μπερτ νομίζει ότι με το να κάνουμε θελήματα από 'δω κι από 'κει θα μαζέψουμε αρκετά καπάκια για να τα ανταλλάξουμε με τρόφιμα στο Διαμάντι. Κάνει λάθος. Έχουν περάσει πέντε μήνες και οι προμήθειές μας τελειώνουν απελπιστικά. Δεν μπορώ να κοιτάω τη Σούζαν στα μάτια και να της λέω ότι δεν έχουμε άλλο φαγητό._

 _2/04/2286: Ο Σταν και ο Φίνλοου ήρθαν σήμερα με μια κούτα κονσέρβες και 5 μπουκάλια νερό. Όταν τους ρωτήσαμε πού τα βρήκαν μας είπαν ότι ήταν 'δωρεά' ενός καραβανιού. Είχαν στον ώμο τα τουφέκια τους, οπότε καταλάβαμε τι είδους δωρεά ήταν. Ο Μπερτ έγινε έξαλλος, αλλά εγώ του είπα ότι δεν είχαμε άλλη επιλογή. Πεινάμε. Η Σούζαν δεν θ' αντέξει πολύ ακόμα. Ήταν ανένδοτος και τους έδιωξε, τους είπε να μην ξαναπατήσουν στον οικισμό. Του είπα ότι αν περιμένει ότι θα ζήσουμε απ' τα ψίχουλα που μας δίνουν οι μαλάκες στο Διαμάντι είναι πολύ ηλίθιος και τσακωθήκαμε άσχημα._

 _30/04/2286: Σήμερα θάψαμε τη Σούζι μου. Δίπλα της θάψαμε τον Μπερτ. Τον σκότωσα με τα ίδια μου τα χέρια._

 _28/05/2286: Ο Σταν κι ο Φίνλοου είναι πάλι μαζί μας. Τα πράγματα πάνε καλά. Οι υπόλοιποι με ακούνε κι αν κάποιος διαφωνεί, στ' αρχίδια μου, μπορεί να φύγει ή να φάει μια σφαίρα στο κεφάλι, δική του επιλογή. Ο Σταν μου είπε ότι μας λένε 'επιδρομείς' τώρα. Δεν ξέρω τι σημαίνει αυτό, αλλά μακάρι να τα είχαμε κάνει όλα αυτά νωρίτερα. Ίσως η Σούζι μου να ζούσε._

Είχαν περάσει καμιά δεκαριά μέρες από τότε που τον είχε προσλάβει κι είχαν φτάσει σε μια γέφυρα από τις λίγες που δεν ήταν γκρεμισμένες, με παρατημένα αυτοκίνητα πάνω, στοιβαγμένα το ένα πάνω και δίπλα στο άλλο άναρχα, αναμνηστικό της μάταιης προσπάθειάς των ανθρώπων να ξεφύγουν προτού πέσουν οι βόμβες. Καθώς προχωρούσαν ανάμεσα από τα παρατημένα οχήματα πάνω στην κομματιασμένη άσφαλτο, εκεί που ο δρόμος είχε ρωγμές και είχε σπάσει, τους είδαν, μερικά μέτρα πιο μακριά, κοντά στην άλλη άκρη της γέφυρας, εκεί που τα αυτοκίνητα ήταν λιγότερα, και ήταν τρεις και ήταν οπλισμένοι. Φορούσαν κάτι πρόχειρες πανοπλίες από κομμάτια λάστιχο και κατσαρολικά και εξαρτήματα μηχανών, κολλημένα πάνω στο γυμνό τους δέρμα με λουριά ή με κολλητική ταινία, κι ο ένας τούς φώναξε, «Ή μας δίνετε τα καπάκια σας κι ό,τι άλλο έχετε πάνω σας ή διακοπές στα θυμαράκια. Μην κάνετε χαζομάρες τώρα», και τους σημάδεψαν τότε και οι τρεις.

Το χέρι του Μακ Κρήντι ήταν πάνω στο περίστροφο. Της έριξε μια λοξή ματιά και της ψιθύρισε, «Μέτρα μέχρι το τρία και κρύψου πίσω απ' το αυτοκίνητο», κι έτσι έκανε – γιατί στεκόταν δίπλα από ένα αναποδογυρισμένο Κορβέγκα - και τότε άρχισαν οι πυροβολισμοί, κι είδε τον Μακ Κρήντι να δίνει ένα άλμα στα δεξιά και να προσγειώνεται φαρδύς-πλατύς πίσω από ένα γαλάζιο φορτηγάκι. Ήξερε το σχέδιο πολύ καλά, της το είχε επαναλάβει δεκάδες φορές προτού βγουν έξω στον δρόμο κι είχε ακόμα τα λόγια του στο μυαλό της, 'Εσύ θα βρεις κάπου κρυψώνα και θα προσέχεις τα νώτα μου με το σκοπευτικό, κι άσε με εμένα να κάνω τη βαριά δουλειά', και τώρα είχε ξαπλώσει ανάσκελα, το δεξί της μάτι στον φακό, κι από 'κει έβλεπε τον έναν Επιδρομέα να γεμίζει το τουφέκι για να ξαναρίξει. Μια καθαρή βολή. Αυτό χρειαζόταν μόνο. Μια απαλή κίνηση του δαχτύλου που ακουμπούσε τη σκανδάλη. Ο άνδρας είχε το μισό κεφάλι ξυρισμένο και μια μαύρη χαίτη λιγδιασμένων μαλλιών έπεφτε στην αριστερή μεριά κι έφτανε ως τον ώμο του. Ήταν κοκκαλιάρης και ηλιοκαμένος. Φορούσε μια αρβύλα στο ένα πόδι κι ένα καφετί παπούτσι στο άλλο. Η Νόρα προσπαθούσε να αναπνεύσει αλλά πνιγόταν κι ο αέρας της φαινόταν ζεστός παρόλο που ήταν χειμώνας.

Γύρισε το κεφάλι της δεξιά και είδε τον μισθοφόρο να γεμίζει το περίστροφο, να ξεπροβάλλει ο μισός από το κάλυμμα του φορτηγού και να πυροβολεί, και μετά πάλι πίσω. Είχε βάλει καλά σκοπευτικά στο περίστροφο – 'πρέπει να φροντίζεις το όπλο σου για να σε φροντίσει κι αυτό' – κι είχε καλό σημάδι. Ο μεσαίος άνδρας έπεσε κάτω. Γύρισε και την κοίταξε κι είδε τα χείλη του να κινούνται και άκουσε κάτι σαν, 'Ρίξε του, γαμώτο!', λέξεις υπόκωφες ανάμεσα από το σφύριγμα των σφαιρών καθώς κινούνταν στον αέρα και μετά τον κρότο απ' τη σύγκρουση στη λαμαρίνα. Ο σκύλος, που όλη αυτήν την ώρα ήταν δίπλα της και γρύλιζε, αποφάσισε να βγει απ' την κρυψώνα του Κορβέγκα και να ορμήσει στο πόδι του άνδρα που στεκόταν δεξιά. Εκείνος τον βάρεσε δυνατά με τη λαβή του τουφεκιού κι ο σκύλος απομακρύνθηκε, κλαψουρίζοντας, αλλά έδωσε την ευκαιρία στον Μακ Κρήντι να του ρίξει μια σφαίρα στην κοιλιά και τότε ο άνδρας δίπλωσε στα δύο σφαδάζοντας και ξαπλώθηκε στη ραγισμένη άσφαλτο. Ο άνδρας με τη μαύρη χαίτη είχε πλησιάσει πιο κοντά τώρα κι είχε βρει κάλυμμα πίσω από ένα κόκκινο Τσέρι Μπομ. Ανασηκώθηκε την ίδια στιγμή που ξεπρόβαλε ο Μακ Κρήντι από τα πλάγια του φορτηγού και η σφαίρα του τουφεκιού τον βρήκε στον αριστερό ώμο. Ο Μακ Κρήντι σύρθηκε γρήγορα πίσω από το φορτηγό, τα μάτια του κλειστά, τα μισοκατεστραμμένα του δόντια σφιγμένα, σε μια προσπάθεια να αντέξει τον πόνο.

Η Νόρα κοίταξε μέσα από τον φακό. Έβλεπε στο στόχαστρο το κόκκινο Τσέρι Μπομ αρκετά καθαρά. Ο άνδρας που ήταν από πίσω δεν ασχολιόταν μαζί της, είχε ξεχάσει καν ότι υπήρχε. Μόλις το κεφάλι του ξεπρόβαλλε, η Νόρα τράβηξε την σκανδάλη και το κρανίο του κομματιάστηκε, σε μια έκρηξη σάρκας και αίματος και μυαλών. Ησυχία.

Όταν ο Μακ Κρήντι την πλησίασε τελικά, εκείνη καθόταν με ακουμπισμένη την πλάτη στο παράθυρο του Κορβέγκα, τα πόδια λυγισμένα να ακουμπάνε στο στήθος της και τα χέρια της κουλουριασμένα γύρω απ' τα γόνατα, κι είχε δακρύσει, αλλά προσπαθούσε να μην το δείχνει πολύ. Ο Μακ Κρήντι κράταγε σφιχτά με το ένα χέρι τον αριστερό του ώμο, που ήταν τώρα γεμάτος αίμα που κυλούσε προς τα κάτω, λεκιάζοντας το πράσινό του μανίκι, εκείνο που ήταν ραμμένο στην καμπαρντίνα. Ανάμεσα από τα βογγητά του κατάφερε να της πει, «Ευχαριστώ για το τίποτα, ρε αφεντικό. Τι σκατά;» Εκείνη έβαλε το κεφάλι κάτω και δεν είπε κάτι. Σκέφτηκε ότι θα πρέπει να ήταν θυμωμένος μαζί της, πολύ θυμωμένος, γιατί τώρα τα είχε σκατώσει περισσότερο από κάθε άλλη φορά.

«Τέλος πάντων. Σήκω τώρα να με βοηθήσεις να δέσω το τραύμα».

Για καλή τους τύχη η σφαίρα είχε περάσει ξυστά από τον ώμο του και δεν τον είχε τρυπήσει.

Καθώς του έκανε μια ένεση με Τονωσύριγγα για τον πόνο και του τύλιγε ένα κομμάτι ύφασμα που το είχαν για επίδεσμο γύρω από το γυμνό του ώμο, κοίταξε το πρόσωπό του, τις μικρές γραμμές στις άκρες των ματιών του, τη σμιλευτή του μύτη, τα αραιά, ξανθά του γένια γύρω από το στόμα και το σαγόνι, και της φάνηκε περισσότερο κουρασμένος παρά θυμωμένος, έτσι όπως ήταν σκυμμένος τώρα και δεχόταν υπομονετικά τις φροντίδες της. Έβγαλε ένα τσιγάρο από την τσέπη στην καμπαρντίνα του, το έκοψε στα δύο και το άναψε. Όποτε η Νόρα του έδινε τσιγάρα που έβρισκε παρατημένα, εκείνος χαμογελούσε και το πρώτο πράγμα που έκανε ήταν να τα κόψει στα δύο. Ήταν έτσι, πρακτικός, και του άρεσε ο καπνός. Καμιά φορά τα έβαζε στην τσέπη του ολόκληρα, αλλά οπωσδήποτε τα έκοβε μετά, όταν πήγαινε να τα καπνίσει.

«Δεν μπορούσα να τραβήξω την σκανδάλη», του είπε ξαφνικά κι αισθάνθηκε ντροπή, για κάτι που πριν τον πόλεμο θα ακουγόταν απολύτως φυσιολογικό.

«Πρέπει όμως», της είπε και της φάνηκε λυπημένος. Σήκωσε το κεφάλι του και την κοίταξε, και στα γαλάζια μάτια του διέκρινε κάτι, αλλά δεν ήταν θυμός – της φάνηκε πιο πολύ σαν κατανόηση.

Όταν τελικά πέρασαν τη γέφυρα, η Νόρα είχε το κεφάλι κάτω και περπατούσε γρήγορα, για να μη βλέπει τα πτώματα, ούτε τον μισθοφόρο που ήταν σκυμμένος κι έψαχνε τις τσέπες τους, ούτε να ακούει τον σκύλο που μασούλαγε - αλλά κυρίως για να μη βλέπει προς τα εκεί που ήταν το κόκκινο Τσέρι Μπομ.


	8. Chapter 8

«Έχω μια πρόταση να σου κάνω», της είχε πει μια μέρα που είχαν ξαποστάσει στα πάνω διαζώματα του Διαμαντιού, εκείνος με μια μπύρα στο χέρι, το κορίτσι με μια Νούκα Κόλα. Ο ήλιος έδυε κι ήταν κόκκινος κι ένας απαλός αέρας ερχόταν απ' τα δυτικά, από την Ακτινοβόλα Θάλασσα, και μύριζε καμένο πλαστικό και ραδιενεργή στάχτη.

Ήταν η τελευταία του μέρα μαζί της. Το συμβόλαιο των τριών εβδομάδων είχε λήξει. Όταν τη ρώτησε τι θα έκανε μετά, εκείνη του είπε ότι ίσως να πήγαινε να δουλέψει σε καμιά φάρμα, αν είχαν δουλειά να της δώσουν, ή θα γύριζε στην παλιά της γειτονιά, μήπως έστηνε εκεί τη δικιά της φάρμα, κοντά στο παλιό της σπίτι. Ήθελε να φαίνεται σίγουρη κι ότι δεν την ένοιαζε, αλλά είχε το κεφάλι στραμμένο αλλού και δεν τον κοίταζε, κι η φωνή της ακουγόταν ανόρεχτη.

«Μετά από όλα αυτά που σου έμαθα, θα γίνεις αγρότισσα;», της είπε χασκογελώντας.  
«Γιατί; Με φανταζόσουν μισθοφόρο;», του είπε, χαμογελώντας, τότε και γυρίζοντας το κεφάλι της προς το μέρος του, κοιτάζοντάς τον μ' εκείνα τα παιδικά καστανά μάτια.  
«Μάλλον όχι».

Καθισμένοι λοιπόν όπως ήταν στο Διαμάντι, αποφάσισε να της κάνει εκείνη την πρόταση που στριφογύρναγε στο μυαλό του από τη στιγμή που ο Σινκλαίρ του είχε δώσει τους κωδικούς για το νοσοκομείο, κι αν δεν ήταν η κατάλληλη στιγμή να της το πει τότε, δεν θα της το έλεγε ποτέ.

«Τι πρόταση;», έκανε και του φάνηκε ότι διέκρινε έναν μικρό τόνο έξαψης στη φωνή της.

Κι άρχισε τότε ο Μακ Κρήντι να της λέει, παρόλο που του ήταν τόσο δύσκολο, για τη γυναίκα και το παιδί που είχε αφήσει πίσω του στην Έρημη Γη, προτού έρθει στην Κοινοπολιτεία, και για την αρρώστια του γιου του, που ήταν μόλις τριών χρονών κι είχε βγάλει εξανθήματα και φουσκάλες κι όταν ήταν να φύγει ούτε να περπατήσει δεν μπορούσε καλά-καλά. Έσβηνε αργά κι ο Μακ Κρήντι δεν ήξερε τι να κάνει κι όσους είχε ρωτήσει δεν ήξεραν ούτε αυτοί.

«Γιατί έφυγες;», τον ρώτησε.

«Δεν μπορούσα να κάνω αλλιώς. Δεν υπήρχε δουλειά για 'μένα στην Έρημη Γη. Τα περισσότερα καπάκια που βγάζω εδώ τα στέλνω στον Ντάνκαν. Δεν είχα άλλη επιλογή», της είπε, απολογητικά σχεδόν, με το κεφάλι σκυφτό. Ήταν αλήθεια, αλλά δεν ήταν όλη η αλήθεια. Δεν της είπε ότι δεν μπορούσε να μένει πια σ' εκείνο το σπίτι, χωρίς τη Λούσι και μ' ένα ετοιμοθάνατο παιδί, ούτε της είπε ότι προτιμούσε να είναι έξω στον δρόμο, με το τουφέκι, και να ξεχνάει, παρά δίπλα στον γιο του, κλεισμένος σε τέσσερις τοίχους, μην μπορώντας να αναπνεύσει.

«Σκοπεύεις να ξαναγυρίσεις;»  
«Όταν γίνει ο Ντάνκαν καλά, ναι, θέλω να πάω να τον φέρω εδώ». Ίσως να της φάνηκε περίεργο που δεν ανέφερε και τη γυναίκα του, αλλά το κορίτσι είχε την ευγενική διακριτικότητα να μην κάνει άλλες ερωτήσεις.

Της είπε τότε για 'κείνον τον τύπο, τον Σινκλαίρ, που τον είχε συναντήσει την προηγούμενη φορά που είχαν βρεθεί στο Διαμάντι και που του είχε πει για έναν άλλο τύπο που είχε βγάλει κι εκείνος μελανές φουσκάλες και εξανθήματα κι είχε θεραπευτεί με έναν ορό που είχαν βρει σ' ένα προπολεμικό κτήριο με εργαστήρια και θαλάμους και περίεργα εργαλεία, που λεγόταν 'Μεντ-Τεκ Ινστιτούτο Ερευνών'. Και της είπε ότι του είχε δώσει όσα καπάκια του είχαν απομείνει για να πάρει στα χέρια του τους κωδικούς εισόδου για 'κείνο το αναθεματισμένο νοσοκομείο ή ό,τι στο καλό σήμαινε 'Μεντ-Τεκ Ινστιτούτο Ερευνών'.

«Αυτό λοιπόν που σου προτείνω», κι έκανε μια παύση, ξερόβηξε, και ήπιε μια γουλιά ζεστής μπύρας, «είναι να μπούμε στο νοσοκομείο και να πάρουμε τον ορό. Εκείνος ο ηλί…. ο Σινκλαίρ μου είπε ότι είχε κι άλλα φιαλίδια τότε που τον είχε σουφρώσει ο ίδιος. Σε αντάλλαγμα», και τότε ίσιωσε την πλάτη του και την κοίταξε μ' εκείνο αυθάδικο βλέμμα που έπαιρνε όταν αισθανόταν άβολα αλλά δεν ήθελε να το δείξει, «σου προσφέρω τις αξεπέραστες υπηρεσίες μου γι' άλλες τρεις εβδομάδες, δωρεάν. Ή σου επιστρέφω τα 250 καπάκια που μου έδωσες αρχικά – η επιλογή δική σου. Τι λες, αφεντικό;». Είχε τόσο καιρό να την φωνάξει 'αφεντικό', που του ακούστηκε τελείως ειρωνικό και φοβήθηκε μήπως το παράκανε.

Το κορίτσι ήταν σκυφτό τώρα και σκάλιζε τη σκουριά από το κάγκελο μπροστά της με το νύχι της, και του είπε, χωρίς να τον κοιτάζει:

«Γιατί μ' εμένα;»  
«Γιατί είσαι ο μόνος άνθρωπος που εμπιστεύομαι», της είπε, σηκώνοντας τα χέρια ψηλά, σαν για να της δείξει πόσο παράλογη ήταν η ερώτησή της. «Γιατί… - γιατί όλοι οι μαλ…. όλοι όσοι έχω γνωρίσει σ' αυτόν τον κωλότοπο ήθελαν ή να με κλέψουν ή να μου χώσουν ένα μαχαίρι πισώπλατα».

Ήταν αλήθεια, αλλά δεν ήταν όλη η αλήθεια.

Το κορίτσι χαμογέλασε με τις προσπάθειές του να μη λέει βρισιές – κάποιες δεν ήταν και τόσο επιτυχημένες.

«Για να χρειάζεσαι συνεργάτη, πάει να πει ότι δεν είναι η ευκολότερη επιχείρηση του κόσμου», του πέταξε.  
«Δεν είναι βόλτα στο πάρκο, δεν στο κρύβω – αλλιώς θα το 'κανα μόνος μου. Ο Σινκλαίρ μου είπε ότι… ότι έχει μεταλλαγμένους μέσα στο κτήριο».  
«Α έτσι», είπε το κορίτσι με σκοτεινιασμένο βλέμμα.  
«Και πριν αρχίσεις τις ανοησίες, δεν θα στο πρότεινα αν δεν ήξερα ότι μπορείς να τα καταφέρεις», της είπε βιαστικά, λες κι ήθελε να προλάβει τις μαύρες της σκέψεις.

Ήξερε πολύ καλά τι είδους σκέψεις ήταν.

Την πρώτη φορά που το κορίτσι είδε μεταλλαγμένο ήταν ένα μεσημέρι που πέρναγαν δίπλα από ένα diner κι αποφάσισαν να ψαχουλέψουν μέσα μήπως και έβρισκαν καμιά ξεχασμένη κονσέρβα ή προπολεμικά χαρτονομίσματα για να τα ανταλλάξουν με τρόφιμα και νερό. Δεν ήξερες από πού μπορούσε να πεταχτεί ένας μεταλλαγμένος, το ήξερε αυτό και της το είχε πει, και σάρωσαν την περιοχή προσεκτικά πριν να ξεκινήσουν το ψάξιμο, αλλά κάποια σκοτεινή γωνιά μάλλον τους είχε ξεφύγει, γιατί την ώρα που το κορίτσι ήταν πίσω απ' τον πάγκο κι έψαχνε στα σκονισμένα ράφια ακούστηκε ένα σύρσιμο από την κουζίνα από πίσω, κι ένα γρύλισμα, και ήξερε πολύ καλά τι σήμαινε.

«Νόρα! Από πίσω σου!»

Το κορίτσι σηκώθηκε αμέσως όρθιο και, στα δευτερόλεπτα που έκανε το χέρι της για να βγάλει το μαχαίρι που είχε στερεωμένο στον γοφό της, το πλάσμα είχε βγει μανιασμένο απ' την κρυψώνα του κι έτρεχε καταπάνω της. Οι μπάσταρδοι! Κινιόνταν γρήγορα. Είχε ένα σταχτί χρώμα, σαπισμένου κρέατος, το δέρμα του κρεμόταν σακουλιασμένο απ' τα κοκαλιασμένα μέλη του και τα λιγοστά ρούχα που είχαν μείνει πάνω του ήταν κουρελιασμένα. Όταν το κοίταξε αργότερα, όταν ήταν πια νεκρό, τα κουρέλια τού θύμισαν φόρεμα. Ίσως να ήταν γυναίκα κάποτε, σε μια παλιότερη ζωή, πριν να σαπίσει το μυαλό του.

Το κορίτσι θα τα είχε τινάξει εκεί, δεν υπήρχε αμφιβολία. Ακόμα και να μην την έτρωγε ζωντανή, θα κατάφερνε να της ξεριζώσει κανένα καλό κομμάτι πέφτοντας πάνω της, και τότε θα πέθαινε αργά και βασανιστικά από το τραύμα. Ο Μακ Κρήντι έβγαλε το σαρανταπεντάρι με μια μηχανική πλέον κίνηση και πυροβόλησε το νεκροζώντανο μίασμα στο κεφάλι την ώρα που ετοιμαζόταν να σκίσει με τα νύχια του το πρόσωπο του κοριτσιού, που στεκόταν αποσβολωμένο, με το μαχαίρι ακόμα στο χέρι. Το μισό πλάσμα προσγειώθηκε πάνω της καθώς έπεφτε, και τα μούτρα της πιτσιλίστηκαν με ζουμιά και κρέατα και ραδιενεργό αίμα. Αλλά δεν την είχε δαγκώσει, ευτυχώς δεν την είχε δαγκώσει.

Ήταν μια από τις πιο δυσάρεστες εμπειρίες που θα μπορούσε να έχει, ο Μακ Κρήντι το καταλάβαινε, σίγουρα πιο δυσάρεστη απ' τα σκυλιά κι εκείνους τους Επιδρομείς που είχαν βρει τότε στη γέφυρα κι είχε αναγκαστεί για πρώτη της φορά να σκοτώσει κάποιον. Αυτό που δεν μπορούσε να καταλάβει ήταν η υστερία που ακολούθησε. Την είχε βγάλει καθαρή, έτσι δεν ήταν;

Το κορίτσι ενστικτωδώς σκούπισε τα αίματα και τα μυαλά από το πρόσωπό της βιαστικά, έχοντας τα μάτια της σφιχτά κλεισμένα. Άνοιξε τα μάτια και κοίταξε το νεκρό, γκρίζο πλάσμα στα πόδια της, έβαλε το μαχαίρι ξανά στη θήκη του και ξεκίνησε με αργά βήματα να κατευθύνεται προς την ανοιχτή πόρτα. Πέρασε μπροστά απ' τον Μακ Κρήντι σαν φάντασμα, κοιτάζοντας μόνο ευθεία, κι όταν εκείνος πήγε να την πιάσει απ' το μπράτσο («Ε, είσαι καλά;» πρόλαβε να της πει), απλά τον αγνόησε.

Το diner βρισκόταν στο κέντρο μιας παραθαλάσσιας συνοικίας κι όταν το κορίτσι βγήκε έξω, στον ραγισμένο δρόμο, κατευθύνθηκε προς την κοντινή αμμουδιά, πίσω από τα λοξά ξύλινα σπίτια. Ο Μακ Κρήντι την ακολούθησε με το σαρανταπεντάρι στο χέρι.

«Μικρή! Έι, αφεντικό!»  
«Νόρα!»

Αλλά το κορίτσι απλά κάθισε στη βρώμικη άμμο, έβαλε τις παλάμες της μπροστά της για να τις βλέπει καθαρά κάτω από τον μεσημεριάτικο ήλιο, μπροστινό μέρος και μετά τις γύρισε να δει και το εσωτερικό, λες και τις έβλεπε για πρώτη φορά στη ζωή της. Ήταν κόκκινες, με αίμα, και το πρόσωπο της πασαλειμμένο τώρα με ιδρώτα και βρώμα και μεταλλαγμένα ζουμιά και τούφες απ' τα μαλλιά της κολλημένες στο κούτελο και στα μάγουλα. Ο Μακ Κρήντι στάθηκε από πάνω της κρατώντας ένα κομμάτι πανί και της είπε, «Για έλα να καθαρίσουμε τα μούτ…», αλλά πριν προλάβει ακόμα να τελειώσει τη φράση του, το κορίτσι άρχισε να βγάζει τα ρούχα της με μανία, πρώτα την καμπαρντίνα, μετά τις μπότες και, ισορροπώντας στο ένα πόδι, προσπαθούσε να κατεβάσει το παντελόνι, ξεκούμπωνε βιαστικά τα κουμπιά του πουκάμισου κοντεύοντας να το σκίσει, καθώς τράβαγε τα χέρια της για να βγουν από τα μανίκια, και πέταξε το ΠΕΠ πάνω στην άμμο. Τελικά έμεινε μόνο με το λευκό της εσώρουχο κι ένα, επίσης λευκό, σουτιέν, εκείνη την κρύα μέρα του Φεβρουαρίου, έτσι, χωρίς καμιά ντροπή. Ο Μακ Κρήντι πήγε να την προλάβει από οτιδήποτε ήταν αυτό που πήγαινε να κάνει, αλλά εκείνη ξερίζωσε το μπράτσο της από την παλάμη του τόσο βίαια που κόντεψε να τον ρίξει κάτω, κι άρχισε να τρέχει προς την θάλασσα.

«Σου 'στριψε; Το νερό δεν είναι καλό!», της φώναξε.

Αλλά εκείνη τον αγνόησε ξανά, μουρμουρώντας κάτι σαν 'Δεν μπορώ άλλο' και 'Θέλω να το βγάλω από πάνω μου' και κάτι τέτοια. Έπεσε στα γκρίζα νερά τρέμοντας, μέχρι πάνω απ' τη μέση, κι άρχισε να τρίβει τα χέρια της και μετά το πρόσωπο και τα μαλλιά της και το σώμα της, με τέτοια ορμή σαν να ήθελε να γδάρει το δέρμα της. Τα κόκκαλα στα πλευρά της φαίνονταν και το δέρμα της ήταν χλωμό, με λίγες μελανιές εδώ κι εκεί, εκτός από το πρόσωπο που είχε πάρει χρώμα απ' τον ήλιο.

Στο τέλος, βγήκε, με τα χέρια σταυρωμένα μπροστά στο στήθος της και κολλημένα στα μπράτσα της, τουρτουρίζοντας. Ήταν καθαρή τώρα, ναι, και γεμάτη ραδιενέργεια. Τα μάτια της είχαν αποβάλει το προηγούμενο κατατονικό τους βλέμμα και τώρα τον έβλεπε πραγματικά, καθώς στεκόταν μπροστά της. Κι ήταν πολύ θυμωμένος. Τα εσώρουχα της είχαν βραχεί κι είχαν γίνει πια διαφανή, και φαίνονταν τα πάντα, ρώγες, ήβη – ήταν περισσότερα απ' όσα έπρεπε να δει στο σώμα της και γύρισε το κεφάλι του αλλού, ψαχουλεύοντας στο σακίδιό του για ορό απομάκρυνσης της ραδιενέργειας. Βρήκε έναν, τον μοναδικό που είχαν μαζί τους, τον έβαλε σε μια σύριγγα και την πλησίασε για να της κάνει την ένεση. Τώρα καθόταν κουλουριασμένη στην άμμο, γυμνή ακόμα, τρέμοντας. Οι τρίχες στο δέρμα της ήταν ανασηκωμένες. Της άρπαξε το ένα μπράτσο σφιχτά και της έβαλε τη βελόνα στο δέρμα και είπε: «Τελικά είσαι πολύ ηλίθια – ελπίζω να το ξέρεις». Και την άφησε να ντυθεί. Ήταν πολύ θυμωμένος για να της πει κάτι άλλο. Η ανοησία της τους είχε στοιχίσει ένα RadAway και θα χρειαζόταν τουλάχιστον άλλο ένα πιο μετά, που σήμαινε ότι έπρεπε να ξοδέψουν τις προμήθειες και τα καπάκια τους γι' αυτό, αντί για τρόφιμα και νερό και πυρομαχικά. 'Θεέ μου, η βλακεία της δεν έχει όρια', σκέφτηκε, κλωτσώντας φουρκισμένος την άμμο, καθώς κατευθυνόταν προς το δρόμο. 'Τι σπατάλη, τι σπατάλη…'

Μετά από λίγα λεπτά τον έφτασε, κι ήταν σιωπηλή, με το κεφάλι σκυφτό. Τα μαλλιά της κρέμονταν σε σκούρες καφέ λωρίδες από το καπέλο της, κι έσταζαν. Μετά από μια ώρα άρχισε να κάνει εμετό ό,τι είχε φάει το πρωί, κι αφού το έβγαλε όλο, έκανε εμετό τα σωθικά της. Στο τέλος της μέρας, όταν είχαν φτάσει πια στην Καλή Γειτονιά, είχε βγάλει ένα κοκκινωπό εξάνθημα σ' όλο της το σώμα.

Νοίκιασαν το γνωστό δωμάτιο στο Ρέξφορντ, εκείνη κουλουριάστηκε στο διπλό κρεβάτι κι εκείνος ξάπλωσε στον ξεχαρβαλωμένο καναπέ, ως συνήθως. Έβαλε το ένα χέρι του πίσω από το κεφάλι, σαν μαξιλάρι, κι έμεινε να κοιτάει το σαρακοφαγωμένο ταβάνι. Ήξερε ότι ούτε κι εκείνη δεν κοιμόταν. Μετά από λίγα λεπτά τον ρώτησε:

«Περνάει ποτέ ο πόνος;»

Ήταν το μοναδικό πράγμα που είχε ειπωθεί μεταξύ τους μετά το επεισόδιο στην παραλία. Δεν χρειαζόταν να τη ρωτήσει για τι είδους πόνο του μιλούσε.

«Όχι, ποτέ πραγματικά. Αλλά μετά από καιρό μαθαίνεις να ζεις μαζί του και δεν σε πειράζει τόσο πολύ. Θα δεις. Θα μάθεις», της είπε, βραχνιασμένα.

Δεν είπαν τίποτα άλλο μετά και, κατά κάποιο τρόπο, αισθάνθηκε ότι έκαναν ειρήνη για το μεσημεριανό επεισόδιο κι ότι μια σιωπηλή κατανόηση είχε περάσει ανάμεσά τους. Έκλεισε τα μάτια του και προσπάθησε να κοιμηθεί, αλλά στο μυαλό του ερχόταν ξανά και ξανά η εικόνα του βρεγμένου της σώματος, οι μυτερές ρώγες μέσα απ' το μουσκεμένο σουτιέν, το σκούρο τρίγωνο της ήβης της, τα λεπτά της μπράτσα που έτρεμαν, οι ανασηκωμένες τρίχες στο λευκό της δέρμα. Κοιμήθηκε τελικά και στο όνειρό του είδε εκείνο το μετρό πάλι, αλλά στο σενάριο αυτό οι μεταλλαγμένοι έπεφταν πάνω του και τον κατασπάραζαν, ενώ η Λούσι έφευγε με το μωρό. Ξύπνησε το ξημέρωμα, μέσα στον ιδρώτα. Πόσο θα ήθελε να είχε γίνει έτσι.

Παρόλ' αυτά, το κορίτσι του είπε τελικά, αφού έμεινε σκεφτική για μερικά δευτερόλεπτα:  
«Μέσα. Αλλά θα μείνεις μαζί μου για τέσσερις 'βδομάδες. Κι ό,τι βρούμε στο Μεντ-Τεκ δικό μου».  
«Χα! Άρχισες τα σκληρά παζάρια βλέπω», της είπε γελώντας. «Έπιασαν τόπο τελικά τα μαθήματά μου. Καλά, ας γίνει έτσι. Τέσσερις 'βδομάδες ακόμα μαζί και το πλιάτσικο δικό σου».

Στην πραγματικότητα, θα της έδινε ό,τι του ζητούσε. Το μόνο που τον ενδιέφερε ήταν να βρει εκείνη την υποτιθέμενη θεραπεία όσο το δυνατόν γρηγορότερα. Κι όσο για το παζάρεμά της των τεσσάρων εβδομάδων; Χα! Ας την άφηνε να νομίζει ότι είχε κερδίσει κάτι παραπάνω. Ας του έλεγε και πέντε βδομάδες, ας του έλεγε και για… Ας του έλεγε οτιδήποτε αρκεί να έμενε λίγο ακόμα μαζί της. Αν έβγαιναν ζωντανοί απ' αυτό.

Της είχε πει ότι πίστευε πως μπορούσε να τα καταφέρει, αλλά η αλήθεια ήταν ότι δεν ήταν καθόλου σίγουρος. Τη δασκάλεψε να μένει από πίσω του και να καλύπτει τα νώτα του με το τουφέκι κι αυτός μπροστά να κάνει τη βαριά δουλειά, όπως της είχε μάθει. Κι ας πέθαινε η ελπίδα τελευταία.

Όταν έφτασαν στο κτήριο, μετά από μιάμιση μέρα περπάτημα, ήταν σούρουπο κι είχε ένα πυκνό σύννεφο ομίχλης που περιέλουζε τα πάντα και τα έκανε να μοιάζουν λιγότερο πραγματικά. Η υγρασία τον εκνεύριζε και θόλωνε το τζάμι του κράνους του, που είχε βρει σε μια αποθήκη και το κορίτσι του είχε πει ότι έμοιαζε με κράνος πιλότου. Δεν τον ενδιέφερε τι μαραφέτι ήταν προπολεμικά, απλά ήταν μέταλλο κι ήταν σκληρό και μπορούσε να προστατέψει το κεφάλι του.

Το κτήριο ήταν πολύ μεγάλο και καλυμμένο με βρύα και χοντρά κλαδιά, που τυλίγονταν γύρω του σαν ερπετά, σαν εκείνα τα στοιχειωμένα σπίτια στα παλιά κόμικς. Παραδόξως, είχε υποστεί ελάχιστες ζημιές από το μεγάλο μπουμ, απ' όσο μπορούσαν να δουν τουλάχιστον, κι οι τοίχοι του έμοιαζαν όλοι όρθιοι. Πάνω από τη διπλή πόρτα είχε μια μεγάλη πινακίδα που έλεγε 'Μεντ-Τεκ'. Δίπλα, το τερματικό εισόδου. Ο Μακ Κρήντι πήγε να βάλει τους κωδικούς ο ίδιος, αλλά μετά τον έπιασε εκείνη η ανασφάλεια που αισθανόταν όποτε έπρεπε να αγγίξει οτιδήποτε τεχνολογικά ανώτερο από καραμπίνα κι έτσι έβγαλε ένα κιτρινωπό, τσαλακωμένο κομμάτι χαρτί από το εσωτερικό του αμπέχονου που φορούσε και έτεινε το χέρι του προς το κορίτσι. Εκείνη σκούπισε με το μανίκι της την οθόνη απ' την κολλημένη σκόνη, πάτησε δυο-τρία κουμπιά και σε ένα λεπτό η διπλή κόκκινη πόρτα είχε ανοίξει.

Μπήκαν σε έναν μεγάλο θάλαμο υποδοχής, με ένα γραφείο, καναπέδες, πολυθρόνες, βάζα, χαλιά – όλα άθικτα. Το μοναδικό σημάδι του χρόνου ήταν το παχύ στρώμα σκόνης και οι ιστοί απ' τις αράχνες, που ήταν απλωμένα σχεδόν παντού, σαν πάχνη. Όλα ήταν ήρεμα και ήσυχα, κανένα γρύλισμα και κανένας μεταλλαγμένος, παρόλο που κι οι δυο ήταν σε ετοιμότητα, με τα όπλα μπροστά και τα δάχτυλα στις σκανδάλες.

Ο Μακ Κρήντι συνειδητοποιούσε τώρα ότι εκτός απ' τον Σινκλαίρ, δεν είχε μπει κανένας άλλος στη μονάδα από τότε που έγινε η μεγάλη έκρηξη. Και κανένας δεν είχε βγει. Όσοι είχαν μείνει, κι ήταν τυχεροί, θα ήταν τώρα νεκροί. Διαφορετικά, θα ζούσαν μια βασανιστική αιωνιότητα, μέχρι οι σάρκες τους να έλιωναν και να έπεφταν απ' τα κόκκαλά τους, μέχρι να μην υπήρχε τίποτα ζωντανό πια τριγύρω τους για να τους δώσει ζωή, άδειοι από όσα κάποτε τους είχαν κάνει ανθρώπους.

'Ή μέχρι να τους χωθεί μια ωραία σφαίρα στο σαπισμένο τους κρανίο', σκέφτηκε.

Προχώρησαν προσεκτικά προς το εσωτερικό της μονάδας, σχεδόν στα τυφλά μέσα στους θεοσκότεινους διαδρόμους, χρησιμοποιώντας που και που το πράσινο φως απ' το ΠΕΠ του κοριτσιού για να βρίσκουν τον δρόμο τους. Σε μια στροφή ο Μακ Κρήντι σκόνταψε σε κάτι που κροτάλισε με θόρυβο – το κορίτσι έστρεψε το ΠΕΠ προς το πάτωμα και διέκριναν έναν σκελετό. Τον παραμέρισε με το πόδι του και συνέχισαν. Ευχήθηκε από μέσα του να έβρισκαν μόνο τα λευκά απομεινάρια των ανθρώπων που είχαν κλειστεί σαν τα ποντίκια εκεί μέσα, παρόλο που ήξερε ότι δεν θα ήταν έτσι.

Έφτασαν τελικά σε μια σιδερένια πόρτα με μια επιγραφή που έλεγε 'Προς Εργαστήρια' και γύρισε ενθουσιασμένος στο κορίτσι από πίσω του, ψιθυρίζοντας, «Εδώ είναι!».

Η πόρτα όμως άνοιγε με ένα τερματικό που, όπως διαπίστωσαν κι οι δυο τους στη γέρικη οθόνη όταν το κορίτσι πάτησε το κουμπί έναρξης, είχε διπλή ασφάλεια γιατί χρειαζόταν κι έναν έξτρα κωδικό για να ξεκλειδώσει.

«Γαμώτο, γαμώτο, γαμώτο… Δεν το πιστεύω!», έκανε μέσα απ' τα δόντια του ο Μακ Κρήντι, συλλογιζόμενος για λίγα δευτερόλεπτα, τους τρόπους με τους οποίους μπορούσε να σκοτώσει τον Σινκλαίρ αν τον έπιανε στα χέρια του.

Αλλά τότε, πριν αρχίσει να τον πλημμυρίζει η απελπισία για την ματαιότητα της αποστολής, είδε το κορίτσι να μισοκλείνει τα μάτια μπροστά στην οθόνη, σκεπτική, και μετά από λίγο να πατάει κουμπιά στο πληκτρολόγιο, να σταματάει πάλι, και μετά να συνεχίζει.

«Τι κάνεις;» τη ρώτησε ενοχλημένος.  
«Περίμενε λίγο, νομίζω ότι θα τα καταφέρω. Το συνθηματικό δεν είναι πολύ δυνατό – άσε με να σκεφτώ», του είπε, κι ο Μακ Κρήντι κατάλαβε ότι έκανε ένα ταξίδι πίσω στο χρόνο, στη δικιά της εποχή, εκεί όπου ανήκαν εκείνα τα διαβολεμένα τερματικά.

Και μετά από λίγα λεπτά του ανακοίνωσε, μ' ένα πλατύ χαμόγελο, ενθουσιασμένη, δίνοντας ένα χτύπο με την παλάμη της στην αριστερή πλευρά του παλιού υπολογιστή:  
«Τα κατάφερα! Φέρε μου τους κωδικούς».  
Κι αμέσως γύρισε και τον κοίταξε, λέγοντας, «Εντυπωσιάστηκες;», μ' εκείνον τον αυθάδικό τόνο που ήταν ολόδικός του.  
«Ναι, ναι», της είπε, «θα μου το δείξεις κι εμένα αυτό το κόλπο κάποια στιγμή. Πάμε τώρα».

Αλλά είχε όντως εντυπωσιαστεί. Να που το κορίτσι δεν ήταν τελείως άχρηστο – είχε τη γνώση του παλιού κόσμου, πάνω στον οποίο είχε χτιστεί ετούτος εδώ, κι ένα τέτοιο πλεονέκτημα δεν έπρεπε να το υποτιμά.

Όταν η σιδερένια πόρτα άνοιξε, τρίζοντας με θόρυβο, βρέθηκαν μπροστά σε ένα χολ που κατέληγε σε έναν φαρδύ διάδρομο, στην κάθε πλευρά του οποίου υπήρχαν κλειστά δωμάτια, με τζαμαρίες. Στο βάθος του διαδρόμου ήταν μια μεγαλύτερη πόρτα, κι εκεί, όταν πλησίασαν πιο κοντά, υπήρχε μια πινακίδα που έγραφε «Είσοδος μόνο σε προσωπικό». Προχώρησαν με αργά βήματα κατά μήκος του διαδρόμου, ο ένας δίπλα στον άλλο, με τα όπλα τους στο χέρι και τις ασφάλειες κατεβασμένες, κοιτάζοντας τα κλειδωμένα δωμάτια και τις βρώμικες, θολές τζαμαρίες. Μέσα σε κάθε δωμάτιο υπήρχαν λίγα βασικά έπιπλα – ένα κρεβάτι, ένα κομοδίνο, μια καρέκλα – αλλά, βάζοντας τα μούτρα τους σε ένα τζάμι, σκουπίζοντας τη σκόνη, μισοκλείνοντας τα μάτια για να διακρίνουν καλύτερα στο μισοσκόταδο, διέκριναν και κάτι άλλο. Κάτι κουλουριασμένο και άρρωστο, γυμνό και μαλακό και γλοιώδες, χαμένο στις σκέψεις του, που στην πραγματικότητα ήταν μόνο μία.

«Έκαναν πειράματα», μουρμούρισε το κορίτσι έντρομο, κοιτάζοντας το πλάσμα που τώρα είχε αντιληφθεί την παρουσία τους κι άρχισε να κινείται νωχελικά, γρυλίζοντας, ξυπνώντας απ' τον λήθαργό του. «Τους είχαν κλείσει εδώ κι έκαναν πειράματα κι όταν έπεσαν οι βόμβες τούς άφησαν να πεθάνουν», συνέχισε να λέει το κορίτσι, με την ασφάλεια που της έδινε το διπλό τζάμι του δωματίου, πίσω απ' το οποίο κίτρινα νύχια έξυναν τη λεία επιφάνεια κι ένα στόμα ήταν ανοιχτό και μέσα του σκοτάδι.

«Καλό για μας που τους άφησαν κλεισμένους μέσα στα δωμάτια κι όχι απ' έξω, μικρή», απάντησε ο Μακ Κρήντι και κατευθύνθηκε προς το μεγάλο δωμάτιο στο βάθος. Μπροστά στη μεγάλη πόρτα ήταν ξαπλωμένος ένας άλλος σκελετός, μέσα σε μια κιτρινισμένη ιατρική ρόμπα. Υπήρχε κι εκεί τζαμαρία, αλλά μέσα δεν είδε έπιπλα, μόνο μηχανήματα με διάφορα κουμπιά και όργανα μέτρησης κι έναν μακρύ σιδερένιο πάγκο με διάφορα χαρτιά, κι ένα προπολεμικό όργανο που κάποτε, θυμήθηκε, του είχε πει κάποιος ότι λεγόταν 'μικροσκόπευτρο', κι είχε απορήσει γιατί δεν καταλάβαινε από πού μπορούσε κανείς να σκοπεύσει από 'κείνο το πράμα, και παραδίπλα μια θήκη με λίγα φυαλίδια άδεια, κι ένα γεμάτο, με ένα γαλαζοπράσινο υγρό.

'Αυτό είναι', σκέφτηκε κι οι παλμοί της καρδιάς του έγιναν γρηγορότεροι. Ήταν ακριβώς έτσι όπως του το είχε περιγράψει ο Σινκλαίρ, ένας μακρύς διάδρομος με δωμάτια απ' τη μια και την άλλη πλευρά και στο βάθος το εργαστήριο. Το μόνο που δεν καταλάβαινε ήταν γιατί του είχε πει για τους μεταλλαγμένους. Έτσι όπως ήταν το πράμα, δεν μπορούσαν να τους κάνουν τίποτα μέσα από εκείνα τα κλειδωμένα δωμάτια με τα τζάμια ασφαλείας. Μπορεί και να 'μεναν εκεί μέσα γι' άλλα διακόσια χρόνια με την αφύσικη επιμήκυνση ζωής που ήταν το δώρο κι η κατάρα της ραδιενέργειας. Γύρισε το κεφάλι και περιεργάστηκε επιφυλακτικά τις σκοτεινές γωνιές του διαδρόμου και του χολ. Όχι, αν υπήρχαν μεταλλαγμένοι κρυμμένοι πουθενά, θα είχαν ήδη ξεπροβάλει.

Έκανε νόημα στο κορίτσι να έρθει στο τερματικό που υπήρχε πάνω σ' ένα γραφείο, στο χολ. Εκείνη προχωρούσε στο διάδρομο διστακτικά, κοιτάζοντας δεξιά κι αριστερά τους καινούργιους τους φίλους μέσα απ' τα τζάμια, που τους χαιρετούσαν σε μια επικίνδυνη γλώσσα. Από τη φασαρία του πρώτου και την κίνηση είχαν ξυπνήσει σχεδόν όλοι τους πια. Της έδωσε για τελευταία φορά το κιτρινισμένο χαρτάκι με τον τρίτο κωδικό κι εκείνη άρχισε να πληκτρολογεί επιδέξια στον υπολογιστή. Όταν όμως έβαλε τα συνθηματικά και το σύστημα εμφάνισε το τελικό του μήνυμα, κατάλαβε τι εννοούσε ο Σινκλαίρ, και το ίδιο κι εκείνη, που γύρισε και τον κοίταξε με αγωνία.

 _ΚΑΤΑΣΤΑΣΗ: ΕΚΤΑΚΤΟ ΚΛΕΙΔΩΜΑ ΘΥΡΩΝ.  
ΕΠΙΛΟΓΕΣ: [ΑΝΟΙΓΜΑ ΘΥΡΩΝ]_

Αυτό έγραφε η οθόνη. Ο Μακ Κρήντι συνειδητοποίησε ότι ο Σινκλαίρ δεν είχε μπει ποτέ του μέσα στο εργαστήριο. Ίσως να είχε βρει κανένα φυαλίδιο πεταμένο έξω, ίσως να το κρατούσε εκείνος ο σκελετός που ήταν ξαπλωμένος μπροστά στην πόρτα. Οτιδήποτε κι αν είχε συμβεί, ο Σινκλαίρ δεν είχε πατήσει το πόδι του μέσα στο μεγάλο δωμάτιο, γιατί αν γινόταν κάτι τέτοιο θα σήμαινε ότι όλες οι πορτές των δωματίων θα είχαν ανοίξει και καμιά δεκαριά πλάσματα θα είχαν ξεχυθεί να τον κατασπαράξουν.

«Τουλάχιστον ξέρουμε από πού θα μας έρθουν, ε;», της είπε και της έδωσε μια σκουντιά με τον αγκώνα του, αλλά το ήξερε κι εκείνος κι εκείνη ότι έπρεπε να σκεφτούν καλά τι να κάνουν για να βγουν ζωντανοί.

Έμεινε για λίγη ώρα με το κεφάλι σκυφτό, χαμένος στις σκέψεις του. Ήθελε να τη ρωτήσει αν σκόπευε ακόμα να το κάνει αυτό, αλλά σκέφτηκε ότι ήταν μάταιο αφού είχαν φτάσει εκεί που έφτασαν, και δεν είπε τίποτα. Αισθάνθηκε ένα κύμα ντροπής για όλες τις στιγμές που είχε σκεφτεί ότι ήταν ο σωτήρας της, για όλες τις υποσχέσεις εκείνες που έδινε στον εαυτό του ότι θα την προστάτευε, ενώ ήξερε πολύ καλά ότι πάνω απ' όλα έβαζε το παιδί. Ήθελε να το αποφύγει, αλλά στο μυαλό του ήρθαν τα ουρλιαχτά της Λούσι όταν της ξέσκιζαν τις σάρκες της οι μεταλλαγμένοι, ενώ εκείνος έφευγε αγκαλιά με τον μικρό, μην μπορώντας να κάνει τίποτα. 'Ήταν αργά, δεν μπορούσα να κάνω κάτι – έπρεπε τουλάχιστον να σώσω το παιδί'.

«Δεν έπρεπε να της το ζητήσεις. Είσαι εγωιστής και κάθαρμα», έκανε πάλι εκείνη η φωνή στο κεφάλι του.

Αλλά ποιος θα τον βοηθούσε; Κανένας μισθοφόρος, με τα ψίχουλα που είχε να του προσφέρει, δεν θα τον ακολουθούσε σ' εκείνη την αποστολή αυτοκτονίας, ενώ το κορίτσι είχε δεχτεί, πρόθυμα, για τέσσερις ψωροβδομάδες. Εκείνο το κορίτσι, που είχε έρθει από άλλη εποχή κι από άλλο χρόνο κι είχε επιβιώσει, είχε βάλει υπογραφή στην πιθανή θανατική της καταδίκη.

Κούνησε πέρα-δώθε το κεφάλι του τότε, για να διώξει τις σκέψεις, σα να ήταν καπνός που τον έκανε πέρα με το χέρι του. Την είχε βοηθήσει και τον βοηθούσε, δεν υπήρχε τίποτα άλλο να σκεφτεί. Τέτοιος ήταν ο άγραφος νόμος της Κοινοπολιτείας, για όσους είχαν ακόμα το φιλότιμο να τον τηρούν. Έπρεπε, πάνω απ' όλα, να γίνει καλά το παιδί. 'Συγκεντρώσου και σκάσε τώρα'. Και δεν ξανασκέφτηκε τίποτα άλλο πια, παρά μόνο πώς το φυαλίδιο με το γαλάζιο υγρό θα κατέληγε στο χέρι του – ή στο δικό της.

«Άκου να σου πω», γύρισε και της είπε, κι ήταν σοβαρός, «δώσε μου το ημιαυτόματο και κράτα το τουφέκι. Εσύ θα χωθείς κάτω από αυτό το γραφείο, αφού πατήσεις για να ανοίξουν οι πόρτες, κι όταν θα γεμίζω το όπλο θα με καλύπτεις».

Και μετά:  
«Άκου, Νόρα», (την έλεγε Νόρα στα σοβαρά) «αν πάει κάτι στραβά και δεν τα καταφέρω – μην κατσουφιάζεις, δε λέω ότι θα πάει, λέω _αν_ πάει – πρέπει να τρέξεις στο εργαστήριο να πάρεις εκείνη τη γαλάζια φυάλη με το γιατρικό, και μετά να τη δώσεις στη Νταίζη στην Καλή Γειτονιά. Εκείνη θα φροντίσει να φτάσει στο γιο μου». Την κοίταξε θλιμμένος. «Το υπόσχεσαι;»  
«Ναι, το υπόσχομαι», είπε, κι ήταν συνοφρυωμένη, είχε πάρει το σκυθρωπό της ύφος.

Έκανε ένα βήμα κοντά της και της έκλεισε το τζάμι του κράνους της. Θα ήθελε να της χαϊδέψει το μάγουλο, γιατί μπορεί να την έβλεπε για τελευταία φορά, αλλά του φάνηκε πολύ μελοδραματικό και δεν ήταν ώρα για δράματα εκείνη τη στιγμή, κι εξάλλου ήταν αδύνατο με το κράνος μοτοσυκλετιστή που φορούσε. Το κορίτσι φορούσε το χακί της στρατιωτικό παντελόνι κι από πάνω ένα πέτσινο μπουφάν, που το είχαν σουφρώσει από μια νεκρή Επιδρομέα, έναν χοντρό θώρακα που φορούσαν εκείνοι οι παλιοί αθλητές του μπέηζμπολ (αυτό το είχαν σουφρώσει από έναν νεκρό φρουρό, λίγο έξω απ' το Διαμάντι), και μια μεταλλική επωμίδα (αυτό το είχαν ανταλλάξει με ό,τι σκουπιδαριό κουβαλούσαν). Είχε πλάκα να την βλέπει έτσι φασκιωμένη μέσα στην αταίριαστη πανοπλία της, με τα δυο της χαριτωμένα, ανήσυχα μάτια να ξεχωρίζουν μόνο από το βρώμικο τζάμι του κράνους, αλλά ήταν καλή προστασία και θα τη βοηθούσε.

"Λοιπόν», είπε, και στήθηκε με τα πόδια ανοιχτά στην αρχή του διαδρόμου, με το χέρι τεντωμένο μπροστά, κρατώντας το βιδωτό πιστόλι. «Πάμε!»

Το κορίτσι πάτησε ένα πλήκτρο στον υπολογιστή και σύρθηκε κάτω από το γραφείο, όπως την είχε δασκαλέψει, μπρούμυτα, με τα δυο χέρια στο τουφέκι και το μάτι στο στόχαστρο. Οι πόρτες άνοιξαν με ένα σφύριγμα αέρα και αμέσως μετά ακούστηκαν οι ήχοι απ' τους εφιάλτες της παιδικής τους ηλικίας. Aυτό που φοβούνται οι άνθρωποι στο σκοτάδι - τα τέρατα που παραφυλάνε κάτω απ' το κρεβάτι και ξέρεις ότι κουβαλάνε την πείνα αιώνων και κάποια στιγμή πρέπει να ταϊστούν. Δυο γρήγορα αγγίγματα της σκανδάλης και πέτυχε τους δύο πρώτους στο κεφάλι, αλλά οι υπόλοιποι έτρεχαν μανιασμένοι κατά πάνω τους και δεν είχε καλό στόχο. Το κορίτσι πέτυχε τον έναν στο πόδι και τον καθυστέρησε λίγο.

Είχαν πέσει τώρα τρεις πάνω του και γύρω του και χρησιμοποίησε το μαχαίρι που είχε στερεώσει στην κάνη του πιστολιού του ως ξιφολόγχη για να κάνει πέρα τα αποκρουστικά τους στόματα και τα μυτερά, κίτρινα δόντια, τα κοκκαλιασμένα τους χέρια που απλώνονταν με λύσσα πάνω του για να του ξεσκίσουν τη σάρκα. Ο ένας τους μάλλον έσκυψε κάτω, ή έπεσε πληγωμένος, δεν μπορούσε να το ξέρει, και τον άρπαξε από τον αστράγαλο δίνοντάς του μια γερή δαγκωνιά. Ο Μακ Κρήντι ούρλιαξε απ' τον πόνο και κλώτσησε και πυροβόλησε. Τον βρήκε στο κεφάλι τελικά και τον αποτέλειωσε, αλλά ήταν ήδη αργά και δεν μπορούσε να σταθεί καλά στα δυο του πόδια. Έκανε δυο βήματα πίσω, τρεκλίζοντας, και έπεσε φαρδύς –πλατύς στο πάτωμα. Κλώτσησε ένα κεφάλι με την αρβύλα του, με το καλό του πόδι, ενώ η ξιφολόγχη χώθηκε σ' ένα άλλο κρανίο, μια ανάσα απ' τη μούρη του, λίγο αφότου νιώσει το τσούξιμο από μια ύπουλη γρατζουνιά στα πλευρά. Έρχονταν κι άλλοι. Έπρεπε να γεμίσει.

Γύρισε κι έριξε μια κλεφτή ματιά στο κορίτσι. Ούρλιαξε με πόνο όταν ένα πεινασμένο στόμα της δάγκωσε το χέρι, αλλά είχε κι εκείνη ξιφολόγχη στην άκρη του σκοπευτικού κι άρχισε να τρυπάει το κεφάλι που είχε χωθεί στο κρησφύγετό της με μανία, πολλές φορές, ακόμα και αφού κατάλαβε ότι ήταν πια, τελειωτικά και αμετάκλητα, νεκρό. Έχωσε βιαστικά κι άλλες σφαίρες, όλπισε. Γύρισε και τον κοίταξε βιαστικά, μπρούμυτα καθώς ήταν, το τζάμι του κράνους της ήταν τώρα σηκωμένο, μάλλον για να βλέπει καλύτερα, ό,τι φαινόταν απ' το πρόσωπό της μέσα ήταν αναψοκοκκινισμένο κι ιδρωμένο, με πιτσιλιές από αίματα. Οι δυο που είχαν μείνει είχαν χτυπηθεί στα πόδια και πλησίαζαν αργά, σέρνοντας τα μέλη τους στο πάτωμα με τα νύχια τους. Έκανε να του πει κάτι, μια ανεπαίσθητη κίνηση να τον πλησιάσει, αλλά εκείνος της φώναξε επιτακτικά:  
«Τρέχα να πάρεις το φάρμακο απ' το εργαστήριο!»  
Δεν μπορούσε ακόμα να σηκωθεί αλλά αλίμονο αν δεν μπορούσε να τα βάλει με δύο ερπετά. Όπλισε και πυροβόλησε τα κεφάλια κι επιτέλους έγινε ησυχία. Γύρω του, σκορπισμένα στο πάτωμα εδώ κι εκεί, αλλόκοτα κορμιά. Γύρω απ' το γραφείο όπου είχε χωθεί νωρίτερα το κορίτσι ήταν ξαπλωμένοι τρεις νεκροί. 'Δεν τα πήγε καθόλου άσχημα, καθόλου άσχημα', σκέφτηκε με ανακούφιση, για δεύτερη φορά από τότε που τη γνώρισε. 'Δεν τα _πήγαμε_ καθόλου άσχημα, γιατί είμαστε ακόμα ζωντανοί', διόρθωσε τον εαυτό του.

Μόλις την είδε να βγαίνει απ' το εργαστήριο στο βάθος του διαδρόμου, κρατώντας στο χέρι της, ψηλά για να το βλέπει κι εκείνος, το μπουκαλάκι με το γαλαζοπράσινο υγρό, αισθάνθηκε μια απέραντη αγαλλίαση, παρόλο που ο αστράγαλός του τον πέθαινε, εκεί που είχε τη δαγκωματιά. Αλλά δεν κράτησε πολύ η χαρά του. Καθώς το κορίτσι ερχόταν προς το μέρος του με γρήγορα βήματα, χαμογελαστή, είδε να ξεπροβάλλει από μια σκοτεινή γωνιά του εργαστηρίου, από πίσω της, μια γαλάζια μάζα που φωσφόριζε. 'Τι στο διάολο είναι αυτό; Θεέ μου…' Η γαλάζια μάζα ξεδιπλώθηκε και τώρα είχε δύο ισχνά χέρια και δυο ανεμικά πόδια και κεφάλι. Αλλά φωσφόριζε, φωσφόριζε με ένα λαμπερό γαλάζιο χρώμα, για όνομα του Θεού! Το κορίτσι είχε φτάσει πια στα 5 μέτρα μακριά του, χωρίς να έχει πάρει χαμπάρι ακόμα τι γινόταν, όταν εκείνος, καθισμένος ακόμα στο πάτωμα, της κούνησε το χέρι του πέρα-δώθε και τα χείλια του σχημάτισαν σιωπηλά αυτό που ήθελε να της πει, χωρίς να το φωνάξει: 'Κρύψου!'. Ένα δευτερόλεπτο μονάχα κράτησε η στασιμάρα της – μετά έκανε ένα βήμα αριστερά και χώθηκε γρήγορα σε ένα απ' τα άδεια δωμάτια, κάθισε ανακούρκουδα κοντά στο πλαίσιο της πόρτας, και τον κοίταζε με γουρλωμένα μάτια.

Το λαμπερό πλάσμα ήταν τώρα στην πόρτα του εργαστηρίου και τον κοίταζε. Ο Μακ Κρήντι άρπαξε το σκοπευτικό που είχε στην πλάτη του και του έριξε γρήγορα μια βολή που το βρήκε κατευθείαν στο κούτελο. Το πλάσμα ταρακουνήθηκε από την ορμή της σφαίρας αλλά επανήλθε στην αρχική του στάση. Και γρύλισε. 'Τι στο δια… ' Αν δεν πέθαινε ετούτος εδώ από χτύπημα στο κεφάλι, όπως οι υπόλοιποι, την είχε πολύ άσχημα. Ετοιμάστηκε τώρα να του ρίξει τη δεύτερη, αλλά το πλάσμα άρχισε τη φρενήρη διαδρομή κατά πάνω του, τα κοκκαλιάρικα χέρια του κινούνταν ακατάσχετα, και το στόμα του ορθάνοιχτο. Τον πέτυχε στο πλευρό και του έκοψε τη φόρα πάλι, για λίγα δευτερόλεπτα. Και σ' εκείνα τα λίγα δευτερόλεπτα σκέφτηκε ο Μακ Κρήντι ότι εκεί, μέσα στο σκοτεινό εκείνο κτήριο, πάνω στο λερωμένο πάτωμα, ανάμεσα σε πτώματα μεταλλαγμένων, θα τέλειωνε η ζωή του. Δεν περίμενε τίποτα καλύτερο, ήταν προετοιμασμένος, χρόνια τώρα. Δεν ήθελε να πεθάνει, αλλά, έτσι όπως είχαν τα πράγματα, δεν έβλεπε άλλη λύση και, παραδόξως, ήταν ήρεμος. Φοβόταν φυσικά, αλλά τώρα πια ήξερε ότι ο γιος του είχε μια ελπίδα να ζήσει κι αυτό ήταν που του έδινε την ηρεμία. Μπορούσε να πεθάνει χωρίς αυτήν, τουλάχιστον, την αποτυχία να βαραίνει το μυαλό του. Κι αυτόν τον θάνατο, άλλωστε, με τον συγκεκριμένο τρόπο, τον είχε φέρει και ξαναφέρει τόσες φορές στο μυαλό του και στα όνειρά του, κάτω σ' εκείνο το σκοτεινό μετρό, που του ήταν πια οικείος. Ήταν έτοιμος.

Αυτά σκέφτηκε ο Μακ Κρήντι σ' εκείνα τα δευτερόλεπτα που πέρασαν μέχρι το πλάσμα να ξαναβρεί την ισορροπία του και να ξαναρχίσει τη μανιασμένη του πορεία κατά πάνω του. Είχε στο ένα χέρι το όπλο με τη ξιφολόγχη και στο άλλο το μαχαίρι του, δεν θα πήγαινε κάτω χωρίς μάχη, δεν ήταν το στυλ του – αλλά ήξερε ότι ήταν μάταιο.

Και τότε, όταν πια λίγα μέτρα απόμεναν ανάμεσα στο φωσφορίζον πλάσμα και στον ίδιο, είδε ένα λεπτό χέρι να ξεπροβάλλει απ' την κρυψώνα του και να πετάει στο πάτωμα, λίγο προτού το πλάσμα περάσει από πάνω του, ένα μακρόστενο κουτί μ'έναν αισθητήρα κολλημένο πάνω του, πίσω από παχιά κολλητική ταινία. Και μετά ο κρότος απ' την έκρηξη, καπάκια Νούκα Κόλας να εκτοξεύονται παντού, να κάνουν γκελ στο κράνος του, να χώνονται στο δέρμα των ποδιών του και στα χέρια του, μαζί με κομμάτια σάπιου, γαλάζιου κρέατος.

Το κορίτσι βγήκε απ' την κρυψώνα του κι έτρεξε προς το μέρος του αργά, κουτσαίνοντας απ' το δεξί πόδι – ένα καπάκι την είχε βρει στο γόνατο. Έσκυψε μπροστά του και προσπαθούσε να λύσει ένα πουγκί που είχε κρεμασμένο απ' τη ζώνη της για να βγάλει μια Τωνοσύριγγα, αλλά τα δάχτυλα της έτρεμαν κι ήταν γλιστερά απ' το αίμα και δεν τα κατάφερνε. Εκείνος έλυσε με το ένα του χέρι το κορδόνι που κρατούσε το κράνος του στη θέση του, το έβγαλε και το πέταξε χάμω. Το κορίτσι πλησίασε το πρόσωπό του και τον περιεργάστηκε και μετά, χωρίς να πει κουβέντα, τον αγκάλιασε, με τρεμάμενα χέρια. Φορούσε το κράνος της ακόμα κι ήταν περισσότερο άβολο από ποτέ να βρίσκονται τόσο κοντά, αλλά έβαλε κι εκείνος τα χέρια του γύρω της, έκλεισε τα μάτια του κι άρχισε μετά να γελάει σιγανά, ένα νευρικό γέλιο. Δεν κρατήθηκε και της είπε:  
«Άλλη φορά να πετάς τη νάρκη από καπάκια λίγο πιο μακριά μου…»


	9. Chapter 9

Όταν σύρθηκαν έξω από το 'Μεντ-Τεκ Ινστιτούτο Ερευνών', στηριγμένοι άχαρα ο ένας πάνω στον άλλο και κουτσαίνοντας, ήταν πίσσα σκοτάδι κι η ομίχλη είχε απλωθεί παντού. Άρχισαν να περπατάνε αργά στην κατεστραμμένη άσφαλτο μέχρι που, μετά από αρκετή ώρα και κάμποσα διαλείμματα, έφτασαν σ' ένα παλιό προάστιο με κάποια σπίτια που μισοστέκονταν ακόμη και πήρε το μάτι του Μακ Κρήντι μια διπλή σιδερένια πόρτα στο έδαφος, πίσω από ένα σπίτι. Η πόρτα ήταν κλειδωμένη με λουκέτο αλλά δεν ήταν δύσκολο να το ξεφορτωθούν με μια σφαίρα. Τα μεταλλικά φύλλα άνοιξαν αργά, τρίζοντας, και με το αχνό φως του ΠΕΠ είδαν λίγα σκαλιά που κατέβαιναν κάτω, σ' ένα σκοτεινό υπόγειο. Κατέβηκαν κι οι δυο προσεκτικά, μπροστά ο Μακ και πίσω η Νόρα, άναψαν δύο λάμπες πετρελαίου που βρήκαν ψαχουλεύοντας κι έκλεισαν την βαριά πόρτα σιγά-σιγά για να μην κάνουν πολύ θόρυβο.

Το υπόγειο είχε μια κουκέτα με δυο στρώματα, έναν ασύρματο πάνω σ' ένα μικρό γραφείο, μια ψηλή συρταριέρα και μια μεταλλική ραφιέρα σε μια γωνιά και πάνω της στοιβαγμένες κονσέρβες, μπουκάλια με νερό κι οροί απομάκρυνσης της ραδιενέργεια. Κοιτάχτηκαν – είχαν κάνει την τύχη τους. Άνοιξαν δυο κονσέρβες κορν-μπηφ, τράβηξαν το ένα στρώμα και το πέταξαν κάτω, στο τσιμεντένιο πάτωμα, κάθισαν κι οι δυο από πάνω, με τις πλάτες τους στο γραφείο, κι άρχισαν να τρώνε λαίμαργα, με τα χέρια, χωρίς να μιλάνε. Σε λίγο αποκοιμήθηκαν, τα σώματά τους χαλάρωσαν, λύγισαν, κι ακούμπησαν το ένα του αλλουνού, κι έμοιαζαν σαν δυο κούκλες που τις είχε πετάξει άτσαλα ένα παιδί στο πάτωμα.

Πρώτος ξύπνησε κάποια στιγμή ο Μακ Κρήντι και κατάλαβε ότι είχε ξημερώσει από μια αχνή ακτίνα φωτός που έμπαινε από τη χαραμάδα της πόρτας.Το σβέρκο του είχε πιαστεί επειδή ήταν όλος γυρμένος πάνω στη Νόρα, της οποίας το κεφάλι είχε κυλήσει προς τα κάτω κι ακουμπούσε στο στομάχι του. Κοιμόταν ακόμα βαθιά, με το στόμα μισάνοιχτο. Όταν εκείνος σύρθηκε αργά έξω απ' το στρώμα, εκείνη μισοξύπνησε, μουρμούρισε κάτι κι ανακάθισε απότομα, ακουμπώντας στο γραφείο από πίσω.

«Κοιμήσου», της έκανε σιγανά, κι ανέβασε αργά το μπατζάκι απ' το παντελόνι της κι άρχισε να δένει μια λωρίδα υφάσματος που είχε στην τσάντα του γύρω απ' το πρησμένο της γόνατο, εκεί που την είχαν βρει τα καπάκια. Εκείνη άλλαξε θέση και διαμαρτυρήθηκε χαμηλόφωνα μέσα στον ύπνο της, αλλά ο Μακ Κρήντι την αγνόησε και μετακινήθηκε προς το χέρι της κι άρχισε να της αλλάζει τον επίδεσμο γιατί ο παλιός είχε γεμίσει αίματα. Όταν τέλειωσε κι αυτήν τη δουλειά την κοίταξε, αλλά έσκυψε γρήγορα το κεφάλι του προς τα κάτω, πλημμυρισμένος πάλι απ' τις τύψεις που την είχε φέρει τόσο κοντά στον θάνατο. Παρόλ' αυτά, δεν είχε πεθάνει – ήταν περισσότερο σκληροτράχηλη κι εφευρετική απ' όσο είχε λογαριάσει, κι η σκέψη μόνο του έφερε ένα αχνό χαμόγελο στα χείλη. Ήθελε να την ευχαριστήσει που τον είχε βοηθήσει όσο κανένας άλλος ποτέ στη ζωή του μέχρι τότε, ίσως και με τρόπους που η ίδια δεν καταλάβαινε πλήρως, αλλά δεν ήταν ποτέ καλός με τέτοιου είδους λόγια και δεν ήξερε τι θα μπορούσε να της πει και πώς ν' αρχίσει. Τελικά, έτσι όπως ήταν σκυμμένος, άφησε το κεφάλι του να ακουμπήσει στο δεξί της πόδι, με τα χέρια του γύρω της, κι έμεινε έτσι, εκεί, απολαμβάνοντας την ησυχία του μικρού καταφυγίου. Νόμιζε ότι κοιμόταν, αλλά ένιωσε σε κάποια στιγμή τα δάχτυλα της να χώνονται μέσα στα μαλλιά του, πολύ στοργικά, σα να χαϊδεύει το κεφάλι ενός παιδιού, κι ανασηκώθηκε τότε, ήρθε κοντά της κι έχωσε το κεφάλι του στο πλάι του λαιμού της, εξακολουθώντας να μην της ρίχνει ούτε ένα βλέμμα, ακούμπησε τα χείλια του στο δέρμα της και της ψιθύρισε 'ευχαριστώ', πολύ-πολύ σιγανά. Μύρισε τα άλουστα μαλλιά της και το αλάτι και την μυρωδιά της και χάρηκε που ήταν ζεστή και ζωντανή και που ήταν οι δυο τους, μόνοι, στο ήσυχο υπόγειο, λες κι ήταν οι μοναδικοί άνθρωποι που είχαν απομείνει στον κόσμο. Για μια στιγμή το ευχήθηκε κιόλας – να άνοιγαν την σιδερένια πόρτα και να ήταν οι δυο τους μονάχα κι η έρημη γη. Δεν είχαν ανάγκη κανέναν άλλο.

Τώρα όμως που την είχε επιτέλους τόσο κοντά του, δεν μπορούσε να συγκρατηθεί, ειδικά έτσι όπως αισθανόταν την απαλή πίεση του χεριού της στο σβέρκο του και με το μισάνοιχτό της στόμα και τα μάτια της κλειστά, κι άρχισε με τα χείλια του να ψηλαφίζει το πρόσωπό της μέχρι που έφτασε και στα δικά της χείλια και μετά μέσα στο ζεστό της στόμα. Εκείνη άνοιξε τα πόδια της και τον άφησε να χωθεί πιο κοντά της, μέσα στο άνοιγμα που έκαναν, και τον κράτησε εκεί, σφιχτά, κι εκείνος έβαλε το ένα του χέρι μέσα απ' το πέτσινο μπουφάν και πάνω στην καμπύλη που σχηματιζόταν μέσα απ' το πουκάμισό της.

Τους ενοχλούσαν τώρα τα υφάσματα πάνω στο δέρμα τους τρομερά κι άρχισαν να βγάζουν τις στρώσεις από ρούχα, αυτά που φόραγαν και ο ένας του αλλουνού, μέχρι που έμειναν γυμνοί, ο ένας αντίκρυ απ' τον άλλο, και διαπίστωσαν ότι δεν διέφεραν και πάρα πολύ πια: ήταν κι οι δυο χλωμοί και κοκκαλιάρηδες και βρώμικοι, με μελανιές και μώλωπες παντού. Έπεσαν ο ένας πάνω στον άλλο βιαστικά και λαίμαργα, κουντουλώντας και σκοντάφτοντας σε διάφορα αντικείμενα μέσα στο στενό δωμάτιο – σε μια στιγμή ταρακούνησαν τη συρταριέρα και μια παλιά φωτογραφική μηχανή έπεσε πάνω σχεδόν στο κεφάλι του κοριτσιού. Εκείνη χαχάνισε κι εκείνος χαμογέλασε και την τράβηξε κοντά του κι από κάτω του, πάνω στο στρώμα. Έτσι όπως ήταν μπλεγμένα τα σώματα τους κι εκείνος κουνιόταν από πάνω της, τρίβονταν τα δέρματά τους και μαζί οι διάφορες πληγές τους, κι η ευχαρίστηση μπλεκόταν με τον πόνο – αλλά δεν τους ένοιαζε.

Όταν τέλειωσαν ήταν ιδρωμένοι και λαχανιασμένοι κι έμειναν για λίγο ξαπλωμένοι πάνω στο μικρό στρώμα, με τα χέρια και τα πόδια ορθάνοιχτα, ο ένας δίπλα στον άλλο. Μετά σηκώθηκαν, άνοιξαν άλλες δυο κονσέρβες κι έπεσαν πάλι για ύπνο.

Ο Μακ Κρήντι ήταν ο πρώτος που ξύπνησε πάλι, χωρίς να έχει ιδέα πια τι ώρα ήταν – είχε χάσει την αίσθηση του χρόνου. Τη βρήκε κουλουριασμένη δίπλα του, με το κεφάλι στο στέρνο του, κι ολόγυμνη ακόμα. Έχωσε το χαριτωμένο της στήθος μέσα στην παλάμη του και την ήθελε ξανά, και κατέβασε το χέρι του μέχρι κάτω όπου, προς μεγάλη του ευχαρίστηση, ήταν ήδη υγρή, λες και επικοινωνούσε μαζί του μες τον ύπνο της. Την άρπαξε λαίμαργα σα να ήθελε να την καταβροχθίσει, και κατέβηκε με το στόμα του μέχρι την κοιλιά της, φιλώντας το ζεστό και μαλακό δέρμα. Είδε τότε εκείνα τα σημάδια τα γυναικεία που τα γνώριζε πολύ καλά, γιατί είχε κι εκείνος κάποτε γυναίκα που του είχε κάνει ένα παιδί, και κατάλαβε τότε τον πόνο της, κατάλαβε ποιο ήταν το μυστικό που δεν του είχε πει ποτέ. Σήκωσε το κεφάλι του και την κοίταξε – είχε γυρίσει το πρόσωπό της στο πλάι και τα μάτια της γυάλιζαν, υγρά. «Αν τον είχα μαζί μου, αν ήμασταν στο θάλαμο μαζί…», μουρμούρισε μ' έναν λυγμό κι εκείνος ήρθε κοντά στο νοτισμένο της μάγουλο και της είπε βραχνιασμένα, «Μη λες βλακείες, μικρή». Ήθελε να της πει κι άλλα, ότι είχε κι ο ίδιος ένα στεγνό πηγάδι στα σωθικά του κι ότι το φταίξιμο δεν ήταν δικό της κι ότι το μόνο που κατάφερνε ήταν να κάνει το πηγάδι βαθύτερο, αλλά δεν ήταν σε θέση να σκεφτεί ξεκαθαρά εκείνη τη στιγμή, οπότε την αγκάλιασε σφιχτά και φίλησε την καρδιά της. Εκείνη κράταγε το κεφάλι του κοντά της και χάιδευε τα μαλλιά του και το μάγουλό του κι ήθελε να πει το όνομά του, το μοναδικό όνομα που ήξερε, αλλά, μετά την πρώτη συλλαβή, εκείνος της ψιθύρισε, με τα μάτια μισόκλειστα, «Αρ Τζέι – με λένε Αρ Τζέι…»

Απ' το καταφύγιο έφυγαν το επόμενο πρωί. Τα σώματά τους πονούσαν απ' τη μάχη και τον έρωτα κι είχε απλωθεί μια αμήχανη σιωπή ανάμεσά τους, λες κι όταν φόρεσαν τα βρώμικά τους ρούχα να έγιναν αλλιώτικοι, διαφορετικοί από τους δυο γυμνούς εραστές του υπογείου. Το κορίτσι προχωρούσε σιωπηλό μπροστά, πιο βιαστικά, κουτσαίνοντας λιγότερο τώρα, χαμένη στις σκέψεις τις και με το τουφέκι στα δυο χέρια. Βημάτισε γρηγορότερα τότε για να την προφτάσει, παρόλο που ο αστράγαλός του τον πέθαινε, της άρπαξε το χέρι και την αγκάλιασε και τη φίλησε. Δεν του άρεσε να είναι μακριά του. Ήταν δική του τώρα.

Ήταν σούρουπο όταν έφτασαν επιτέλους στην Καλή Γειτονιά κι ο Μακ Κρήντι είχε ένα πλατύ χαμόγελο στα χείλη κι ήθελε να κεράσει όλο τον κόσμο ουίσκι – αν μπορούσε. Αρκέστηκε στο να πάρει το κορίτσι κάτω στην Τρίτη Ράγα για να γιορτάσουν πίνοντας. Το μπαρ είχε λίγο κόσμο και μύριζε κλεισούρα και μούχλα. Η Μανόλια, η τραγουδίστρια, φόραγε ένα ξεθωριασμένο λαμέ φόρεμα και καθόταν στην μπάρα σταυροπόδι, με το γνωστό ποτήρι στο χέρι. Μόλις την είδε, ο Μακ Κρήντι την αγκάλιασε ενώ ήταν πίσω της ακόμα κι εκείνη δεν τον είχε δει, της σφύριξε ένα φιλί στο μάγουλο και της είπε, «Γεια σου όμορφη».

«Καλώς τον - θα με κεράσεις ένα ποτό, Μακ;»

«Για 'σένα τα πάντα», απάντησε ο Μακ.

Τώρα, ο Μακ Κρήντι ήταν λαϊκός τύπος και παιδί της πιάτσας, κι αυτός ήταν ο τρόπος που απευθυνόταν σχεδόν σε οποιαδήποτε γυναίκα, κι οι γυναίκες της Κοινοπολιτείας του απαντούσαν αντίστοιχα. Στο κορίτσι δεν μιλούσε έτσι επειδή τον περισσότερο καιρό την έβλεπε σαν παιδί κι επειδή εκείνη ήταν από άλλη πάστα, δεν έμοιαζε με καμιά άλλη γυναίκα που είχε γνωρίσει. Η αλήθεια ήταν ότι πολλές φορές αισθανόταν αμήχανα και, για ψιλή κουβέντα, δεν ήξερε τι να της πει, κι όλα όσα είχε συνηθίσει να λέει του φαίνονταν χαζά για να τα πει σ' εκείνη, γι' αυτό δεν της έλεγε τίποτα.

Παράγγειλε δυο μπύρες κι ένα ακόμα ουίσκι και θρονιάστηκε σ' ένα σκαμπό δίπλα σ' εκείνη την αρτίστα παλαιάς κοπής, ενώ το κορίτσι στεκόταν ακόμα όρθιο λίγο πιο πίσω. Γύρισε να της δώσει την μπύρα και την είδε ανόρεχτη, αλλά δεν της είπε τίποτα. Ζήτησε απ' τη Μανόλια να σηκωθεί να πει ένα τραγούδι κι εκείνη του είπε με μπάσα, βραχνιασμένη φωνή, «Παράτα μας Μακ, αφού το ξέρεις ότι δεν μπορώ ν' αρχίσω πριν να πιω το φάρμακό μου», και γέλασαν. Ξαναγύρισε τότε το κεφάλι του για να πει στη Νόρα να κάτσει δίπλα του – δεν μπορούσε να την καταλάβει ώρες-ώρες – αλλά την είδε πίσω, να ανεβαίνει τη σκάλα προς την έξοδο, έτσι χωρίς να του πει τίποτα. Είχε αφήσει την μπύρα δίπλα του, πάνω στον πάγκο. Δεν του πολυάρεσε αλλά ήταν πολύ χαρούμενος εκείνη τη στιγμή για να προβληματίζεται με τα καμώματά της. Παρόλ' αυτά, δεν του πολυάρεσε. Συνοφρυώθηκε και προσπάθησε να σκεφτεί αν έκανε κάτι που την είχε πειράξει αλλά δεν βρήκε τίποτα, οπότε κατέληξε στο συμπέρασμα ότι ήταν κουρασμένη ή ότι την είχαν πιάσει πάλι οι μελαγχολίες της – το κορίτσι ήταν ειδικό στα δράματα και στα κλάματα.

Ο Τσάρλι ο ρόμπο-μπάρμαν αιωρήθηκε προς το μέρος του, πίσω απ' την μπάρα, μονίμως μ' ένα ποτήρι στο μηχανικό του χέρι που το σκούπιζε και το ξανασκούπιζε με τον περιστρεφόμενο κύλινδρο που ήταν το άλλο του χέρι, και του είπε:

«Ξέρεις, φίλε μου, όταν ένα κορίτσι φεύγει έτσι, ένα πράγμα συμβαίνει.»

«Α ναι; Και ποιο είναι αυτό;»

«Θέλει να την ακολουθήσεις», του απάντησε κι έφυγε προς την άλλη μεριά του πάγκου. Ο Μακ Κρήντι ήταν σίγουρος πως θα του είχε κλείσει συνωμοτικά και το μάτι, αν είχε κανένα.

'Αυτό έλειπε τώρα, να μου δίνει συμβουλές ο τενεκές…', σκέφτηκε φουρκισμένος.

Και συνέχισε να πίνει τη ζεστή μπύρα, σκυμμένος, με τους αγκώνες πάνω στον πάγκο. Ο Μακ Κρήντι δεν ήταν συνηθισμένος να τρέχει πίσω από γυναίκες και δεν είχε σκοπό ν' αρχίσει εκείνη τη μέρα. Σκέφτηκε ότι το κορίτσι πήγε απλώς στο ξενοδοχείο να ξαπλώσει, όπου θα πήγαινε κι εκείνος αργότερα - κι αυτή τη φορά δεν επρόκειτο να κοιμηθεί πάνω σ' εκείνον τον άθλιο, ξεχαρβαλωμένο καναπέ. Αυτή τη φορά θα κοιμόταν πλάι της, και η σκέψη του ζεστού της σώματος πάνω στο δικό του τον έκανε να αισθάνεται περίεργα, μια ζέστη που ξεκινούσε μέσα στο στέρνο του κι ανέβαινε πάνω, ως το κεφάλι του, και τον έκανε να ζαλίζεται. Και το πρωί θα έστελνε το φάρμακο με τα καραβάνια στην Έρημη Γη. Ήταν ευτυχισμένος, μετά από πολύ καιρό στη ζωή του. Ήθελε να κάνει μόνο χαρούμενες σκέψεις.

Όταν τελικά βγήκε έξω, στην κρύα νύχτα, και μπήκε στο ξενοδοχείο Ρέξφορντ, η γριά καρακάξα πίσω απ' τον πάγκο της ρεσεψιόν του είπε ότι δεν μπορούσε ν' ανέβει στο γνωστό δωμάτιο γιατί δεν είχε πληρώσει κανένας για να το νοικιάσει, κι ότι κανένα κορίτσι δεν είχε έρθει, και πρόσθεσε ξερά ότι αν ήθελε δωμάτιο κόστιζε 10 καπάκια. Μπροστά – δεν έκανε βερεσέδια το ξενοδοχείο Ρέξφορντ.

Βγήκε πάλι, στους ρυπαρούς δρόμους της Καλής Γειτονιάς, για να την αναζητήσει, αλλά δεν τη βρήκε πουθενά.


End file.
